Humphrey's Life
by slenderisbeast
Summary: Hey everybody! I decided to Remaster Humphrey's Life because I got so much encouragement. Humphrey is now starting High School. He has been bullied by Garth ever since Elementary School, but this year he is on the look-out. He's also had a crush on a particular female for the longest time possible. He becomes good friends with her until the unexpected happens.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome

**Chapter 1: Welcome**

 **Humphrey's P.O.V.**

I was beginning to awake from a fantastic slumber with an extraordinary dream. The dream seemed so real to me, my girlfriend was the girl I had a crush on ever since second grade, her name was Kate Smith. My name seemed like a piece of shit compared to hers, Humphrey Dalton, what a name. After noticing what time it was, I had to get ready and fast! While putting on my clothes for my first day of High School, my clumsy body tripped while hitting the corner of my nightstand. I didn't cry out in pain because my body has a high pain intolerance. Mu outfit was a plain old T-Shirt and some khaki jeans. While exiting my bedroom, a familiar scent made its way into my nostrils. The scent was the 'breakfast of the century' as my mom liked to call it. Making my swift way toward the staircase and almost tripping again, I made my way downstairs safely. The scent was hitting my nostrils so strongly since I was closer to the kitchen than I was upstairs. Making my way into the kitchen and seeing the sight that made me drool. After noticing my accidental drool, I got a paper towel from the cabinet and wiped it up.

"Good morning, son." My mom greeted.

"Morning." I replied.

"Are you ready for the 'breakfast of the century?" She asked with a humorous tone.

"Always am." I replied plainly.

The breakfast was Waffles, over-easy Eggs, Toast, and to top it all off, the best food on Earth, Bacon. My mom pointed out to me that I was about to drool again. Sucking up the drool back into my mouth made me shiver, it tasted pretty bad. So the decision was to spit out the drool, the toilet. I spit out the horrible tasting drool and made my way into the kitchen again. My breakfast was on the countertop waiting to be devoured by the man that loved it the most, Humphrey Dalton, with the shitty ass name. After taking the first bite of this wonderful food my body became addicted and my stomach was growling for more. With no signs of undercook nor overcook it was just as perfect. The second bite seemed to better than the first. While closing my eyes to savor the astounding flavors that were in my mouth, I didn't even notice the time passed on five minutes. I sighed because I didn't want to eat this breakfast fast, that would just ruin the moment. 'Just go with the flow.' My head spoke. The toast didn't taste as good as it did two four minutes ago while eating fast. Finishing my breakfast faster than unexpected, I washed off all the bits and crumbs that were leftover on the plastic plate. I made my way upstairs after my plate was washed off. My second thing to do while getting ready for school was to brush my teeth. My teeth are naturally white with no signs of getting braces, there's just this one yellow spot on my teeth that is unable to get off. I picked up my Oral-B toothbrush, wetted it, and put Colgate Toothpaste on my toothbrush, and began to brush my teeth. After two minutes of brushing my perfectly white bottom teeth, I began to brush my-almost perfect-top teeth. After finishing brushing my teeth, I put on some cologne and deodorant, to smell nice to some girls and just to smell good because who would want to walk into school on the first day of school and see everybody collapse by taking a whiff of his/her dog shit smell. Anyway, let's get back to the real world instead of the imaginary world inside your head. I got all my school supplies and organized them into my backpack. My backpack was a hand-me-down. It wasn't that big, but it really needs to be for all the binders and supplies that I'm going to be bringing home from school. One thing that I really don't want to happen is for Garth to bully me this year. He's been bullying me ever since second grade in elementary school just to look cool to everyone, but I could tell he wasn't being cool to everyone because Kate hates bullies, at least that's what I've heard. I hope my friends weren't lying to me because my body just can't tolerate with liars. After coming back into the real world once again, I was getting ready to head to school. I was about to exit my house before someone tapped me on my shoulder. After turning around to see who tapped me, my dad was standing right in front of me.

"Have a good day at school, Humphrey." He said.

"I'll try." I replied plainly once again.

"You might think school is boring, but high school is a really changed school. You get so much freedom dude, and I know you have been talking about getting more freedom." He said.

"Yeah, I know." I said.

"Now you go get a girlfriend for once." He said smiling at me.

"Haha, very funny." I said.

I exited my house and right when my eyes looked up they realized my friends sitting on the curb, probably waiting for me, the slowpoke for today. While I was walking towards them Kate's image popped into my head. She had those perfect curves, beautiful smile, blonde hair, tan skin, and those blue eyes just made me almost drool and got me excited in the lower region. After noticing the excitement in the lower region, I pushed the thought out of my mind and tucked in my Long John Silver just in time before my friends noticed me.

"Well, about time your slow ass showed up." Salty said.

"Sorry, just a lot of thoughts, and I overslept." I said.

"Like always." Mooch said.

"Let's just get going, I don't want to get a late referral on our first day of high school." I said.

"Couldn't agree with you more." Shakey said while we started to walk.

We all lived close to school, so we just walk to school. The walk has some treacherous paths while going through a corner of the woods. On our way toward the school we talked about random topics and we had a dirty banter. The dirty banter can sometimes be annoying, but not all the time. While we were walking, some cars passed us by with the drivers giving us some hateful glares. I didn't know why, but maybe they just had problems with teenagers like most people do. When we were almost there, Garth was now stepping outside his house. We crouched down behind some bushes to spy on him. He looked like an ordinary jock teenager, but on the inside, he's a hateful, mean, and ruthless bully. We finally reached our destination, Jasper High, with the sign with its name printed right on it with the school's quote 'We work hard and play hard.' 'What a quote.' I thought. I stood there thinking about what was to come during this school year. My friends were already making their way into the school while I was still thinking. This school year might be bad, but my only goal was to make new friends because my friend skills are so low. 'Welcome to High School, Humphrey.' I thought to myself before entering the school.


	2. Chapter 2: Same Schedule

**Chapter 2: Same Schedule**

 **Humphrey's P.O.V.**

Thoughts were running in and out of my brain like a marathon runner. So much thoughts came into my head right when I was about to enter Jasper High. What's this school year going to throw at me? Will I be able to overcome the challenges? Will Garth ruin my school year? All of these thoughts had an answer, and there was only one way to find out. After entering the school I already saw people making out with each other and cigarettes on the floor, probably the seniors. I took out a piece of paper with my locker number on it. My locker was number '304.' Noticing that it was a long ways away, I had no other choice but to walk all the way to the left wing of the school. On my way over to my locker, Garth gave me a little shove into the wall, not hurting my body at all. 'Looks like the last thought is a yes.' I thought. Finally noticing my locker, putting my stuff in except for a binder, pencil pouch, etc. I pulled out my schedule to see what subject/teacher I had for first period. I was so relieved to see that my first period was science, my favorite subject. My brother had the same teacher as well, Christy Lewis, he said she was the best fucking teacher on this planet. I'll be the judge of that. After making my way into the classroom, I tried to look for a seat in the front of the class, which didn't turn out my way, so the back of the class was the only option. Kate then got pushed back into my mind, hopefully my Long John Silver doesn't get excited at the image. Unfortunately Long John Silver was getting excited so I had to push the thought back out of my mind. 'Bummer.' I thought. I remember when me and Kate were really good friends back in second grade, what she didn't know was that I wanted to be more than friends. That was all shot down when Kate moved away. She said we probably won't be at the same middle school, but she did say we were going to be at the same High School. I have been waiting for this day my entire life, that is after she left. Since there was so much time to spare, I decided to play some games on my phone. My favorite game was Geometry Dash, but it is rage inducing. The classroom door opened and it revealed the woman I have been waiting to see, Kate Smith. She was looking for a seat, there was a three other spare seats at my table, so waving was probably the only way to get her attention. I gave her a wave, she gasped and held her hand over her mouth. I'm guessing she's just excited to see me after all these years. She swiftly made her way over to me and pulled out a chair beside me.

"Oh my god! I can't believe it's actually you!" Kate excitedly said.

"You didn't change a bit." I said.

"Are you serious?!" She said.

"Well, not exactly." I said.

"I have changed." She said with a wink.

"Oh, I see what you're trying to say." I said realizing that she was referring to her 'body.'

"I can see you haven't changed a bit." She said.

"Well, I'm not a female." I said rhetorically.

"You did act like one a long time ago." She said.

"Anyway... are you ready for another boring school year?" I asked.

"All for it." She let out sarcastically.

All of a sudden, the classroom door opened to reveal the teacher, Christy Lewis. She set down her materials on her desk and walked over to her computer to reveal a powerpoint with the title that everyone despised, Rules and Procedures. 'Oh, great.' I thought. I honestly forgot all about what the first day of school is about, Rules and Procedures. Everybody says that the first day of school was the most boring day of the school year, I couldn't help but agree. She was just about to speak until the classroom door opened to reveal the son of a bitch, Garth. He was late to class, like always.

"You're late." Mrs. Lewis said.

"I know, I promise not to be late tomorrow and the days following." He sarcastically said.

"I hope so." She replied.

The rest of the class was so boring, hence the only fun part was secretly whispering to Kate while Mrs. Lewis just explained the rules, procedures, and safety, I was guessing that the safety was for when we have a lab. Labs were actually really interesting and fun in my opinion. It's good to get dirty every now and then. This class was going by so slow like it was a snail trying to cross the road. It seemed that an hour passed but in reality, it was only twenty minutes. I could tell everybody else was bored out of their mind because they were making random coughs and sniffles. 'How is that a good way to relieve boredom?' I asked inside my head. Finally, the class ended with a syllabus getting handed to everybody. Me and Kate exited the classroom and ventured to our lockers. Her locker was really close to mine. 'Thanks, fate.' I thought. Second period was supposed to be the class with a lunch break. I entered the classroom and swiftly made my way to a seat that wasn't taken in the front of the classroom. Kate made her way to the seat beside me. We then began to talk about what has happened while me and she was gone. I told her all about the county fairs and that The Weeknd performed live in this town. She got jealous after I told her about the Weeknd performing here. The teacher was named Mr. Stevens, as it was seen on the schedule, and the subject was Calculus. Calculus is my least favorite subject, but the only thing that matters to me is that if I succeed in this class. Over the years I have gotten all A's and B's with no sign of a C, D, nor F. Kate told me that she got straight A's all her life. That's another thing that I love about her, she's intelligent. The thing that makes me love her the most is her personality. She has a sweet, caring, funny, etc. personality. She is the perfect girl. I guess looks play a part in it as well, but in my opinion, it's really what's on the inside instead on the outside. Garth entered the classroom and took his seat in the back next to Candu, one of Garth's jock friends who's not as ruthless as Garth. Mr. Stevens then entered the classroom and sat down his materials on his desk while opening a powerpoint with the same title as it was back in Mrs. Lewis' class. He did his class differently from the others because he handed everybody a syllabus. 'A syllabus at the beginning of class, hallelujah.' I thought sarcastically. Mr. Stevens then explained all the rules in his class, but didn't get to the procedures yet because Garth began to groan aloud on purpose.

"Who did that?" Mr. Stevens asked.

Garth then let out another groan. "You, come up here." Mr. Stevens demanded.

"I don't tolerate with disrespect in this classroom." He said.

"And I don't tolerate with lame ass teachers." Garth backfired.

"I also don't tolerate with that foul language in this classroom." Mr. Stevens said.

Of course! He's trying to act like the coolest guy in school, but looking at everybody, you could tell that none of then think he's cool. Kate was just rolling her eyes, while I was just shaking my head in disapproval. He really needs to just be homeschooled because he doesn't deserve to be in a school if he's acting like a complete asshole. Garth then just shoved Mr. Stevens! Oh, my god! He is such a fucking asshole that I want to beat the living hell out of him. My fists then balled up and I started to shake uncontrollably. Kate then noticed and told me to calm down while looking at me with those beautiful amber eyes. Unfortunately, she got the best of me, my body calmed down. Mr. Stevens then called the principal's office and told Garth that the principal was waiting for him. And of course Garth didn't move. Candu then got up and escorted Garth out of the classroom. This caught me by surprise, I didn't expect Candu to that, I thought he would just cuss Mr. Stevens out, but evidently not. Class seemed to fly by because lunch time was now in session.

"Do you want to eat here or go to a fast-food restaurant or something?" I asked Kate.

"I would rather go with the second option, if that's okay with you at least." She replied.

"I couldn't agree with you more." I said.

"The question is, what fast-food restaurant?" She asked.

"Do you like McDonalds?" I asked.

"I do, it's just too unhealthy for me. How about... Wendys?" She asked.

"Okay." I replied plainly.

"Wait, did you bring a car?" I asked.

"Of course, I did." She said.

"Good." I replied.

We walked out of the rear entrance of the school and walked towards Kate's car. She had a 2006 Honda Civic, which is still a badass car, on the inside. She drove over to Wendys. She ordered a Chicken Sandwich and I just ordered an ordinary cheeseburger. After grabbing my wallet from my back pocket, she told me that she would pay. I insisted, but the amber eyes got the best of me again. 'Don't let those eyes control you, Humphrey.' I told myself. We then drove into the school's parking lot and sat in the car eating our, rather, delicious food. I finished before her because when I eat, I always take double bites like Furious Pete on YouTube. When we finished our food, we entered the school from the rear entrance and made our way into Mr. Stevens' classroom. There was nothing to do except for to listen to the procedures. I rested my head on my arm which was rested on my desk. Class ended really quickly, this class might seem to go by fast for some reason, come on, it was just as boring as the last class. We were dismissed to our lockers, and me and Kate ventured to ours. I put in my calculus binder and pulled out a blank labeled binder. My next class was literature, with the teacher being named Miss Bienko. 'Never heard that name before.' I thought. After entering the classroom and taking my seat in front of the classroom, Kate sat beside me. It seemed that fate is making us destined to be together. Anyway, Miss Bienko then entered the classroom and pulled up a powerpoint with the same god damn title. These classes have been extremely boring, and it looks like this class is going to be the same as the others. She explained the rules, which were evidently different from the others. The same random sounds that was in science class happened again, random coughs and sniffles. The time was going by extremely slow, slower than science class. That's a sign that this class was the most boring so far. Me and Kate didn't decide to secretly whisper to each other because we were easier to see than the people in the back. Kate was about to go asleep, if she did, she would get in trouble, and I don't want that to happen. I decided to shake her awake which I regretted after. She looked really beautiful when she was asleep. I remember that sleepover, that was the best one ever. Class finally ended and we got handed our syllabus on the way out of the classroom. I took out my un-labeled binder and put in my literature binder. My final class was history, with the teacher's name being Amy Crawford. My brother had her as a teacher as well. He told me that she was an okay teacher. Only one way to find out! I entered the classroom and took a seat in the back since there was no open seat in the front of the classroom. Kate took her seat beside me. Wait, she's been in all my classes. We have the same schedule! Holy shit! I didn't expect this to happen. 'Thank you, God. Thank you, God.' I thought.

"Did you know that we have the same schedule?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I saw your schedule during science class. Did you just now notice?" She asked.

"Yep, I notice things late." I said.

"I remember." She replied.

"Thank god the day is almost over." I let out.

"I know right." She said.

"And with no homework, so far, except for the syllabus." I said.

"THANK GOD!" She let out loud.

"Quiet down." I told her.

"Sorry." She apologized.

"It's okay." I forgave her.

The classroom door opened which revealed the teacher. She looked like she was in a good mood. One thing that I did notice, is that she wasn't pulling up a powerpoint on her computer, instead she wrote something about World War 1 on the board. Wait, are we actually going to learn in this class?

"Now this may seem strange to you guys and gals, but I know this day has been boring for all of you, so I decided to make it fun by actually learning instead of just listening to the same rules every class." She said.

"Thank god." A random student said which received a laugh from Mrs. Crawford and some random classmates.

"So can anyone tell me what journalists faced?" She asked.

I rose my hand, I knew this answer from the heart. She picked me. "They faced execution." I said.

"Correct!" She said.

The class flew by so quick because it was actually fun instead of boring. Hell, we didn't even get a syllabus! So far, Mrs. Crawford is my favorite teacher. This day has been crazy and boring. The crazy part comes from Garth being an asshole to Mr. Stevens. I put my syllabuses in my backpack and was about to head out until I was stopped by Kate. When I turned around, a quick flashback came into my head. It was three months after Kate moved. I moved to a new house. I pushed the flashback out of my mind a focused on Kate.

"Hey do you want to come over to my house?" She asked.

"Of course, I do. I'll just have to tell my parents first. They still worry about me." I said.

"Okay, when you're done, I'll be waiting for you in the parking lot." She said.

"Alright." I replied.

I called my mom and told her that I'll be going over to Kate's house. She was taken back when I said Kate. I'm guessing she was surprised to hear me say Kate again. I hung up and made my way towards the rear entrance of the school. I was then stopped by Garth and his group of friends. He told me that Kate was his and that I should stay away. I ignored him and pushed my way through them. I exited the school with a swift pace and entered Kate's car. We drove out of the parking lot and headed towards her house. We pulled into her neighborhood which was actually pretty close to mine. I knew a shortcut that headed into this neighborhood. Fate was surprisingly being awesome to me. We pulled up into her garage and entered her normal-size house. 'What's going to go down?' I thought to myself.

 **A/N. Hey everybody! Sorry for no author's note for the first chapter, I forgot. Now that may seem like a terrible excuse, but I forget things really often. I don't know what it is, I guess it's just a part of me. Anyway, like you read in the summary, I decided to remaster and continue this story because I had so much encouragement from friends, family, and you guys. I would just like to say to check out Hikers123's stories** ** _Humphrey's Darker Side_** **and especially** ** _Opposites Attract._** **They are both astounding stories. Anyway, shoutout to Zero and Xero for the first review, I really appreciate it! Feel free to PM me if you want, Review if you'd like to, and read for enjoyment.**


	3. Chapter 3: Humphrey's Breaking Point

**Chapter 3: Humphrey's Breaking Point**

 **Humphrey's P.O.V**

'What's going to go down.' I thought to myself as I entered Kate's normal-size house. Her house had two floors, three bathrooms, three bedrooms, and a bonus room. Correction, large house. She gave me a tour of her house, still wondering why there was three bedrooms. She told me that it was Lilly's bedroom. Lilly! How could I forget her?! She was Kate's sister! How stupid of me. Anyway, back to reality. We made our way into the kitchen and Kate opened her refrigerator. She, of course, had to bend down to get something which gave me a chance to glance at her perfectly shaped ass. It was pretty big for a teenage girl her age, but God gave her the body, thanks to God! Long John Silver on the other hand, was enjoying the view too much. Sadly, I had to look away, at a good time because Kate then got up and turned around. She began to pour two glasses of Coca-Cola, also known as Coke. Coke was my favorite soda in the history of sodas. I'm guessing she still remembers how much I used to drink Coke when I was little. She gave me the glass and I chugged the hell out of it. Done in three seconds, I walked over to her sink and washed out the glass and put it in the sink. I looked back at Kate, but noticed something. Right when my eyes met Kate's, her eyes weren't staring at my eyes, her eyes were staring at something else. 'No fucking way she was just staring at my ass.' I thought. After thinking of what just happened, I assumed she was staring at something else rather than my ass. We walked into her living room and sat down on the couch. Her couch was white and a little too cozy because I was sinking right through the couch, or was this a love seat? After looking at it again, it was confirmed a couch. Dammit! Anyway, we sat down and Kate turned on the TV. She flipped through the channels but didn't find anything for herself nor me. Most of the channels were on Paid Programming at this time of day. I'm guessing she didn't know that yet.

"There's nothing on TV except for the non-entertaining Pad Programming." Kate said.

"Did you not know that it's the Paid Programming time of day?" I asked.

"Nope, I didn't." She replied.

"Well, now you know." I said.

"Do you want to watch Netflix?" She asked.

"On what?" I asked.

Kate then got up and walked over to a cabinet under the Sony Television. Of course she bent down which gave me another chance to glance at her perfect ass. Fortunately, Long John Silver wasn't getting excited. I did a cheerful 'yes' silently with my fist. When she opened the cabinet, it revealed a PS4. Wait a second, she has a PS4?! I thought she hated video games. Well, she could be using it just for Netflix. But then my eyes noticed a stack of Rated-M video games. One of them being Call of Duty: Ghosts. Why that shit?! Call of Duty: Ghosts is the worst video game on the face of this Earth! But I was still shocked to see that Kate plays video games. She turned on her PS4 and tapped on Netflix while hitting the X Button. When she picked her account, I could see that she was watching The Walking Dead a lot. That has got to be my favorite TV Show, and it was in her favorites! Another thing we have in common! It seems that we're destined to be together sometimes.

"Have you watched The Walking Dead?" She asked.

"Who hasn't?" I replied.

"What episode are you on?" She asked.

"I've seen all of them so far." I replied.

"Is it okay if I start on Season 2?" She asked.

"Go ahead." I said nicely.

She started the episode. I still enjoyed these episodes, hence I've already seen them, but they were still badass. Once we finished the episode, we watched the next, and the next, and the next. It seemed we were enjoying these episodes too much. After we finished the episode, the front door of her house opened and I could hear three people walking in. Kate got off the couch and walked towards the sound. I decided to greet myself to them again just to see if they can remember me. Lilly might not remember me because she was only a toddler when I knew Kate at that time. As soon as I walked over to where Kate was, I could see Eve, Winston, and Lilly all staring at me. Eve was staring at me with a disbelief expression and Winston had a non-knowing expression.

"Oh my gosh, is it really you?" Eve asked.

"Yep." I replied plainly.

"Who is this?" Winston asked Kate.

"It's Humphrey." Kate replied.

"Nooooo." Winston said while smiling.

Eve and Winston did the unexpected, Eve gave me a hug, while Winston just settled for a handshake. I didn't blame him because straight guys always feel uncomfortable hugging guys randomly, but for a reason, they don't feel uncomfortable at all, but other than that they will feel uncomfortable. Lilly was still standing there with a wide open jaw. She then gave me a hug, which I accepted. We all finished our greetings and made our way into the kitchen. We all had a civilized conversation. Talking about what happened while I and while Kate was gone. Eve was fixing dinner for all five of us. I then got a call from my mom. I excused myself and went into another room. She told me that they stocked up on food for me and that they were going on a honeymoon. A honeymoon? Why? I didn't care, I needed some time apart from them anyway. After entering the kitchen, I noticed a bowl of Hamburger Helper on the counter and started to eat it. Hamburger Helper had to be one of my favorites. It was so moist with the cheese and the hamburger that Eve had made it even better. When I finished my meal, Eve grabbed it and washed it in the sink. Me and Kate then sat back down on the couch to watch more of The Walking Dead. A few hours passed which meant I had to head home. I thanked them for having me and I stepped out of the house. Kate then stopped me while I was exiting through the front yard.

"It's been fun having you, Humphrey." She said.

"It's been fun?" I asked sarcastically.

"Oh come on, when is it not?" She asked.

"I don't know, never?" I guessed.

"Exactly." She replied.

Kate gave me a hug. I couldn't help but love the cushiony feel of a girl hug. I closed my eyes to savor the moment while hugging her back. She then gave me a kiss on the cheek. She walked back to the front door which gave me more time to glance at that ass. I turned around and headed towards my house. On my way over there, my friends, Salty, Shakey, and Mooch, stopped me. They told me to look out for Garth. He's gone crazy as Shakey told me. I told them that I will, and then started to head towards my destination, my house. When I reached it, there was note on the front door.

'I told you to stay away from Kate. Now you're going to suffer. -Garth.'

After reading this note, I tried to enter the house. The front door was locked. The back yard! I entered the back yard. Then I saw, something that affected me deeply. Two crosses from my room were lying out in the yard all burnt to a crisp, and my dog Ozzy was hanged on a branch from a tree. His neck was all bloody and I could see it all. Garth secretly snuck into my house, grabbed my crosses and dog, hung my dog, and burnt my crosses. I was dropped to my knees and started to weep uncontrollably.

 **A/N. And that concludes another chapter of Humphrey's Life: Remastered. I know this chapter was really sad at the ending. I really didn't know where this idea came from. Anyway, shoutouts to Zero and Xero, Xx the dark shadow Xx, and LoneDireWolf16 for the reviews. All of them are really appreciated. Feel free to PM me if you want, Review if you'd like, and read for enjoyment.**


	4. Chapter 4: Thoughts

**Chapter 4: Thoughts**

 **Humphrey's Wretched P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe Garth could do this. Why would he kill my dog and burn my two crosses? Was he this big of an asshole? So many questions were going through my head. Garth, the ruthless asshole strikes again with the worst thing he has done to me so far. Now I just lie there in the muddy grass while it was raining. It's so cliche that it's raining during the saddest moment of my life. One thing that was stuck in my head, refusing to go away, Garth will pay. I didn't know what to do with him at this moment. If I try something on him, his friends would gang up on me and beat the shit out of me. There's got to be a way to lure him away from his friends. If Garth tries another thing tomorrow, I swear I wouldn't hesitate to go to the police or even beat him up. There's one thing to do right now. I picked up my two crosses and threw them away. Buying some new ones was the only option to do, but there was something else, Ozzy. What am I going to do with him? I took him off the tree branch and unwrapped the rope from his neck. I took him inside and set him down on his favorite cushion on the couch. Memories of me and Ozzy were flashing in my head as well as suicidal thoughts. The suicidal thoughts were getting worse, worse, and you guessed it, even worse. They were refusing to get out of my head. Come on Ozzy, help me out here. After about seven minutes of those horrible and horrifying thoughts, they were finally pushed out of my head, for now... Music wasn't even helping this depressing moment. Ozzy was dead, and there is nothing I can do to bring him back to life. His lifeless body remains on the cushion with a bloody neck and a bruised spot near his ribs. I ran into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. Despondency was written all over my face while my tears were going on vacation away from my eyes for the fifth time this night. After exiting the bathroom and sitting back down on the couch, I was thinking of telling my parents, but ruining their 'honeymoon' would be harsh. This might be a stupid decision but it didn't turn out the way I expected. Not calling them was my decision. Tears, tears, and tears was all that was happening in this household. I gave Ozzy a hug, and ventured up into my bedroom. I slammed the door shut and sat down next to my bed. There was then more tears, Garth is a fucking monster. Why would he do this to me? Was it even Garth? It had to be Garth, there was a note on the front door with his signature at the bottom. After climbing onto my bed, my eyes soon closed leaving me asleep. Awoken by the sound of birds chirping and my annoying alarm clock, I was awake. There was no school today since it was the weekend. Yay, no school which means no one has to see my depression. After exiting my bedroom and venturing downstairs, I grabbed Ozzy and walked out the front door with him. After setting him in my car gently I made my way to a place where they did cremation. I figured it was the best thing for Ozzy, since he loved the outdoors so much. When Ozzy was set on the tray, I put flowers next to him and gave him one last hug. His lifeless body then ventured into the place where it burns you. The noises of the burning were so sad to hear. It meant that Ozzy was then turning into ashes. Tears were escaping my eyes again. Ozzy died so early, thanks to Garth. He was only 21 years old-in dog years- which meant in human years, he only lived three years. The burning finished and out came his ashes. They were put in a fancy jar. The man running the machine and gave me the jar which received a thank you from me. After getting the ashes, I entered my car and drove to a coastline. Five minutes of driving was the time it took to get there. This was where I found Ozzy as a stray puppy. He was so young, but unfortunately, he was still young to die at this age. I exited my car with the jar in my hands. We were then at the right spot where I found him. After opening the jar, I slowly started to spread the ashes. Tears were escaping once again, how couldn't they? This was the saddest moment of my life right now. I finished and got into my car, drove for 36 minutes to my house, entered my house, entered my bedroom door, and collapsed right onto my pillow crying my eyes out. Unfortunately, these tears made me go asleep. I was then awoken by my phone ringing. After looking to see who was calling me, it was then noticed as Kate.

"Hey, Humphrey." She greeted.

"Hey, Kate." I replied with a sad tone.

"Is everything okay?" She asked concerned.

"Not really." I replied once again with the same god damn tone that I wanted to go away.

"Well then, what's wrong?" She asked.

"I don't really want to talk about it right now, maybe later." I said.

"Okay, well you know I worry about you." She said.

"I know and I do the same for you." I said.

"Yeah... well I was just going to ask if you wanted to come over, but after hearing your tone, I figured now wasn't the good time." She said.

"You're correct." I replied.

"Okay, well, let me know when you want to talk about it." She said.

"I will." I said.

"Bye." She said.

"Bye." I replied back.

Great! Now Kate is concerned about me, can my life get any worse than it is right now? Kate worrying about me was normal, but it's now just bringing more stress. Ughhhhhhhhh. Why did Garth have to do this? He seriously had to kill my dog just for being friends with Kate. That little bastard will pay, pay the hard way. I was so angry at Garth right now that it made me punch a hole in my wall. It didn't make me feel pain considering that my body has a high pain intolerance. Garth's physiognomy might be him laughing in victory. But that was all going to change... change real good. Will dancing relieve emotional pain? I tried it, but finished as soon as it didn't work. It was just making me look like a complete idiot who smokes dope or something. I exited my house and walked out right into the street. I was wearing a hoodie, with my hood on because I didn't want people to notice my depressive state. After walking all the way to the exit of my neighborhood I noticed Garth walking by... all alone. I walked over to him and punched him straight in the jaw. But it was all ruined because it actually turned out to be a random person. It was all a mirage! Now I'm having mirages of Garth! I apologized to the person and he forgave me. He told me that he has mirages all the time, and that I should be more careful and approach non-hostile like. God dammit! Fucking mirage! I was wishing that was Garth's little punk-ass. After entering my house again, I entered my house and started to yell.

"God dammit!" I yelled.

"You'll pay! You hear me?! I said you'll pay!." I yelled at the top of my lungs.

I was so pissed off that I might've killed somebody at how loud my screams were. The screams were echoing all through the house and probably the neighborhood. After exiting my bedroom, I was about to exit the house again, but the doorbell rang. I answered the door and it was some random guy.

"Hey, are you Humphrey?" He asked.

"Yes, what is it?" I asked with a pissed off tone.

"You're parents, I was a friend of your parents, I have some bad news for you." He said.

"What happened?!" I asked waiting for him to spit it out.

"They were in a horrible car accident, and it was confirmed that they were dead." He said looking down at the ground.

"Was the car accident on purpose, or was it just random?" I asked with tears forming in my eyes.

"It was random. Thank you for your time." And with that, he left, entered his car, and drove off.

I slammed the door shut and banged on it. It felt as if my whole life was crumbling. My dog, my crosses, and now my parents?! What the hell God? Why would you do this to me? Why me? I'm still young! Another sad moment the day after my dog died. The only question was, did they leave a will? The food was stocked up, the drinks were filling the refrigerator. I had some time before their lawyers showed up. I made myself a sandwich and ate it. Tears were still flowing from my eyes. It was more like a tear sandwich. After my sandwich was finished, I drove to the spot where Ozzy was found. His ashes were still there, thank god. If a manager cleaned them up, that would be horrible. Why would a spirit want to spend its time in a dump? At least they were all in a better place than this hellhole. My life felt like a hellhole. My dog, Garth, my crosses, my parents. The only thing that was positive was Kate. But what could she do? Yeah she could comfort me but that wouldn't make me feel better would it? Oh, to hell with it, I will make Garth pay for killing my dog, but my parents there nothing nobody, not even me, could do. They were dead and they are going to be buried. I entered my car and went back home, it seemed that the check-up on the ashes was useless in the first place. It's just that I wanted his spirit to be free in a beautiful place, not a nasty and smell place like the dump. My life was now down to its lowest point. Suicidal thoughts were now back into my mind. I entered my bedroom and got on Facebook. Everybody was on Facebook at this time of day. I was posting a goodbye note for my friends and enemies to see. I wanted my enemies to think that they've done something wrong. I didn't care about my friends right now. My life was already over. The note was then finished. The note read..

'Hey everybody it's Humphrey. Something terrible has happened to my life. Garth, my bully since Elementary school, has burnt two crosses from my bedroom and killed my dog, Ozzy. He has taken it way too far. But then the next day, it was confirmed that my parents were dead after a horrifying car accident. It feels that my whole life was crumbling. I have no one left. I leave you all with a good-bye.'

After the message was posted. I grabbed my parent's gun from their room and entered back into my bedroom. Once I entered, there was so many replies on the computer. Some of them from Kate, Garth, Eve, Winston, and my three friends, Salty, Shakey, and Mooch. They were all saying the same thing such as 'Don't do it.' I didn't dare to reply, it would make it worse. The gun was then brought up in my mouth, aiming up. I was ready. The trigger pulling was almost complete until my bedroom door was kicked open. It revealed a police officer. He then tried to take way the gun from me, but failed to do so as the gun fired and the bullet pierced through the side of my chest, not in the heart. I then blacked out, not knowing what happened.

 **A/N. And that concludes Chapter 4 of Humphrey's Life: Remastered. This chapter might've been really dark to some people and I apologize for that. I mean, what else could've happened? Anyway, I did plan this chapter to be titles Garth Will Pay, but I later on changed it to Thoughts. Now this story might not be updated in a while. The reason is that I will be on vacation for a few days. I might get a little writing done, but I'll be enjoying myself at the beach. The hotel we're staying in says to have poor WiFi connection. But I'll try and do it on my phone. Anyway, PM me if you want, Review if you'd like, and read for enjoyment.**


	5. Chapter 5: Memories and Fun

**A/N. Hey, everybody! Unfortunately for me, plans have changed about the vacation. I'm not going to tell everybody what happened, but I will tell you that it had something to do with my three year old step-brother. Anyway, I have some shoutouts to some people for reviewing my story with some compliments. I was personally surprised that you guys and girls gave me compliments, I really appreciate it. Well, I'm just blabbering on and on so let's get on with the shoutouts.**

 **LoneDireWolf16: GOD DAMN CLIFFHANGERS! But this was a good chapter, keep it up. And great cliffhanger bro, you are a great writer:)**

 **Response: Well thank you man. I thought how it was funny how you hated cliffhangers, but liked mine. xD**

 **Wolfie123468: That took a turn for the worse... Good job so far! Keep it up.**

 **Response: It did didn't it? It was really dark, but this chapter might be a little weird. I will keep up my streak as I like to call it. Thanks.**

 **I know there was only two shoutouts, but those were the only two that I think meant the most to me. Thank you! Let's get on with the chapter shall we?**

 _Previously on Humphrey's Life: Remastered..._

 _I grabbed my parent's gun from their room and entered back into my bedroom. Once I entered, there was so many replies on the computer. Some of them from Kate, Garth, Eve, Winston, and my three friends, Salty, Shakey, and Mooch. They were all saying the same thing such as 'Don't do it.' I didn't dare to reply, it would make it worse. The gun was then brought up in my mouth, aiming up. I was ready. The trigger pulling was almost complete until my bedroom door was kicked open. It revealed a police officer. He tried to take the gun away from me, but failed to do so as the gun fired and the bullet pierced through the side of my chest, not in the heart. I then blacked out, not knowing what happened._

 _Now on Humphrey's Life: Remastered..._

 **Chapter 5: Memories and Fun**

 **Humphrey's P.O.V.**

I was awoken by the sun's bright rays shining down on my eyelids. The rays were hitting my eyes like a sledgehammer hitting a piece of wood. It seriously felt as if my eyelids were burning from the affect of the rays. I got up and quickly took in my surroundings and came to the conclusion that I was in my bedroom. It didn't look like my bedroom at all, it looked as if it was my bedroom ten years ago. The wallpaper was different, there was a television set with a PS2, my bed sheets were superman and batman. In my original bedroom, the television was hooked with a PS4, not a PS2, my bedsheets were just the color turquoise, and my wallpaper was just plain out blue. This was really strange... All of a sudden, my bedroom door opened and it revealed my mom. Wait, isn't she supposed to be dead? I thought she died in a car accident. Is this all a dream? She was beginning to shake me, as if to wake me up. I was already awake, couldn't she see that? Well, apparently not because she was still shaking me gently. After my attempt failed, I got up off of the bed and was shocked to see that my mom was shaking a five year old kid, me. 'What the hell is going on?' My head spoke. My five year old self then woke up and let out a pretty big yawn. To be honest, I didn't think I looked that adorable. My mom then gave my young self a hug. These sweet sights almost brought tears to my eyes. I just couldn't believe that she was gone. My young self then got up and went downstairs with my present day self following him. He entered the kitchen and sat down on the pedestal behind the counter-top. Then my mom walked in and began to cook the breakfast of the century. She then stroke a conversation with my young self. My young self was saying that he might go play with Kate. I didn't blame him, how could he not want to play with Kate? She was so pretty, even at a young age. Her personality was the best thing about her though. Looks did kind of play a part in it, but I mostly loved her because of her sweet, caring, funny, playful, and loving personality. My surroundings then switched to a batting cage outside of a putt-putt place. 'What the hell just happened?' I asked myself. This time, it showed me at the age of seven hitting baseballs in a batting cage, while Kate was in the other cage hitting softballs. She was hitting them really good while I was ripping them. This was getting so strange. I didn't know if I was dead or if this was a dream. I'm hoping that it's a dream because being dead was the last thing on my list, hence I tried to kill myself. It is the worst thing anybody in this whole world could do, everybody deserves to live a nice, long life. No one should have to cut it short. My young self then finished his chance at the batting cage. My mom was just sitting there enjoying her life. Unfortunately, she had to die at a kind of young age. She then gave my young character a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Kate finished and gave my young self a hug. My surroundings were now changing for the third time, freaking my present day self out again. It then revealed me and Kate playing a board game in her room, the board game was Sorry Sliders, my favorite board game at the time. There was something different about this memory because this one actually had audio, which means that I could actually hear them talking.

"Sorry!" My young self said.

"Darn it." Kate said.

"Well, I guess that's the game." He said.

"Yeah..." Kate kind of said with a playfully upset tone.

"Kids! Dinner is ready!" Eve yelled from downstairs.

My young self in this memory was now at the age of eight. This was the age I was when Kate had to move. This had to be one of the saddest years in my life because my best friend at the time had to move away. They then made their way downstairs and into the kitchen to eat Pizza Hut's outstanding pizza. I followed them and sat down at the table with them, watching them, not in a creepy way. They were casually eating their pizza like a eight year old would, always accidentally getting marinara on their chin and just below the nose. They were just talking back in forth about what's going to happen when Kate moves. Kate didn't know where she was moving to, but I do in my present day self. This was beginning to get really strange, these memories were actually pretty sad, how could they not be? I didn't know if my present day self was dead or alive and breathing. My surroundings were then changed again and this time, it brought tears to my eyes. This was the day that Kate was moving. It revealed me and Kate hugging while we were both crying because we didn't want to lose each other. I was crying again looking back at this memory. She then entered her mom's car and drove off leaving a sad eight year old behind. Kate was looking out the window on the left side of the car waving bye at me doing the same. My young self then started to run towards the car trying to say one last bye but failed to do so as the car left the neighborhood and drove down the street. My surroundings were then changed and revealed my present day self in my room on Facebook posting that horrible message. This time, I was crying so hard because this was actually a memory. Why would this be a memory? This is horrible! I just didn't know why this was a memory stuck in my head. He left the bedroom and entered with a gun in his hand while putting the gun in his mouth, aiming up, with his finger on the trigger. The police officer then kicked down the door and grabbed the gun from my present day self. He failed as the gun fired and pierced the side of my chest, next to my ribs. Fortunately, the bullet was near my heart, it was where the ribs were located which meant the bullet broke some ribs. I might still be alive in the real world, this world seems as if I might be dead. I then began to shout.

"Wake up! Wake up, Humphrey! This is a dream, you have to wake up!" I shouted.

There was then different sounds, sounds of a heart monitor next to where my body was located. My eyes were then open to reveal a doctor looking over me. He turned off the heart monitor and sat me up in the bed.

"Well, look who's finally awake." He spoke.

When he said this, I was beginning to think that I was in a coma because he said look who's _finally_ awake. "Was I in a coma?" I asked.

"No. I just said finally to joke around." He said which pissed me off.

"Well can you please not do that? That really freaked me out." I told him.

"Sorry." He apologized.

Wow, trying to be funny like that? This is serious, this isn't a joke! What the fuck is wrong with him? Does he think this is a joke? 'Calm down, Humphrey.' My conscience told me. Fortunately I calmed down before I tried to do something that would be regretful. The doctor then exited the room to probably give a report on what happened. Unexpectedly, he brought in a few visitors, Kate, Eve, Winston, and Lilly. The whole Smith family was here to check on me. They must really care about me. But there was a part in me that I didn't want to see them right now. This is just embarrassing for me to try and kill myself and for them seeing me. I looked away from them, I didn't want them to see my face.

"Humphrey, come on. Don't feel embarrassed." Winston spoke.

I looked back at them. "Hey guys." I said putting on a fake smile.

"Hey, Humphrey. How are you doing?" Kate asked.

"I'm doing good, I guess." I replied.

We were there just talking, to be honest, I actually enjoyed talking to people who actually cared for me. I know my parents cared for me but they were now dead, so now there's no one who cares for me except these wonderful and careful people. It was mostly me and Kate talking while Eve and Winston had their own little private conversation. Me and Kate were talking about random topics. The doctor came back in while everybody else left except for the one I loved, Kate. The doctor told me that I had two broken ribs. He picked up and gauze and a some tape and put it where my two broken ribs were located. Kate looked away because she hated seeing me like this or she just thought it was disgusting to look at a big bruise. The doctor finished and released me from the hospital. Kate entered her car and I followed her example. She then drove me to my house. The whole ride was silent, which I personally hated because I really wanted to talk to her, but she didn't want to. After exiting her car, I entered my house. The house was empty except for one person, Humphrey Dalton. Tears were then going on vacation from my eyes. This house was to sad to be in because there is so many memories that were in this house. I called Kate and asked her if I was available to come over, which she said it was fine. Making my towards Kate's house, flashbacks were streaming through my head revealing my young self, my parents, and the infamous Kate Smith. Kate's front door was then in front of me. After knocking on Kate's door, Kate answered and told me to come in. I hope she understands why I came over because I didn't want her to know that I love her. Anyway, we made our way into Kate's bedroom. We were talking about random topics and a heavy topic, me trying to kill myself. To be honest, I didn't know why she brought up this topic.

"Why would you try to kill yourself?" She asked.

"I had no one left." I answered.

"You have this family." She answered.

"Yeah, I know, but I wasn't thinking when I tried." I replied.

I then burst into tears while inaudibly saying words that no one could understand. She noticed her mistake and apologized. It didn't work so she then gave me a hug while resting her head on mine while saying 'It's okay' and 'I'm sorry.' I was beginning to finish my breakdown while sniffling. The meltdown finished while she was still hugging me and resting her head on mine. She then got off of me which was kind of sad because she was so soft and her comfort was beyond this world. Me and Kate then exited her bedroom and went downstairs into her living room probably to watch TV or just talk again. I sat down on the couch while Kate ventured off to the cabinet. She bent down while turning on the PS4. I couldn't help but stare at her perfect ass. Kate then got up and sat down strangely really close to me. This was the closest she sat to me in forever. I just went with the flow like I always do because sometimes I just don't give a shit. She then got on Netflix and gave me the controller. She told me to pick a movie or TV show. After about seven minutes of breezing through Netflix, I finally found a movie that has been one of my favorite movies for a while, Chronicle, the movie when teenagers discover this weird, extraterrestrial, object underground and get mysterious powers such as, Flying and levitating materials with your eyes. We then began to watch the movie. About one hour into the movie, I put my arm around Kate and that's when Kate cuddled up to me which meant she got really close that our legs were touching. As usual, I went with the flow. Once we finished the movie, Kate and me couldn't stop talking about how awesome it was. She obviously liked the movie, maybe a little too much. Kate and me then made our to her room to go to sleep. I brushed my teeth in which she did my example.

"Hey, Kate, do you have an air mattress?" I asked.

"No, sorry." She replied.

"Does that mean we'll have to sleep in the same bed?" I asked.

"Yeah, we did all the time when we were young. Can't we do it again?" She asked.

"I guess..." I said.

She then took off her clothes until she was in her bra and panties. I just stood there with an open jaw. Kate gave me a strange look and smiled. "What? You haven't seen a girl in underwear before?" She asked.

"I have, but this is just unexpected." I replied.

"What do you sleep in?" She asked.

"I sleep shirtless while my shorts are still on." I replied.

"Do it then, unless if you don't have the guts." She challenged.

I took off my shirt to reveal my muscular abs and muscles. "Damn! You're muscular!" She said.

"You think so?" I asked.

"Yeah!" She replied.

Kate then got in her bed and lied down while patting the other side of the bed. I then followed her example and lied down facing her. She smiled and told me to look the other way. I did as she was told and faced the other way. That's when she did something I never thought she would do, she got close to me and spooned me. She wrapped her arm around me and brought me even closer. If Eve walked in and saw us like this, holy shit. Please don't. PLEASE. Kate told me good night which I did the same. Two hours passed and I was still here awake not believing Kate was doing this. Go with the flow. My eyes suddenly shut and I was then asleep.


	6. Author's Note 1

**A/N. Hey everybody! Now this author's note isn't meaning the same as last time. I will be continuing this story and possibly make a sequel once this is done. I will also be making 'wolf world' FanFictions as well so stay tuned. But this is all about something new happening to this story. I will be taking a vote on to which P.O.V. you would like for me to set in this story.**

 **P.O.V. List**

 **-Kate**

 **-Lilly**

 **-Garth**

 **-Winston**

 **-Eve**

 **Those are the P.O.V's. Please vote. Anyway I was really surprised about last chapter's reviews. They say that it was an outstanding chapter and possibly the best chapter yet. WOW! Thanks for the support guys, I really appreciate it. Enough of my constant barrage of blabbering... for now :D**


	7. Chapter 7: Garth

**A/N. Hey everybody! I'm back with another chapter for Humphrey's Life: Remastered. I know this story isn't exactly the same as the last one, but in my opinion, my first version wasn't that good. The ideas for Chapter 4 were from Misery to a Good Life by The-crazy-lone-wolf77. His story is really reliable on pathos, just a commitment. Anyway, there are two shoutouts I have to share.**

 **Hikers123: Lovely start up man. Thank you for the shoutout in an earlier chapter. I absolutely love your story so far. I never read high school stories, but this is defiantly something more. Thank you for asking me to read this story. Will defiantly be back for more.**

 **Response: Well you're welcome my man. You better be back for more! Nah, I'm just kidding you don't have to if you don't want to.**

 **Zane: Bro I love this story keep up the good work and do me a favor kick Garth's ass.  
**

 **Response: Well your favor will be completed. And I will keep up my work, thanks to you guys.**

 **Now I know there was way more reviews, but same as last time, they meant the most to me. They are all highly appreciated. Let's get on with this chapter, shall we?**

 _Previously on Humphrey's Life: Remastered..._

 _Kate then got in her bed and lied down while patting the other side of the bed. I then followed her example and lied down facing her. She smiled and told me to look the other way. I did as she was told and faced the other way. That's when she did something I never thought she would do, she got close to me and spooned me. She wrapped her arm around me and brought me even closer. If Eve walked in and saw us like this, holy shit. Please don't. PLEASE. Kate told me good night which I did the same. Two hours passed and I was still here awake not believing Kate was doing this. Go with the flow. My eyes suddenly shut and I was then asleep._

 _Now on Humphrey's Life: Remastered..._

 **Chapter 6: Garth's Strike Backfires**

 **Humphrey's P.O.V.**

The twitching in Kate's sleep made me wake up instantly. Some people twitch during their sleep, same with me. My parents always complained that I twitched to much when I was sleeping with them at the age of five through nine. Unbelievably, she was still spooning with me in her sleep. Her head was resting on my chest which was really beautiful to look at. She looked more cute than she was awake when she was sleeping. Wait a minute, what the hell am I saying? She looks the same as she does when she's awake. At least you'll have those beautiful amber eyes to look at. If you look at her eyes, you'll melt all the way until you're a puddle. It was like she was an angel in disguise. She was then beginning to stir in her sleep, which was a sign that she was waking up. She opened her eyes as if she was opening them for the first time, the reason I said this because she forcefully opened them while blinking several times and then let out a huge yawn. This made me chuckle a bit because when she yawned, she made a facial expression that looked like Joe from the infamous television series Impractical Jokers. If you watched the show, you would understand how funny his face looked. I then returned the favor and made a facial expression of my own. Mine was just my old facial expression that I used on her for years, but evidently it still got her because she started to crack up. It looked as if tears were forming in her eyes from laughing to hard. Her face when she laughed was just priceless because she covered her mouth with her hand and bent down while laughing. Obviously she still remembered my funny face. She gave me a playful punch in the arm, I didn't feel anything from it considering the pain intolerance of my body. We sadly got out of our position we were in, spooning. Kate got new clothes from her dresser while I just put on the same clothes I had on yesterday. It seems as if boys don't care how they look. The new generation is really fucked up, I mean come on, people are now sagging their jeans. They think it looks cool when it really is a prison joke which means that they're available. Kate exited the bedroom, while I followed her example right behind her. She was walking with a sway in her hips. I know what this meant, she's trying to get attention. I'm going to try and not look at the ass, succeeding was the goal I wanted to overcome. I failed to do so as I took one little glance, fuck! We made our way into the kitchen and made ourselves from breakfast. She was making some cereal and I was making something special for the whole family to enjoy. I got bacon, pancake batter, eggs, toast, and a waffle cooker. The breakfast of the century was making its return with its new cook. Kate was a little concerned about this, which received me saying that I was making a little surprise for the whole family. She thanked me when my words were your welcome. The breakfast of the century looked harder to cook than it did when my mom was making it. My body kept twitching during the cooking. This was really strange because my body doesn't twitch when I'm awake. It was confirmed that my body parts weren't fully awake yet. This really is annoying because it kind of tickles when they're asleep. My body parts shook like a person having a seizure. Kate then gave me a hug from behind, startling me a little. I didn't expect Kate to do this either, it seemed as if she really liked me or something. She finished the hug with a kiss on the cheek which was also surprising to me. Kate washed her bowl in the sink while I was still cooking the breakfast of the century. It was taking longer than unexpected, my mom made it in four minutes while I on the other hand was already passed twenty minutes. 'Come on, Humphrey. Work faster!' My head challenged. Magic seemed to take over because my body parts started to reflexively move on their own. My whole body was working twice as faster. Four minutes later, it was all done. I checked for undercook and overcook, I wanted to make this perfect. With no signs, I placed the food in an organized pattern on the plate and set the plate down on the table. Lilly then made her way downstairs and immediately made her way towards the table.

"Don't eat the food yet. First, go wake up Eve and Winston." I said.

"Okay, I'm doing this for the food." Lilly said,

"I figured." I said.

Lilly made her way back upstairs and downstairs in the matter of fifteen seconds. Eve and Winston were slowly dragging themselves down the stairs. They finally their way downstairs and smelled something delicious as from their facial expressions. I told them that breakfast was on the table. Kate let out a finally which I chuckled in return. They sat down and started to eat the breakfast of the century. Lily was eating the breakfast extremely fast, talking quintuple bites. Holy shit! She must have a big appetite because she finished the breakfast so fast! Lilly might have the biggest appetite for a girl her age. Even Winston and Eve were surprised at how fast she finished her food, hell even Kate was surprised, same with me. Lilly then went upstairs to do whatever the fuck. Winston, Eve, and Kate were still eating together, savoring every piece of food that entered their mouth. Eventually, they all finished and thanked me for the heavenly meal. To be honest, I thought I wouldn't make this breakfast as good as my mom, but it looked like it. Moreover, this seemed to be as good as my mom made it. If only she was still here. Tears were starting to form in my eyes from thinking about my mom, in which I had to push out of my mind to not have another breakdown in front of my friends. Kate came back downstairs with a new outfit on. She was wearing a white T-Shirt and some skinny jeans which were bring her ass popping out! My mind was telling me to look at it, but I was right in front of her and I didn't want to act like a jerk. Refusing to go away, my mind was getting the best of me, but my body was fighting back hard. Eventually, my decision was to not look at the perfect ass. Sad isn't it? Anyway, back to reality. She thanked me for the breakfast and I replied with a your welcome. We then began to lean forward really slowly. 'Wait, is this it? Is this going to be my first kiss? No way, not with Kate. But we're about to right now. 'Go with the flow.' I thought to myself. Both of our lips perked and got closer to each other's lips. This was the moment I couldn't mess up in my entire life. Our lips were getting closer and closer every second that passed through time. Then Eve cock-blocked us by yelling for Kate to come upstairs for some reason that I couldn't understand. Kate was beginning to walk upstairs which gave me a chance to glance at the ass she has. Her ass was popping out considering that she had skinny jeans on. Her ass was also perfectly round. God gave her the booty though. I then began to clean up the mess I left in the kitchen from cooking the whole family some breakfast. Once that was done, my venturing was then going upstairs. Kate and I then ran into each other while venturing to adjacent ends of the stairs. Kate and I then went inside her room and once we entered, Kate pulled out a board game that made my heart sink. The board game was Sorry Sliders. I can't believe she would still have this board game after all of these years apart from one another. We eventually began to play the board game. I couldn't believe at how good I was at this board game because I am awful at all of the other board games that other people love to play.

"Sorry!" I said in victory.

"Dammit!" Kate said in defeat.

"Oh well." I said.

"I promise you, I will beat you one day." She said.

"Be careful for what you promise for." I told her.

"You just took that from that one saying 'be careful for what you wish for.' She said.

"I know." I said.

"Do you want to do something?" I asked her.

"Sure, what?" She asked.

"Maybe we can go to the park and do something..." I said.

"Sounds good." She replied.

And with that, we told Eve were going to the park, got in Kate's car, and left to head towards the park. The only thing that was on my mind was Garth. Garth has almost made me kill myself, but my parents were just random. It's really sad. My parents and my dog died. Garth has stepped over the line with me. Next time I see him, I will smash his face in. Soon enough, we were parked right in front of the park. We got out of the car and entered the park. The park's name was Ashland Park. Ashland? What kind of name is that? That's a horrible name for a park. It reminds me of how I spread my dog's ashes on the coast. Tears were on their way to my eyes, so I decided to push the flashback out of my mind and to focus on me and Kate. Kate and I have known each other for quite some time now. We've had many 'adventures' together. That all changed when she moved away, but I didn't know that when I moved, I was actually living really close to her. Unbeknownst to me, I didn't even know that I was about to walk right in front of the gate. Kate stopped me and asked if I was on drugs. Wow, what a question was my reply. She knows that drugs were really disgusting to me. Drugs are one of the worst things that a human can do to his/her body. Anyway, Kate and I were then walking on a path leading to God knows where. We were talking about random topics, as usual. We were walking and talking all the way until the end of the path, which was probably seventeen more miles away considering this is one of the longest paths in the state. That's when I saw the guy I was thinking about mostly all day, Garth. He was all alone... This is going to give me a chance to smash his face to a pulp. I walked over to him and began to speak to him.

"What the hell, Garth!?" I yelled.

"Oh look, it's the faggot back to get beat up again. Don't worry, I would love to do that." He spoke.

"First of all, I'm not a faggot and second of all, why did you burn my crosses and kill my dog?" I asked.

"Because you didn't listen to me about _*whistle.*_ " He said.

"Oh, Kate?!" I yelled.

"Yeah, Kate." I said.

That's when Kate decided to join in on the... whatever the hell it was. "What about me?" She asked.

"He told me that I shouldn't near you because he wants to have a chance with you." I said.

"You really think I'm going to be your girlfriend?!" She asked while yelling.

"Not now." Garth replied.

"What in the hell makes you think I'm going to be your girlfriend after of what you did to Humphrey?" She asked.

"Shut up!" Garth stroke.

"WHY WOULD I SHUT UP TO SOMEBODY WHO KILLED SOMEONE'S LOVED ONE?!" She yelled.

"You're just mad because your tampon is too far in." Garth said.

"Okay, now you crossed the line pal." I told him while punching him right in the face.

Garth fell back a little while rubbing the side of his face. His temple is the main target for me to go for. I was always told that violence is never the key, but I was just so pissed off at him that I couldn't control my anger. Garth let out a yell of anger and charged right at me. My reflexes took over and my reflexes made me dodge to the side while putting my leg out for him to trip over it. It was successful. Garth tripped over my leg and hit his face on the ground. I trash-talked him by saying that he was eating dirt. Surprisingly, he got back up and charged at me again with his fist balled in the air. My reflexes did the same thing, but Garth expected this. He jumped over my leg and punched the side of my face. My face went to the side and I fell back on my back. I lay there for a second thinking of what to do. The thoughts then entered my mind. I got back up and stood put on my position. Charging was a horrible idea. I stood with my back turned to him, standing there until he charged at me. My fist was hidden in my shirt with my fist balled up. Turning around while throwing a punch would be a critical hit. I stood there for at least five seconds until he finally charged at me. I put my feet in the correct position. I was ready. I turned around with my fist balled up taking a swing at him. He managed to punch my stomach, but that all backfired when my fist suddenly met his temple. He was sent flying back. He was then knocked out cold on the ground. I couldn't believe it, I just knocked out one of the strongest guys in school. He was there, lying in defeat. Kate and I left the park in a hurry. We drove away and headed towards Kate's house. My thoughts were suddenly changed to what time it was. After pulling out my phone, the time read '8:36.' Damn! That turned out to be a longer time at the park then expected. Hell, 8:00 is when I get tired. My eyelids suddenly began to get heavier every second. Tiredness was striking my body like Usain Bolt because of how fast it was. Kate was acting the same way. We made it to her house and we entered her house and went into her bedroom. I took off my shirt to reveal my muscles. Kate asked if she could feel them, which I gladly accepted. She took her hand and rubbed it around my ripped six-pack. They could also be seen from one of my shirts. I tell you something, I may not look strong, but I really am. Kate stopped and took of her clothes to reveal her stomach and legs. She had a tan body probably by sitting out in the sun, or a tanning bed but I doubt she uses that. Kate and I then got on her bed and fell asleep the instant we put our heads down on the pillows.

 **A/N. And that concluded another chapter of Humphrey's Life: Remastered. Sorry, I haven't updated in a while, there has been some stuff going on that I would rather not explain. Anyway, this story's rating will be changed to M. So if you can't find it on the archive, just change the filter to M and you'll surely enough find it there. And the votes are in, my family members, friends, and you guys voted for Kate to have her own P.O.V. Sorry it wasn't on this chapter. It probably won't happen for the next few, but it will surely happen soon. Anyway, I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you later. Feel free to PM me if you want, Review if you'd like, and read for enjoyment.**


	8. Chapter 8: Karaoke Night

**A/N. Hey everybody! I'm back with another installment of Humphrey's Life Remastered. This chapter won't contain Kate's P.O.V. Like I said, her P.O.V. will be later on in the story. What will Humphrey face after he knocked out Garth? Well, we're about to find out in this latest installment. Let's get on with the shoutouts, they are all highly appreciated, but as always, these were the ones that meant most to me.**

 **kateissexy: That was great I loved it great job and thanks for that shout out last chapter I see this story really going a long way.**

 **Response: Well you're welcome with the shoutout. The only hope is... that my story will be long and won't be cut short.**

 **Zero and Xero: Xero: TAKE THAT GARTH! hahaha that is what you deserve bastard and more!, great episode, what are you eating that are making this outstanding chapters! Zero: Emm one thing, the day of this chapter was in the weekend? I will figured it in that way, at first was a little confusing, maybe you can put in the top of the chapter what day is, well I dunno is your fic, is just an idea.**

 **Response: Well, thanks for the review guys! I love how you said "take that you bastard." I just thought that was freaking hilarious. Anyway, if you could put this message in a more elucidative way, then maybe I can understand why you are trying to say. Sorry if that sounds rude in a way.**

 **Let's get on with this chapter.**

 _Previously on Humphrey's Life: Remastered..._

 _My eyelids suddenly began to get heavier every second. Tiredness was striking my body like Usain Bolt because of how fast he was. Kate was acting the same way. We made it to her house and we entered her house and went into her bedroom. I took off my shirt to reveal my muscles. Kate asked if she could feel them, which I gladly accepted. She took her hand and rubbed it around my ripped six-pack. They could also be seen from one of my shirts. I tell you something, I may not look strong, but I really am. Kate stopped and took off her clothes to reveal her stomach and legs. She had a tan body probably by sitting out in the sun, or a tanning bed but I doubt she uses that. Kate and I then got in her bed and fell asleep the instant we put our heads down on the pillows._

 _Now on Humphrey's Life: Remastered..._

 **Chapter 7: Karaoke Night**

 **Humphrey's P.O.V.**

The sun's beaming rays came glamouring through the windows of Kate's bedroom. The rays were shining my eyes which caused me to wake up, rather early. I took in my surroundings and came to the conclusion that I was still in Kate's bedroom. I looked at the alarm clock adjacent to Kate's bed. The time was 7:52. Wow! Never in my life did I ever wake up this early. Kate wasn't even stirring from the sun's rays probably because my body was blocking the sun from reaching her, which actually was a good idea because it would be disappointing for Kate to wake up. She just looks so beautiful when she's asleep. She may actually be an angel in disguise. Just by looking at her, you will surely feel something in your heart real quick. Take me for example, I had a crush on her ever since I first laid my eyes on her. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted when the front door of her house opened. It must've been Winston or Eve going to work or something. Highly doubt it was a robber. My thoughts were suddenly growing back into my mind. All of these thoughts had Kate in them. It seems as if Kate can't get out of my head. Well, that's true in every way possible. Kate was then, disappointingly, beginning to stir in her sleep. Or was it twitching? Nah, it was stirring because her eyes were opening and she was forcefully making herself sit up. When she was fully awake, she gave me a hug which received me following her example. The cushiony feels of a girl hug always made me shiver ever so slightly. Luckily, she didn't feel me shiver, if she did that would've been just plain out weird. But everyone is weird in a way. It really doesn't make sense to me why people think that weird is an insult. I mean seriously, come on! Everyone is weird in their own way. Kate interrupted my train of thoughts by giving up the hug after about five or six seconds. She then gave me the original move, kissing me on the cheek. Her wet lips touched my rather dry cheek. It might've made Long John Silver get happy, but he shrunk back to normal in the matter of ten seconds. That was quick for 'him' to do that but whatever. Go with the flow. Kate put on some new clothes; I put on my same ole dirty clothes I had on yesterday. Kate said I was welcome to wash the outfit if I wanted to. I replied that would suffice. Kate showed me where her washing machine was. Her washing machine was located in the garage. It didn't seem strange to me that her washing machine was located in the garage. Hell, mine is... Anyway, back to reality. I took off my shirt and jeans to reveal me in my boxers. Kate was taken aback by my actions. Kate took my clothes and tossed them in the washing machine. The clothes seemed to be a rag-doll when she threw them in. She threw them in without a care in the world. That was kind of funny to watch. We went back into the house with me in my boxers. It wasn't embarrassing to me right at this moment, but it might be in a few minutes or something. Wait a second, what is today?! If yesterday was Sunday, then today must be... Holy shit! My clothes better wash quick.

"Humphrey, why are you freaking out all of a sudden?" Kate asked concerning my actions.

"We got to get to school and fast!" I replied.

"Seriously, Humphrey... Are you kidding me?" Kate said laughing her head off.

"What is it? Oh my gosh... I'm a dumb-ass... Today is an inservice day." I said.

"Yeah... Don't call yourself a dumb-ass because you aren't one." She said.

"Okay." I replied plainly.

Kate gave me another kiss on the cheek and a hug. I couldn't bare but to enjoy the hug. We ended the hug and started to make breakfast. She got out some Cheerios, while I just settled for Total. Total had to be the healthiest cereal because of the fruits that are in it. To be honest, I was actually surprised to see that she had Total because mostly everybody in the world don't have Total as a cereal. We finished the making of breakfast and sat down next to each other on her dining table. Kate and I then struck ourselves a conversation. She was such a good conversationalist. We talked about some rumors going around about this town. One rumor was that the Weeknd was going to perform in this town. I wouldn't be surprised considering he's on a world tour or something. And this was his hometown so, I guess he will perform here. We changed the subject and talked about each other. She asked if I might be staying here permanently until I was old enough that I could get my own house. I said I might if it was okay with her parents. She then let out a cheerful 'Yes.' A strange look was then plattered on my face. Kate then finished her breakfast with an embarrassed physiognomy. Oh, are you serious? She can't be embarrassed, can she? I finished my breakfast and washed it out in the sink. Once that was over with, I walked up from behind Kate and gave her a hug. Kate turned her head around and smiled at me. She took her hand and placed it on mine which was located around her neck. This was a moment I would never forget in my life. We broke up the hug and went into the living room. We sat down on the couch while Kate was bending over to turn on her PS4. This gave me another time to gaze at that ass. She got up, sat down next to me, and grabbed the controller. She handed me the PS4 controller which actually surprised me a little.

"Do you want to play a video game or watch Netflix?" I asked.

"Let's play a video game because we watched Netflix yesterday." She said.

"Which video game?" I asked.

"How about..." she said while looking through her stash of video games, "Call of Duty: Black Ops 3?" She finished off.

"Sure." I replied.

I put the game in and went to the main menu. This game in my opinion isn't the best. COD: BO3 is really disappointing. The campaign sucks, the zombies is okay I guess, and the multiplayer is phenomenal. The multiplayer is probably the best aspect of this game. One thing that was really good is that they remade Hijacked from BO2. Hijacked was one of the most beloved map in BO2. In BO3 it is beloved as well. Back to reality. I entered a multiplayer match of Safeguard. Safeguard was the best mode in this game. The game just now started, which was a good thing because when you join the game early, it kind of sucks. I chose the class with the Kuda in it. The Kuda had to be the best SMG in the game. The Vesper used to be until they nerfed it. Eventually we won the match with me being at the top of the leaderboard. My record was 57-4. I did the Hotline Bling dance taunt which received a lot of laughs from other people talking into their mic. Kate decided to try out the multiplayer. She was, surprisingly, doing really good. Wow, she's also a gamer. I'm in love. Three hours have passed just us playing a video game. We got off the video games right when the front door opened to reveal Winston and Eve. 'Here goes nothing.' I thought to myself.

"Good evening, sir, ma'am." I greeted.

"Humphrey, please. Call us Winston and Eve." Winston said.

"Okay, I have a question for you both." I said.

"What is it? You know you can ask us anything." Eve said.

"I was wondering if I can stay here until I am old enough to afford my own apartment." I said.

"Of course you can, Humphrey. It's just that why do you?" Winston asked.

"If I stay at my house, I'm going to have so many emotional and mental breakdowns." I said.

"I understand. The answer is yes, you can stay here." Eve said.

"Thank you so much!" I said giving them both a hug.

And it just went on from there. We broke the hug and me and Kate went upstairs. I got on my phone and got on the internet. I was scrolling through all of the restaurants. And there it was... the perfect restaurant. The restaurant named, Mermaid Karaoke. This restaurant has five stars from every critic. It was said to have amazing food and a good karaoke program. I loved singing, especially in the shower. Nothing wrong with that. I told Kate what we're doing and she agreed. We asked Winston and Eve if we could go to the restaurant. Thankfully they accepted. A good thirty minutes passed and we were at the restaurant. On the outside, it looked like the Cheesecake Factory. We entered the restaurant and were greeted by a waiter. He walked us to our booth. Surprisingly, there was no one singing. 'Might not be able to yet.' I thought to myself. Suddenly, the manager of the restaurant stepped up onto the karaoke floor and announced that everyone was now able to sing if they desired too. Kate and I were the first to get up there considering that we both love to sing and we were the closest to the stage.

"What song?" I asked her.

"How about, In the Night?" She asked.

"Sure." I replied plainly.

"Okay, you two. What do you desire to sing?" The manager asked.

"In the Night by The Weeknd." I told him.

"Good luck." The manager asked.

The song began, and we sang.

 **In the Night lyrics**

 _All alone she was living  
_ _In a world without an end or beginning  
Baby girl was living life for the feeling  
But I don't mind  
I don't mind (Oh)  
And all the wrongs she committed  
She was numb and she was so co-dependent  
She was young and all she had was the city  
But I don't mind  
I don't mind_

 _And I know  
That she's capable of anything, it's riveting  
But when  
You wake up  
She's always gone, gone, gone (Oh)_

 _In the night she hears him calling  
In the night she's dancing to relieve the pain  
She'll never walk away (I don't think you understand)  
In the night when she comes crawling  
Dollar bills and tears keep falling down her face  
She'll never walk away (I don't think you understand)_

 _He sang a song when he did it  
He was cold and he was so unforgiving  
Now she dances to the song on the minute  
Yeah all the time  
All the time (Oh)  
It made her weak when she hear it  
And it got her on her knees like religion  
She was young and she was forced to be a woman  
Yeah all the time  
All the time  
_

 _And I know  
That she's capable of anything, it's riveting  
But when  
You wake up  
She's alway gone, gone gone (Oh)_

 _In the night she hears him calling  
In the night she's dancing to relieve the pain  
She'll never walk away (I don't think you understand)  
In the night when she comes crawling  
Dollar bills and tears keep falling down her face  
She'll never walk away (I don't think you understand)_

 _I don't think you understand  
I don't think you understand  
I don't think you understand_

 _In the night she hears him calling  
In the night she's dancing to relieve the pain  
She'll never walk away (I don't think you understand)  
In the night when she comes crawling  
Dollar bills and tears keep falling down her face  
She'll never walk away (I don't think you understand)_

We finished the song and everybody cheered so loud it might've made the planet shake. It felt so good for me to perform a duet with my crush, and friend, Kate. We thanked the applause and once we got back to our seats, Winston and Eve stared at us with open jaws. I assume that they are surprised at how well Kate and I performed. Kate was actually a really good singer. She's the best female singer I have heard in my life so far. The waiter then came to our table and gave us our food. The food was so good, I finished it in under three minutes probably. Kate was the next to finish the amazing food. Winston was third, and Eve was last probably because she was savoring every piece of food that entered her mouth. The waiter then brought us our bill. The bill was a total of 62.30. That didn't seem that bad. I took my wallet out and put my debit card in the slot it was supposed to go in. Winston and Eve were surprised to see me pay. I'm guessing that they thought I didn't have any money in my bank account considering that my parents died. My rich uncle, whom lives in Seattle, said that if my parents were unable to put money into my banking account, he said that he would. I haven't met him yet, but I'm sure I will one day. We left the restaurant and drove towards Kate's house. The whole ride there was silent. We eventually got to Kate's house and exited the car. The moment in the restaurant had to be one of the best moments of my life. Kate and I sang out hearts out. Our voices might be gone tomorrow. We all entered Kate's house and ventured off into a bedroom. We were all tired, except for Kate and I. We played Sorry Sliders until midnight. And with that, we both got in her bed and Kate spooned me. It felt so good to me that she does this. I eventually drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9: Baseball Tryouts

**A/N. Hey everybody! I'm finally back with another chapter for** ** _Humphrey's Life: Remastered_** **! This story has been so much fun to write, way more fun than writing** ** _Humphrey's Life_** **but that's okay. Karaoke Night has been the second most loved chapter in this story! I didn't expect it, but it happened. Now I would just want to say Thank You to NoRoleModelz98 for sending the nicest thing I have read in my entire life. His message made me feel so good about myself. Also, NoRoleModelz98 has his own High School Story that is awesome so far. His FanFiction is named** ** _Alpha & Omega High School: The Beginning of Madness._** **You guys should go check it out if you haven't. Anyway, here are the shoutouts!**

 **NoRoleModelz98: Awesome Dude Never Stop Writing 2nd Best High School FanFiction In My Opinion. I Hope You Work Your Way Up To The Top :D *A Million Thumbs Up***

 **Response: Well, I never expected this story to be the 2nd best High School FanFiction but it evidently did with someone. Again, thanks for the PM. I will at least try to work my up to the top thanks to you!**

 **kateissexy: Omg I'm just at a loss for words on this chapter it's is amazing cannot wait for the next one. It's gonna be great I just know it is.**

 **Response: Well, kateissexy I'm just like you. I'm speechless with this review dude. Thanks**

 **Well, I still can't get over how Modelz sent me that meaningful message to me. For the, probable, last time... Thank You! Enough of my constant barrage of blabbering, let's get this chapter on the road! P.S. I'm also surprised that people are saying that I'm an excellent writer even though I'm only 13 xD**

 _Previously on Humphrey's Life: Remastered..._ **(Say this like they say it in certain television series because it would make it more fun to read xD)**

 _We eventually got to Kate's house and exited the car. The moment in the restaurant had to be one of the best moments of my life. Kate and I sang our hearts out. Our voices might be gone tomorrow. We all entered Kate's house and ventured off into a bedroom. We were all tired, except for Kate and I. We played Sorry Sliders until midnight. And with that, we both got in her bed and Kate spooned me. It felt so good to me that she does this. I eventually drifted off to sleep._

 _Now on Humphrey's Life: Remastered..._

 **Chapter 8: Baseball Tryouts**

 **Humphrey's P.O.V.**

The abhorred, wailing monstrosity, otherwise known as an alarm clock made Kate and I shoot off of our pillows. We gazed at each other for at least five second until we decided to put some clothes on. Kate got some clothes that she got from her dresser, while I on the other hand was putting on the same clothes that I've had on for five days in a row. Kate was giving me thoughts if we should go back to my house and get all of my clothes and put them in her closet considering that I'm living here now. My response to the idea was that I might go tonight and get all of my other clothes. There was probably clothes in my closet to small for me, but there was only one way to find out. I finished putting our clothes on and we exited her bedroom and entered the bathroom. Kate said she was going to take a shower, which was no big deal. We could just take turns of whom gets the shower every morning. Ladies' first wasn't available at this moment. Well if I was going to be polite, I should let her shower every morning while I could shower every night. We confabulated the idea some more and agreed to it. Kate shut the door leaving me with her towel in my hands. I'm guessing she accidentally forgot to take the towel away from me. Kate noticed the mistake and cracked the door opened with her hand reaching for the towel. I handed the towel to her and after that happened, she shut the door back shut and probably locked it considering the little noise the door makes when you lock it. The front door of the house opened which received a reaction from me looking to see whom was entering or exiting. It was confirmed that it was Winston leaving the house with a briefcase in his hand. My thoughts were saying that he was going to work, which might've been right. I began to notice that I was still standing in front of the restroom door. If someone was behind me they would probably think that I was listening to Kate shower, and I'm not that kind of person so I entered back into Kate's bedroom and took my phone off its charger it was getting charged by. Kate had two chargers so she let me have one. Kate had to be the nicest person I have ever met in my entire life. The best thing about her was that she had that fantastic personality. My train of thoughts were interrupted when the shower was turned off and the footsteps of someone stepping out of the chapter. My thoughts were running a mile a minute. The restroom door opened to reveal Kate with a towel wrapped around her head and a towel wrapped around her upper and lower region of the body. Kate entered the bedroom and asked me to step out of the room so she could put her clothes on. I did what she told me to do and stepped out. Kate, again, shut the door on me, not effecting me in any way possible. When Kate opened the bedroom door, she looked so marvelous. She was wearing a tight short-sleeve plain blue shirt and some skinny jeans which made her ass pop right out. Plus she was wearing some light blue nikes as her shoes with some plain white socks. I just stood there with an open jaw while Kate shot me a concerned glare. My countenance changed the instant she landed her eyes on my face. I complemented her appearance in which she followed my example. Now, it was my turn to use the bathroom. Luckily, there was some cologne and some deodorant for me to put on, giving me a nice smell in my armpits and all over my body, sanguinely. Kate and I then headed downstairs and entered the kitchen to make ourselves some breakfast, which was probably going to be cereal because there wasn't enough time to cook a breakfast such as bacon, eggs, and toast. At the moment I was about to pour milk into my cereal, Kate gave me a hug from behind. Fortunately it didn't make me clumsily spill the milk all over the place. She broke the impeccable hug with an even more impeccable kiss on the cheek. Unfortunately the kiss left a make up lip mark on my cheek. Kate laughed at me when I began to wash the mark off in the sink. Hell, where else am I going to wipe it off. Kate and I made ourselves the same cereal and sat down at the countertop and began to eat the exquisite cereal. I decided to go a little unhealthy this morning, I made myself some Lucky Charms which weren't all that bad. Normally I would eat Total every morning or the breakfast of the century, but it's good to go unhealthy every once in a while. We finished our breakfast simultaneously and washed the dirty dishes in the sink before we got our backpacks packed. Kate and I then locked the front door and exited the house.

"So... are you ready for another boring day at school?" I asked her.

"All for it." She replied sarcastically.

"You know they have baseball and softball tryouts today after school, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I might try out for softball if that's what you're trying to get at." Kate replied.

"I'm going to try out for baseball." I said.

"Yeah, no dip Sherlock." Kate said while having a heartwarming smile on her face.

The rest of the walk was silent, which was kind of saddening to be honest. Kate, again, was a fantastic conversationalist when you talk to her, but when you don't talk to her it makes you feel sad inside for no apparent reason. It was truly a mystery. We finally got to school and entered the palace of boredom. I walked with Kate all the way to the left wing of the school and ventured off to our lockers. Kate went to an adjacent locker to mine and opened it while I just stared at her. My long-lasting stare was discontinued when Garth came walking by with a big bruise on his temple. It felt so good that I was the victim that punched Garth so hard that he got knocked out cold. Garth gave me a hateful glare in which I followed his example. At that moment, I just wanted to shove Garth up against the wall and punch him to death and knock him out, but it would've been the worst decision possible so I just got my Science Binder from my locker and walked over to Kate to wait for her to get her stuff ready. Kate got up with her materials the instant I stood next to her. Kate then left me in the dust as she began to fast-walk to Mrs. Lewis' class. My digitigrade was the opposite of hers, walking normal-speed. As I was walking a kid I have never seen before walked past me with his hair compensating his body. 'He needs to get a haircut.' I thought. We entered the classroom simultaneously and ventured off to our seats. We ventured off to our assigned seats and sat down while taking a good look at the substitute. His name was Mr. Martin. My first thought on him was that he was a really strict teacher with a deep voice, but thoughts aren't right all the time so we'll have to wait and see if my thoughts are correct on this substitute. He explained to us that one of Mrs. Lewis' children was sick so she had to take care of him. And my thoughts were correct when he spoke, he had a really deep voice, which left my first thought still waiting for an answer. Kate elbowed me trying to get my attention which worked as I looked directly at her.

"Man, we're in for a treat with this guy." Kate said.

"We'll have to wait and see." I said back at her.

"I hope he's not strict." Kate hoped.

"He might be because mostly every teacher with a deep voice are strict." I said.

"You know what, you're right." Kate said with the same smile.

"Ain't I always." I replied sarcastically.

"Barely." She muttered under her breath which still was heard from me.

Mr. Martin then got his computer and plugged it into the active board to reveal a powerpoint with the title 'Body Systems.' I'm guessing that this is going to be our first module this semester. Body Systems were a little confusing to me, but I had a pretty good idea of them. There was the Endocrine, Integumentary, Reproductive, and the... the... what was it again? My mind just went blank at that moment. I know all of the systems, but my mind just went blank. I forgot all about what I was thinking about, and I was staring off into space or at Casper. Kate waved a hand in front of me which worked to get me out of my 'blankiness.' Mr. Martin then explained to the class about all the body systems, the functions, the parts of the systems, and some other stuff that no one liked to listen to but was useful to listen to. The class was going by extremely lackadaisical just like it did on the first day of school. At least it wasn't as boring as the first day. Mr. Martin then finished his powerpoint and asked for our syllabuses that we got on the first boring day of school. Kate and I were the first to get up and turn them in. Other students weren't even up at all and some others were just now turning them in after looking for them for the longest time possible. That is exactly why people should stay organized. Class was dismissed and Kate and I sauntered to our adjacent lockers. I put in my Science Binder and pulled out my Calculus Binder. Kate and I then entered Mr. Stevens' classroom and took our seats that were assigned to us on the first dreadful day of school. Mr. Stevens then got into teaching straight away. I'm guessing he had a energetic kind of personality, which there was nothing wrong with that. We were learning about the infamous and fun stem-and-leaf plots. These were extremely fun to learn, draw, and solve. This had to be one of my favorite modules in Math. Mr. Stevens drew some examples on the board for the class to solve, which I was the first to finish while Kate was the second to finish. Kate was like a God at Math while I was like a King at Math. I looked over at Garth. He had an icepack against his right temple and he was holding his right thigh. I must've really fucked him up during that fight, which was a really good feeling to me but to other people I'm not really sure because other people's opinions might matter more than your own opinion about a particular thing happened between two people, objects, etc. Class seemed to go by really quickly because Mr. Stevens then asked for the syllabus to be turned in, which Kate and I were the first and second to turn in the syllabus. Same thing happened last period with other classmates digging through their trapper-keepers searching for the syllabus. Class was dismissed and Kate and I did the same thing we did. I put in my Calculus Binder and took out my Literature Binder. Kate and I entered the classroom and took our assigned seats in the front. The worst teacher on the face of the planet then entered the classroom chewing a piece of gum just like she did on the first day of school. Students aren't allowed to chew gum while teachers are, so not fair. My thought was suddenly changed because just life isn't fair. Kate then began to speak to me.

"And here comes the worst teacher ever." Kate said in a introducing tone.

"Can't wait to see what she has up her sleeve." I said rhetorically.

"I bet she's going to make the class read the whole textbook." Kate said which made me laugh.

"Now... t-that's h-h-hilarious." I said in between my laughs.

"Wow, Humphrey aren't you the laughingstock today." Kate said which made me laugh again.

"I'm going to stop talking now." Kate said.

I was laughing for so long that Mrs. Boredom told me to calm down. I calmed down and slouched in my chair a little bit trying to take in all the boredom that Mrs. Boredom was throwing at us. Hell, the whole class was slouching or resting their heads on theirs desk or in their chair. There was even one kid asleep. That was the kid with the compensating hair. 'He really needs to get a haircut. Well he might be a skater.' My mind spoke. The class was going even more lackadaisical than first period. I just wanted this class to end. After about seven-hundred hours later, class ended and we turned in our syllabuses. Now the next class was going to be fun, I just know it because the teacher was Mrs. Crawford, also known as the best teacher ever. We were dismissed and Kate and I sauntered to our adjacent lockers once again. I put in my Literature Binder and pulled out my History Binder. Kate and I eventually entered the classroom and sat in our assigned seats which were in the front of the classroom. Mrs. Crawford then entered the classroom and immediately commenced the lesson, The Tudor Family. The Tudor Family... they had King Henry VII, King Henry VIII, Edward VI, Mary I, and the best one of them all, Elizabeth I. They say Elizabeth I was the ruler when the Renaissance reached its highest peak, which was actually true.

"Alright class, can anyone tell me all the members in this family?" She asked.

Mrs. Crawford called on Kate. "King Henry VII, King Henry VIII, Edward VI, Mary I, and Elizabeth I." Kate answered perfectly.

"Wow! Looks like someone has been studying over the summer." Mrs. Crawford said with a huge smile plattered on her face.

This class was so fun because we had Mrs. Crawford. Mrs. Crawford was like the core that was holding this class all together. If she was absent for one day, I guarantee that this whole class would be pouting and slouching. We watched a video on the Tudors and took notes about them. Class ended so quickly that it might've seen like it was only twenty minutes long. Now it was time for some fun, Baseball and Softball, for Kate Softball and Baseball for me. Surprisingly there was no homework that was assigned today which was a good sign. Kate and I got our backpacks packed and perambulated all the way until we reached the fields. Kate and I went our separate ways. I eventually got onto the field with my kind-of-raggedy clothes. Everyone else was wearing Under Armor and Nike while I was the only one wearing a plain-old T-Shirt that I've worn for the longest time possible. Fifteen minutes passed with random people talking to their friend or relative. I was just sitting there with my glove and bat. The only thing I forgot was my helmet. What can I say, I'm a forgetful person, but when it comes to birthday, anniversaries, etc. I don't forget. We began tryouts by stretching out. My figure-four stretch had the longest reach. My hand was touching the middle-part of my shoe. Others were touching the tip of their shoe or their kneecap. Once that was over with, we went out into the outfield and began to catch the balls that the coach hit to us. He told us that we would either get a line-drive, pop-fly, or a grounder. I was okay when it came to grounders, but when it came to line-drives and pop-flies, I would catch that. The first kid was up and he was hit with a pop-fly. Of course he caught it because who could miss that. The second kid was up and he was hit with the fast grounder. The baseball bounced off his shoe but he recovered and threw it back to the coach. The third kid was hit with a grounder which was hit really hard. He didn't put his glove down in time, so the baseball went through his legs. He threw it back with one of the hardest throws I have ever seen in my life. Now it was my turn. I was hit with a line-drive. The ball was caught right at my chest. I threw it back HARD to the coach that he even had to shake his hand to 'wipe' the pain out. Eventually we began to bat. The first one at bat didn't do too well as he only hit three out of twenty pitches. He might be in a batting slump or this is his first time playing this sport. Now it was my turn. He pitched me the first ball which went right past me. The second pitch was high, so I didn't swing. The third pitch was perfect. I swung and hit it HARD. It was a no-doubt home-run. Other kids were saying 'that's a goner' and 'that's outta here.' The fourth pitch was hit as a line-drive in between the centerfielder and the rightfielder. The fifth was another home-run as well as the ninth. Man, I was fired up! The tryouts ended and I met up with Kate right outside in the parking lot.

"Man! I was on fire!" I said.

"Same here!" Kate said.

"You think you made the team?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Pssh yeah, what about you?" She asked.

"No doubt." I said.

"Well, we'll have to see next week when the team is announced." Kate said.

"Yeah..." I said with a sigh not wanting to wait that long.

Kate and I walked all the way to my house. Once I walked in, memories of this place were running in and out of my head. I had to get my clothes quick. After running upstairs and getting all of my clothes from my closet, me and Kate perambulated towards her house. This has been one fun day for me, notably. We entered her house and sat down on her couch. I ran upstairs and put mu clothes in between her clothes and went back downstairs to sit next to Kate. We began to watch Netflix. The movie was one that I've never seen before, How To Train Your Dragon. I've heard good reviews about it so we decided to watch it. Eventually the movie ended and I couldn't believe how good this movie was. This would go down as one of my favorite movies. Winston and Eve along with Lilly entered the house. Winston and Eve went upstairs while Lilly, Kate, and I had times to ourselves.

"So... how were tryouts?" Lilly asked.

"Awesome." Kate and I said simultaneously.

"Any home-runs?" Lilly asked.

"I had three." I said.

"I had one." Kate asked.

"Shit! You two must be really good." Lilly said astonished.

"We are." Kate and I said simultaneously while we looked at each other with smiles on our faces.

"Well, good talking to you. I'm going upstairs." Lilly said.

"Have 'fun.'" Kate said which made me snigger.

"Oh, shut the hell up." Lilly said.

"Lilly watch your profanity!" Eve yelled.

"Sorry, mom." Lilly apologized.

Kate and I then went up to her room.

"Hey, you wanna see something?" Kate asked.

Kate walked over to her window and opened it. "Oh my gosh! It's the outside world! I haven't seen it before, this is my first time!" I said rhetorically.

"Climb out and follow me." Kate said.

I got out of the window and followed Kate all the way to the roof. Kate was sitting down on the roof gazing west. I sat down next to her wonderstruck what she was up to. Turns out that she wanted to watch the sunset. The sun was slowly disappearing under the horizon. Kate leaned her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes while releasing a sigh. This was one romantic moment for the two of us. The sunset then ended and Kate and I entered back into her bedroom. Kate took off her clothes and I followed her example. She was wearing a black bra and black panties. I was just wearing plaid boxers. We got in her bed and spooned each other. Kate gave me a kiss on the cheek but this time it was closer to my lips. My eyes then widened when she finished the kiss. I'm starting to think there was something in between us. Hell, there usually is with male and female FRIENDS. Kate fell asleep while I was still awake with thoughts running through my head. I might have a headache tomorrow from all of these thoughts. 'Oh well.' I thought. If I did have a headache, I would go with the flow. I eventually drifted into a deep slumber with the girl of my dreams spooning me passionately.

 **A/N. And that concludes Chapter 8 of _Humphrey's Life: Remastered._ Man! This is the new longest chapter! I'm proud of myself for writing this. This took me five hours to write! Whew, I better get some shut-eye. Once again, thank you NoRoleModelz98. PM me if you want, Review if you'd like, and read for enjoyment. (Sorry Hikers) **


	10. Author's Note 2

**A/N. Hey everybody! Now I have some saddening news for all of you. I will be not posting another chapter for a while. The reason to this is that TCAP's are coming up at school and there has been a lot of stress coming down in my households considering that my parents are divorced. These are some saddening times for me. This really upsets me because I was planning to update today, but there has been some incidents with my dad. He woke me and my brother up in the middle of the night to solve some relationship problems with my step-mom. If you're in a relationship with someone you truly love, shouldn't you be the ones trying to solve the problem yourselves? I personally haven't had that much experience with a relationship so far, but I still do have some tips. And today, my brother and dad got into an argument which could be heard from a mile away. My brother man, he's awesome. He confronted him in the middle of the night! I was taken aback when he did it. Anyway, I leave you guys, see you. :(**

 **Until next time...**

 **-slenderisbeast**

 **(Sorry Hikers)**


	11. Chapter 11: Spin the Bottle

**A/N. Hey everybody! I managed to squeeze in another chapter for** ** _Humphrey's Life: Remastered._** **Now it has not been easy for me to write this chapter due to family issues and TCAP's. TCAP's, in middle and elementary school, are like the SAT's. But I would just like to say thank you for every sanguine message you sent me such as "Stay Strong..." Everyday I would look back at these messages and read them over and over again. To be honest, they actually helped in a way that maybe you could understand. ENOUGH of this blabbering, shoutout time! Oh yeah, you guys and girls have been giving constructive criticism about for me to space my paragraphs instead of just writing one humongous paragraph. Now it's shoutout time.**

 **NoRoleModelz98: Stay Strong...**

 **Response: I am at this moment, but I don't know about the future.**

 **Zero and Xero: Don't worry man, we'll be here always for you, i didn't know how is to have parents divorced, excuse me but that kind of things make my heart skip a beat by a moment 'cause my parents was close to divorce, it's tough, and you have luck for your great brother, mine is nothing that i like, have a very nice day and remember: "No one is alone, not even you, my friend"... see ya.**

 **Response: One of the most nicest messages that I've read in my lifetime. As I was reading, I noticed that you said that your brother is nothing like mine. (If you have an older brother) I know they pick on you, but when you really need them they will always be there for you, always.**

 **Now let's get on with the chapter, shall we? Wow! I use commas way to much!**

 _Previously on Humphrey's Life: Remastered..._

 _I got out of the window and followed Kate all the way to the roof. Kate was sitting down on the roof gazing west. I sat down next to her wonderstruck what she was up to. Turns out that she wanted to watch the sunset. The sun was slowly disappeared under the horizon. Kate leaned her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes while releasing a sigh. This was one romantic moment for the two of us._

 _Now on Humphrey's Life: Remastered..._

 **Chapter 9: Spin the Bottle**

 **Humphrey's P.O.V.**

I shot up from Kate's pillow the moment I opened my eyes after having a grueling nightmare. The nightmare showed images of my parent's car accident on I-75. My parents, parents. Car accident, accident. Those words kept repeating in my head like an intoxicated man. God, this was the worst nightmare I have had, possibly ever. The whole right side of Kate's bed was covered with sweat considering the nightmare made me sweat from the gruesome and terrifying images it displayed. I laid my hand down on the wetness and my nervous system immediately reacted. My hand shot back to my chest making a slap noise that was pretty loud, sanguinely it wasn't loud enough to wake everybody up in the household. Kate then released a huge sigh, making me nervous because I didn't want her to wake up considering that she looks so beautiful when she's asleep.

I just sat there not wanting to lie down on the disgusting wetness. Kate was tossing around all over the place hogging the blanket. My hand then made contact with the almost-dry sweatiness. It was drier than it was an hour ago so I laid down and eventually drifted off to sleep.

 _Time Skip_

A couple of hours passed and Kate and I woke up simultaneously. We were about to get up and put our clothes on, but Eve came busting through the door saying that we needed to get ready and fast. After taking one glance at the alarm clock on Kate's nightstand, it was confirmed that me and Kate overslept. Kate and I shot out of bed like a bullet exiting the chamber of a mini-gun. Instantaneously I opened the closet door and picked out some baggy jeans and a polo shirt. Kate was wearing a tight red shirt and some skinny jeans which made her ass pop right out. My eyes might've drifted off to the ass, but they came right back to the closet after she took a glance at me. Please don't tell me she caught me. She maybe did catch me but acted like she didn't just to make me feel better about myself.

After the first stage of getting ready for school was complete, we went straight to the third stage skipping eating breakfast because we don't have enough time. We got our toothbrushes and immediately began brushing our teeth. My brush was just breezing along with my teeth, while Kate was doing it way faster and way smoother. A wave of pain was sent through my body considering that I was brushing my teeth to fast and accidentally cut a gum. Kate then handed me a tissue to clean up the blood dripping and sliding down my lips and chin. As soon as the tissue touched the cut gum, it caused more pain. Maybe an icepack would've been better, and this time on the outside instead of on the inside.

Kate and I then went to the final step of getting ready for school, packing up your backpack. We packed our materials and headed out the door entering Kate's Honda Civic.

"Man, I can't believe we overslept." I said trying to strike a conversation.

"Yeah, and you and me are usually early-birds." Kate replied.

"I'm just trying to find out why we didn't wake up early." I said trying to see if she knew the answer.

"It will remain a mystery." Kate said in a ghostly tone.

"Are you on drugs?" I asked rhetorically.

"I'm on too many of them." Kate replied.

"Well, I'm an undercover cop, and you're now being arrested." I said cracking up at the comment.

"You have the right to remain silent." Kate said in a manly tone.

Kate and I, luckily, talked all the way until we parked in a arbitrary parking space. We exited the car and entered through the rear entrance of the school. When we entered the school, we couldn't even get through the front door because it was so crowded. I honestly don't remember when it was this crowded. Is there new students here or something? Whatever, go with the flow. Kate and I pushed ourselves through the crowd trying not to get swallowed by the crowd. Thank God we made our way through it because if we didn't, we probably wouldn't have seen each other ever again. We made our way to our lockers and took our materials out of our lockers and backpacks. Kate and I then entered our first period class; science. After sitting down in our assigned seats, Mrs. Lewis began teaching. It was quite unexpected that she started the class so quickly, but of course the flow got the best of me and possibly even Kate. Sometimes Kate can be a savage. Mrs. Lewis was doing something different when she was teaching. She didn't have a powerpoint pulled up, she just handed us some boring packets.

Are you fucking kidding me? A fucking review packet? A review packet on the third or fourth day of school? Do we have an upcoming test or quiz? And of course, I went with the flow. Luckily I didn't start shaking uncontrollably like I do when I'm pissed off or depressed. The only person, now, who would comfort me and make me feel better is the one and only Kate Smith. The packer just lied on the table, waiting to have work on it. I'm like fuck you and burn in hell. Well, in school you got to be on task, so my hands picked up the pencil that was right next to me and wrote down the answers. Hell, I didn't even need to use the textbook that was lying on the center of the table. As soon as I finished, I asked Mrs. Lewis if I could go to the bathroom. To be honest, I actually really needed to use the restroom.

Mrs. Lewis granted my wish and sent me to use the bathroom. It had to be a Number 2. I entered the stall and started to do my business. As soon as I stood up on my two legs, there was a message on the wall saying "There is a bomb located here." 'Holy Shit' I thought to myself. My pants were pulled up extremely fast and my hands were washed fast. My legs carried me all the way to the principal's office, and my hands reflexively opened the door. People may have been thinking that I was crazy, but this is serious. I told the principal about the message on the bathroom stall wall, and man he was extremely pissed and scared at the same time. He called the police while I was still sitting in there bored out of my mind. Eventually he let me go and school was called off for three days, which was really confusing to me considering that it was just a threat with no real bomb in the first place.

Kate wasn't even scared at all because she knew the reason why someone would threat the school in the first place, they just didn't want to go to school. But didn't they know this is serious? Who would stupid enough to do this? I really have no idea, but I went with the flow. . . again. Kate and I entered her car and drove towards her house, which was only five or six or seven minutes away. On our way towards Kate's house, we started to exchange ideas on what to do today since school was cancelled.

"So, now that school is cancelled, what do you think we should do today?" I asked.

"I really have no idea, maybe we can call some friends over and play games or something." Kate said.

"That's a good idea, or maybe we can go to the mall together." I said.

"That's also a good ida, but I like my idea better." Kate said.

"Yeah. . . I do too." I admitted.

"I thought so." Kate said rubbing it in.

I pulled out my phone from my back pocket and put in my password and scrolled through my contacts to see who should be invited to this get-together. My thumb reflexively tapped on Hutch. Hutch used to be my best friend back in middle school, but over the summer going into high school we just hardly talked and eventually, we didn't talk since. I've seen him walking through the halls at school, but we still didn't talk to each other nor give a high five nor have a 'hello nod.' It really was sad that we don't talk to each other anymore, it's. . . sad. The phone started ringing and Hutch, thankfully, answered the phone.

 _"Hey Hutch." I greeted._

 _"Hey, Humphrey." Hutch greeted back to me._

 _"Kate and me are having a get-together with some friends over at her house, do you want to come?" I asked._

 _"Sure, sounds like fun." Hutch accepted._

 _"Okay, I'll text you the address." I said._

 _"Alright, it's good talking to you again." Hutch said meaningfully._

 _"Same here, Hutch." I said._

 _"See ya." Hutch said._

 _"See ya." I said._

And with that the conversation ended and I sent the address to Hutch. Wow, I can't believe we actually spoke to each other again, it seemed like an eternity has passed when we spoke to each other. Kate and I reached our destination and exited her car and entered her house. Kate plopped down on the house and scrolled through her contacts to see if she could find any friends to invite over. I was following her example. The scrolling was interrupted when Eve called Kate, probably because of the bomb threat. Kate went into another room, but the walls were thin enough for me to hear her. Kate told Eve that she and I were fine and that school was cancelled for three more days after today. Kate also told Eve that she was having a get-together with some friends, and Eve was fine with it. Kate ended the call and came back into the living-room and did the same thing she was doing exactly four minutes ago. My thumb reflexively tapped on Shakey. Shakey said he could come over, Mooch said he could come over, and Salty said he could come over.

I was only going to invite four friends because I don't want Winston and Eve to think that we're throwing a party. Kate said she was inviting four friends over as well, all of them being females, which there was no problem with. So five males and five females, huh. I'm just hoping the females don't pull out their secret weapon, Truth or Dare. Now that the planning was over with, Kate and I just plopped down on her couch and watched some Netflix until it was all interrupted when we heard the doorbell ring. I answered the door which revealed my three friends, Salty, Shakey, and Mooch. Kate said they were welcome to come in and make themselves at home. As soon as we closed the door, we heard the doorbell ring again. It revealed all of Kate's friends, I'm guessing they all drove in the same car together. When Kate closed the door, she stood there looking through the peephole trying to see if she saw anyone else pulling up in the driveway or in the street.

There was no one else coming, except for Hutch. We all sat down in some seat that was available for one another. I was sitting down on the couch with Kate sitting to my right and some girl I haven't seen before to my left. Salty gave me a secret thumb up which made me smile to myself. The doorbell rang and when the door opened, it revealed Hutch. Hutch entered and sat down on the floor considering there was no other seat left. Now that everyone was here, we could start the get-together. We all moved the furniture away to give us all some room. I took a quick glance at the girl-circle that was formed a few feet away from the guy-huddle. I'm just hoping that the secret weapon doesn't get pulled out. Same with the guys, they were telling each other the same thing. The girls were all giggling and the guys were just sitting there not giving two shits about anything.

Comparing female and male stereotypes are just so fun. For example, girls pucker their lips to take a sip from their drink while guys just put in their mouth and take a big gulp of soda or water or whatever. The girl's planning was extremely lackadaisical, so me and the guys just went outside and threw a football to one another. Hutch brought a football, just incase. Hutch was throwing them hard at us, which was hilarious to watch but when it comes to you, it's not funny at all. We tried throwing it hard to Hutch, but he would always catch the ball or dodge it. The girls were finally over with all the 'evil' planning. I took one last glance at the pack of girls and came to the conclusion that they were all athletic, which made an idea pop in my head.

"Wait, I have an idea for a game we could play." I said.

"What's the game?" A girl asked with her arms crossed.

"Okay, so if you catch the football, you don't have to say anything, but if you miss the catch, you have to tell something personal."

"Hmmmm, okay, sounds fun." Kate said.

We all formed a circle and began the game. I had the football and my decision was to throw it to Salty. Salty caught the ball and threw it to Hutch, which Hutch caught. Hutch threw it to some girl that I, at least, didn't know. She missed the catch.

"My name's Allison," she said, "and that is personal."

Allison threw it to Kate, which Kate easily caught. Kate threw it to me, which was caught. I threw it to Mooch, which he didn't catch. It was quite funny to see him trying to catch it because he would sometimes close his hands to early and the football would ricochet off his fingers which would cause Mooch to 'howl' in pain. The girls cracked up and some of the guys did.

"I watched porn two nights ago." Mooch said.

The girls all cracked up and the guys were laughing so hard that Hutch fell over and laughed so hard he was crying. Mooch tried to say that he was kidding, but we all knew that was a lie. Mooch threw it to another random girl, which she didn't catch.

"My name is Skylar." She said.

Skylar then threw a fast bullet pass to me, which I didn't expect, which made me miss the catch. The girls gave each other high-fives, while I was still trying to get the ball from the prickly bush it landed in. After three minutes of struggling, I finally got the ball.

"I tried to commit suicide last week, or two weeks ago, I can't do math." I said which received no laughs nor smirks, just a plain out awkward silence.

I threw the ball to another random girl, which she didn't catch.

"My name is Anna." She said.

Anna threw it to Shakey which he caught. Shakey threw it to Kate. Kate threw it to Hutch. Hutch threw it to me. I threw it to another random girl, which she failed to catch.

"My name's Ariana." She said.

She threw it to Shakey, which he didn't catch.

"Is it okay if I say two?" He asked, and the answer was yes.

"My name is Shakey and I've been thumb-what intimate with a stuffed animal before." He said.

Everybody bursted out laughing. All the guys fell over and laughed way too hard while the girls were like bending over and laughing. I suggested that maybe this game was getting to personal and that we should play another game. The girls gave each other a smirk, making me nervous. We all entered the house and sat down in the wide open area that we created earlier today. We then exchanged idea of what to do. Kate suggested a board game which received the guys groaning except for me because board games were actually really fun to me. That was the moment that made me get really nervous. Allison pulled out an empty glass bottle from her 'purse' and set it down in the middle of the circle we all formed.

"Oh fuck." Hutch said.

"The back-up secret weapon has been released." Salty said.

"Shall we play?" Kate asked with some weird ass tone in her voice.

"I'm going first." Ariana said.

Ariana spun the bottle and it landed on Hutch. Hutch put a hand on his chest and said something that made everyone laugh. Hutch and Ariana puckered their lips and made a quick kiss. Allison was the next to spin the bottle, and it sadly landed on me. We puckered our lips and moved towards each other. The moment was interrupted when the front door opened to reveal Eve, Winston, and Lilly all together. (They made up a rule if the moment was interrupted, they don't have to kiss.) Since Eve, Winston, and Lilly didn't want to interrupt the fun we were all having, they went upstairs and entered their rooms. Now that that was over with, Hutch spun the bottle and it landed on Ariana. They kissed once again, and Shakey was the next to spin. The bottle landed on Ariana, again.

"Ain't I just the slut today?" Ariana said rhetorically.

They kissed and it was now my turn. I spun the bottle. My heart was saying Kate, but it looked like it was going to land on Sophia (the other girl that wasn't mentioned in the football game.) The bottle just kept spinning. The bottle landed on. . . Kate. We were both taken aback when this happened, but you know, go with the flow. We puckered our lips and moved towards each other. We were so close to kissing until Eve yelled for Kate. Are you fucking kidding me? You know what, fuck it, go with the flow. Kate came back downstairs and spun the bottle, it landed on me. We puckered our lips once again and moved towards each other once again. It was interrupted when Lilly came downstairs and asked if she could join in. Everybody said no, which was funny and sad simultaneously. 'Humphrey you were so close, but yet so far.' My head spoke. Out of nowhere Allison said she had to go. Since Allison was everyone's ride here, every one of Kate's friends-except me-left. The get-together was over and it was just my friends, me, and Kate left. The guys said they have to go, which they left. Now it was just Kate and I.

We were trying to think of what to do now. I suggested Netflix, which she didn't mind. We watched some Netflix and played some Black Ops 3 all the way until the clock chimed nine. Kate and I 1v1'd on the video game. Surprisingly Kate beat me by one kill right at the end with her Annihilator. Since the clock chimed nine, Kate decided to get something to eat. Winston and Eve came downstairs and asked if we wanted anything to eat. Everyone's reaction was yes, please. Eve decided to make some pizza. Since the pizza takes a while to make, Kate and I decided to watch some more Netflix.

"What movie shall we watch?" Kate asked sitting really close to me.

"I don't know, I'm in the mood for a comedy, how 'bout you?" I asked.

"Hell yeah." She said quietly.

After scrolling through the Netflix Comedy Category, I found a hilarious movie with Will Ferrel. The movie was Talladega Nights.

"Have you ever seen this movie?" I asked.

"Nope." Kate replied.

"Perfect." I said.

I started the movie and in the first few minutes of the movie, Kate was already crying from how funny it was. I don't blame her, how can you not burst out laughing at this movie? The over bell rang and Kate got up from the couch and walked over to the oven. I followed, trying to get a view. She put an oven mitten on and bent over to get the pizza out of the ocean. The ass was popping out far considering that Kate was wearing some skinny-jeans. Luckily Kate didn't catch me in the act. She cut the pizza into eighths, and handed me in three pieces. Kate only had two pieces. We continued to spit out pizza from our mouths because of the movie. The movie ended and we cleaned up all the pieces of pizza we spit out from laughing. We threw the napkins away and headed upstairs into her room. Once I entered Kate's room, she shoved me against the wall.

 **A/N. And that concludes Chapter 9: Spin the Bottle. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I'll try and put the next chapter out tomorrow, but it's been difficult. I'm sorry for the way I ended this chapter. There was just nothing else that was coming to my mind. Now that you guys can keep your place in the paragraph, I can mourn the long paragraphs xD. Now, let's see what's going to happen next chapter. Review if you want, P.M. me if you'd like, and alway read for enjoyment.**


	12. Chapter 12: Round Two and an Invitation

**A/N. Hey everybody! I'm sorry for such a long delay. . . I really am. Let me just cut too the chase. The reason I didn't update this sooner was because of TN Ready Testing and writer's block. Writer's block is one son of a bitch! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this rather short chapter of _Humphrey's Life: Remastered_!**

 **Xxthe dark shadowXx: Great Job**

 **Response: Well, thank you.**

 **NoRoleModelz98: Awesome story dude, I swear it gets better and better every chapter. I hope you keep writing until your fingers fall off. Don't worry I'll pay the medical bill IF needed XD**

 **Response: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH Wow! That has got to be one of the funniest things I have read in my entire life! xD xD xD**

 _Previously on Humphrey's Life: Remastered..._

 _We continued to spit out pizza from our mouths because of the movie. The movie ended and we cleaned up all the pieces of pizza we spit out from laughing. We threw the napkins away and headed upstairs into her room. Once I entered Kate's room, she shoved me against the wall._

 _Now on Humphrey's Life: Remastered..._

 **Chapter 10: Round Two and an Invitation**

 **Humphrey's P.O.V.**

Once I entered Kate's room, she shoved me against the wall. This astonished me by how much strength she actually had. It was making me really nervous because, I didn't know what to do in this situation. Normally I would just go with the flow, but I didn't have any clue in what to do in this situation. Because of that, my body made me get off the wall and book it out of the room. There was the sound of footsteps behind me, indicating that Kate was following me and getting closer every step she took. She was also chuckling silent to herself, but I could hear it. Kate planned something, something that no one nor me would expect. Was this a game, or was she trying to make-out with me? My brain had no answer, which sucked because curiosity kills me. Kate eventually caught up to me and shoved me against another wall that was downstairs. Wow! She is strong as hell! Kate then got closer to me, making me extremely nervous and somehow uncomfortable.

But that was when she released me and fell down on the couch and started to laugh so hard, it annoyed me. I always thought her laugh was cute, but this is just fucking terrible. My finger reflexively touched her wet, sexy lips and Kate noticed this instantaneously. She calmed down knowing what I was trying to say. The reason this happened was because waking up Winston, Eve, and possibly Lilly was the last thing on my list. Since Kate was sitting down on the couch, I decided to sit down next to her. My eyelids were growing heavy every second that passed through time. Kate seemed like she was going through the same thing I was. I laid down next to Kate and pulled her close. Kate's cheeks was blushing heavily which caused her cheeks to turn cherry red. At this moment, I didn't care if Eve saw us like this in the morning, all I cared about now, was sleeping with Kate.

As the sun was beginning to rise, the sound of tapping on the window woke Kate and I up simultaneously. At first we ignored it, but it kept going on and on and on, so we decided to check it out. Astonishingly the tapping was from a silhouette throwing pebbles at the window. I could make out some figures on the silhouette, confirming it's a human. . . but who? The pebbles just kept coming and coming, annoying the hell out of Kate and I. Since we didn't know who this was, I was going to go outside and see who the fuck is doing this.

"Kate, stay in here. I'm going to go see who the hell this is." I said.

"No. You can't." Kate said.

"I have to. Don't worry, I'll be fine." I said.

"Just. . . be careful." Kate said while gazing into my eyes.

"I will." I said while putting on a jacket from my house.

I exited Kate's bedroom and headed downstairs to the front door. I could still hear the pebbles hitting against the glass, so that means that the person was still there, right? The front door opened with me stepping out and walking over to the backyard. Wait a second, I could've just went through the back door! Fuck it, go with the flow. The pebbles hitting against the glass was still audible. Since I didn't want the person to know I was coming, I began to be stealthy. I crouched down making my footsteps more inaudible. My eyes soon met with the person. He/She was wearing a black pullover with the hoodie on plus with some black jeans. The only clothing that wasn't black was the socks. I got behind some trees and started to sneak up behind the person. Sanguinely he/she won't notice me or hear me accidentally step on a leaf or a twig.

I got closer and closer, without the person knowing. Soon enough, I was behind him. To get the attention of the person, I tapped on his shoulder. He turned around, and boy was he scared for his life! He tried running away, but my hand caught his hoodie. Curiosity once got me again because the identity of this person must be found out. Once his hoodie was pulled down, my hands reflexively turned him/her around to meet me face-to-face. The identity of this person was. . . Garth. Are you kidding me? Was he trying to get the attention of Kate? Does he want round two? What the fuck is he doing here? Wait, is he trying to stalk Kate? My train of thoughts was interrupted when Garth punched me right in the cheek, luckily not in the temple. Since his actions pissed me off, there was only one thing going through my mind. Round Two has officially begun.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Does it really matter, faggot?" Garth said.

"Do you want a round two or something?" I challenged.

"You up for it?" Garth challenged back.

"As always." I said.

We began to circle each other with our fists balled up, ready to meet the face or anywhere on the opposing body. I was planning to kick him in the most sensitive area just to make this fight be over with, but maybe I'll save that as my "Special Move." The circle was beginning to get smaller and smaller. Soon enough, the brawl began. I punched him in the stomach, making him lose some air, but he wasn't going to give up. He tried to punch me, but I countered his attack. At that moment, Kate came up behind Garth and hit him right beside the head with the heel part of a high-heel. Garth was, somehow, not knocked out. That was when I lost my temper. Garth pushed Kate up against the side of the house and punched her in the arm, leg, and astonishingly the face. I charged at Garth and tackled him on the ground.

I started to punch him in the face repeatedly, taking all of my frustration out on him. After about thirteen seconds, I looked back at Kate whom was giving her back support against the brick wall of the house. The decision to take a quick glance at Kate was terribly wrong as Garth cheap-shotted me in the jaw giving me a ton of pain in my lower left region of my face. Garth now had the upper-hand on me. As soon as he punched my jaw, I was sent back and was bending over giving Garth access for a knew or a kick. Garth grabbed my head and lowered fast enough for it to meet his knee. I couldn't take the pain, the pain was overtaking me at the moment. I was slowly slipping away from consciousness. But there was something keeping me conscious. . . Kate. I'm not going to embarrass myself in front of the girl of my dreams, I'm going to fight for her no matter what. I got up quickly enough to catch Garth's foot and push it up further than the leg is supposed to go. Garth tried to kick me again, but I caught it with my other hand and tripped him onto his back. Garth couldn't take it anymore, he is going to unleash all of his anger inside of him on me.

Garth charged at me so fast that I didn't expect the clothesline. He pushed me against the brick wall and started to slam the back of my head onto it. My eyes were rolling to the back of my head from the pain. All of a sudden, the slamming stopped for some reason. As soon as my eyes were back to normal, I saw Garth unconscious with some blood dripping out of the top of his head. His head was slammed against a stone surrounding a garden. Damn! Did Kate do this? There was then the sound of weeping right next to me. I looked to my right to find Kate hyperventilating and crying heavily. It hurt to see Kate like this, so I wrapped my arms around her while she continued to cry into my shoulder.

Kate and I took Garth's body and lied it somewhere where it was difficult to see because who would want the cops to come and arrest us for having a dead body? Garth would wake up eventually, but he would panic because he wouldn't know where he would be. We entered her house and walked into the kitchen to make us some breakfast. I could make the breakfast of the century, but today just isn't the day for me, so I settled for some Total. While I was eating my cereal, there was something that needed to be done.

"Kate. . . I-I'm sorry I couldn't help you back there." I said.

"Humphrey, there was nothing you could do." Kate said covering her black eye.

"I could've gotten up and saved you from getting that black eye." I said.

"Humphrey, you got punched repeatedly. You needed time to. . . to." Kate said while struggling to find the words.

"I know Kate, it just seems like it's my fault." I said looking at the floor.

"Humphrey," Kate put her hand on my hand. "It's not your fault, now stop doing this, you're scaring me." Kate said while taking her hand off.

"Okay." I said.

We finished our breakfast and did our casual routine from there. As soon as we finished the washing, we decided to play some Far Cry: Primal that Kate had in her video game pile. We played for two hours until we heard footsteps coming from the staircase. Lilly was coming downstairs to eat breakfast or watch Kate and I. Lilly seemed to be quiet every time she's around me. There's got to be a reason for this right? I decided not to ask her about it because it's not my concern, it's Kate's, Winston's and Eve's. Astonishingly, Kate finished the game, with that awesome music playing at the end. Ancient Music just seemed to cool for some reason. Now we just needed to figure out on what to do today. Kate and I began to exchange ideas on what to do. After about two minutes, we decided we would do something with ourselves, such as go see a movie, go to the park, blah blah blah. Well, there is a movie out at this moment that people say is phenomenal: The Jungle Book. Kate got off the couch and went upstairs to go change into some clothes while I was going to wait until she was done, then I'll go change my clothes.

Kate came downstairs and holy. . . . . . Kate looked more beautiful than she has ever before. She was wearing a tight red dress, leggings, and some heels. Is she going to homecoming or something?

"Why do you keep staring at me like that? It's so. . . eerie." Kate said.

"You just look so. . . stunning." I said.

"Aww, thanks." Kate said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Can my other cheek get some love?" I asked.

"Let me think about tha- no." Kate said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I'm just joking." Kate said giving me a kiss on the other cheek.

We told Winston and Eve that we were going to go see a movie, which they approved. And with that, Kate and I left the house and got in her Honda and drove off towards the movie theater. The whole ride there was wistfully silent. After the torture of a car ride here, we asked for two tickets for The Jungle Book and the lady gave the tickets to us. We entered the theater, and fuck my life. Garth's friend, Candu, was here waiting in line to get some popcorn or steal money out of the cash register. Too bad, we had to wait behind him to get the stuff that we needed. As we were waiting, the kid with the compensating hair stepped behind me. Is everyone from the school going to see a movie today? Well, it sure as hell seemed like it. Finally, it was Kate and I's turn to order.

"What would you like, sir?" The lady asked.

"I'll have a large popcorn and a medium coke." I said.

"What about you ma'am?" The lady asked.

"I'll just have a medium diet coke." Kate said.

"The total will be 12.54." The lady said.

I took out my wallet and handed her my debit card. "Alrighty, enjoy the movie." The lady said.

And with that, Kate and I exited the line and gave the "ticket-keeper" our tickets and went into Theater Number 6. We entered the theater and took our seats in the top row overlooking the whole theater and giving us a good view for the movie. Right now it was just showing trailers for upcoming movies that might be interesting to some people, but not to me nor Kate. As the trailers were coming to an end, the theater was getting more and more packed every minute. Every minute there would be at least fifteen people coming in and looking for a seat. It astonished me to see that this many people came to see this movie. Thank God Kate and I came here and got a whole row to ourselves, well not anymore. After about seven more minutes of boring, some interesting, but mostly boring trailers, the movie started.

 _Time Skip_

The movie ended and I have to say, this has got to be the best movie for this year of 2016 so far. People say that Zootopia is good too, but I'm not in to animated movies that much. **(That's Humphrey saying that, not me)** You know, a while ago I read this book named _Wonder_ and it is still my favorite book even till this day. I don't know why they haven't made a movie about that yet, but I'm sanguine that they will soon! Anyway, back to reality Humphrey. Kate and I couldn't stop talking about the movie. We just kept talking while walking to the exiting theater doors. Even on our way to her car, we were talking about the movie. Even on the way home, you guessed it, we talked about the movie. As soon as we entered her house, we finally stopped talking about the movie.

Suddenly, the doorbell to the house rang, sending its sound-waves flying through thin air. I walked over to the door, opened it, and was surprised to find that there was girl scouts selling those delicious girl-scout-cookies. Kate came up behind me and noticed the cookies. Kate walked upstairs and came back downstairs with money in her hand. I'm guessing she was going to buy the cookies, which she did which was no surprise to me at all. She bought four thin-mints, six tagalongs, and three trefoils. I looked at the boxes of cookies with wide eyes.

"What?" Kate asked.

"You bought that much?" I said still staring at the boxes in her arms.

"Yeah, Lilly and I love their cookies; I don't know about you though." Kate said.

"I love them as well." I said.

"Good then." Kate said.

Kate had already opened one box of tagalongs and I just couldn't help myself to grab some. Tagalongs had to be my favorite because it has chocolate and peanut butter combined and who doesn't like peanut butter, if you're not allergic to it that is. Kate sat down on the sofa and I followed her example. We turned on the TV and flipped through the channels to see if there was anything good on. We came across the TruTV channel while it was playing _The Carbonaro Effect._ This show can twist your brain up until it bursts because it is so confusing and funny at the same time. Well, we continued to watch that until Lilly came downstairs. 'She might be getting something to eat.' I thought. My thoughts were corrected as Lilly went back upstairs with two sandwiches in her hands. 'We should do something else.' I thought. Kate and I exchanged some ideas on what to do today, even though we already went to go see a movie.

Going for a walk in the park was always nice, and romantic, for me at least, I'm not too sure about Kate. Kate said she had to go change, which I had no problem with. Kate came back downstairs with a kind of "classy" look as I like to call it. I got my shoes on and we were out the door for the second time today. We got in her Honda and drove towards the park. We're doing some fun errands, not boring errands. After about seven minutes while listening to the top hits in her car, we reached our destination: the park. I held the gate open for Kate.

"What a gentleman." Kate said.

"Ha, thanks." I said.

We continued to walk around just talking and enjoying being outside, until one of Kate's friends run up to her.

"Congratulations!" Ariana squealed.

"Um, okay. . . what for?" Kate asked.

"Didn't you guys here? You've been invited to the party tonight." Ariana squealed once again.

 **A/N. And that concludes yet another chapter of _Humphrey's Life: Remastered._ Once again, I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I'll try and write some more later today and possibly tomorrow. I hope you guys enjoy! But you have to know that sometimes it takes a while for the writer to smash out of writer's block. And I would like to address that I hit 50+ reviews, which is considered a milestone for me. Anyway, review if you'd like, P.M if you want, and always read for enjoyment.**


	13. Chapter 13: Party Time

**A/N. Hello everybody! I'm back with another chapter for** ** _Humphrey's Life: Remastered!_** **Now save the applause for later, maybe after the chapter. Anyway, I've had some ideas come through my head on what could happen and I got it all right here. Now, let's get on with this chapter. . . right after this. The TN Ready Testing was cancelled due to a misprint, and I have no idea how they could be that idiotic and misprint something. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Xxthe dark shadowXx: Good job**

 **Response: Thanks! I appreciate it.**

 _Previously on Humphrey's Life: Remastered. . ._

 _We continued to walk around just talking and enjoying being outside, until one of Kate's friends run up to her._

 _"Congratulations!" Ariana squealed._

 _"Um, okay. . . what for?" Kate asked._

 _"Didn't you guys hear? You've been invited to the party tonight!" Ariana squealed once again._

 **Chapter 13: Party Time**

 **Kate's P.O.V.**

Humphrey has given me the best company anyone has ever imagined for. He's taken me to a movie, walked with me at the park, and been there for me when I really needed him and vice versa. I've also been there for him. To be honest, I would kill to hang out with someone like him. But one thing was very strange as we were walking on a path located in Lakeside Tavern in the state of Tennessee. My friend, Ariana, told me that Humphrey and I have been invited to some party tonight. Humphrey and no clue and same with me; there was nothing in my head saying that there was a party tonight. Even the kids at school never said there was going to be a party, so it caught me by surprise. It's like it just came out of the blue. I liked the fact that I've been invited to a party, but I didn't know the reason why, that's the problem. Humphrey was acting the same way. . . Well, since we have Ariana right in front of us, maybe we could get some clues on why we've been invited.

"Who's running the party?" I asked.

"Sophia." Ariana answered.

So that's why we've been invited, because my other friend, Sophia was having a party and since she's my friend and possibly Humphrey's, she invited us. Thanks Ariana! To be honest, I was actually happy that Sophia was having a party because over the summer after eighth grade, she threw one of the best parties in history, so far. But you know maybe this one could be better considering that high school is a whole different ball game than middle school. And it might give me the right moment to do something to Humphrey that I've wanted to do ever since I laid my eyes on him. Hopefully it would give me the opportunity to kiss him and possibly make-out with him and possibly even have sex with him. It would be a dream come true to me.

Now Humphrey has been my crush ever since second grade. I was so young to have a crush, but who gives a shit? He was just so adorable back then and he's even more adorable now. God, I could just get wet while gazing at him. And I have caught him on several occasions while he was staring at my ass. Men. . . Maybe I should use my ass as a distraction, such as shaking my hips while I walk in front of him, bend over more, and just walk normally. Plus, me and Humphrey have a lot in common, which gives me another reason of how we were _destined_ to be together. Well, I don't know how he feels about me. Humphrey also has been having a tough life, and I've always been there for him. That's how much my heart desires him, and possibly my pussy but whatever. If anyone tries to steal Humphrey from me, I would _figuratively_ kill them. Wow! I'm too obsessed with him.

Ariana just kept giving me all the details of the party, which was starting to grow boring because she just kept repeating herself sometimes without her noticing. To be honest, she's not the brightest person in the world, and same with me. Humphrey is the brightest person in the world, to me that is. When Ariana finally finished her "speech," Humphrey and I started to walk down the path some more. We were passing by all these pretty bushes with some beautiful flowers on them, and same with the trees. Well, they didn't have flowers on them, these pinkish leaves just kept falling all over the place, creating a romantic scenery.

Humphrey pulled out his phone and took a picture of the scenery. I'm guessing the scenery got the best of him. Hell, it got the best of me too. I pulled out my phone and put it on front camera. I pulled Humphrey close to me and took a selfie of us with the scenery behind us. When we finished, we decided to walk deeper into the park, enjoying every moment I had with him. My eyes might've drifted off towards his behind. What can I say? It goes both ways sometimes.

As we were walking, I noticed that a lot of kids from our school were walking around with a friend or someone special. I wish I was walking with _my_ someone special. Instead, it was a friend, which there was no problem with! Humphrey suggested that we leave and prepare for the party, which was a fantastic idea on his part. Hell, my feet were getting tired anyway. We walked back to the front gate, opened it, walked towards my car, and entered my car. Humphrey sat in the passenger seat right next to me. I laid my hand down on the console, but quickly took it away as I realized that Humphrey's hand was already there. Well, that was an awkward moment.

I continued to drive towards my house, with the whole ride there being silent. Talking to Humphrey was one of my favorite hobbies. My favorite one was hanging out with him. He was such good company, and when my parents agreed to take him in, my heart skipped some beats and it grew. That was probably the best day of my life. Well, I have many more days, but so far that was the best day of my life. The worst day of my life was when Humphrey was when Humphrey tried to kill himself and that he was put in the hospital. It was living hell seeing him like that. It felt as if ten knives sliced their way through my body until it reached my heart. Anyway, we finally reached my house and started to exchange ideas on what to bring to the party. All of the "brainstorming" was interrupted when Sophia texted me.

-S. hey katiepie

-K. hello Sophie

-S. for the partee, bring some sodas and some chips plz thx

-K. nice spelling

-S. thx

-K. np

Wow, that made this day a lot more easier. Now I don't have to brainstorm on what to get for the party. I told Humphrey of what Sophia told to get us for the party and Humphrey immediately began moving. He exited the house and entered on the passenger side of my car. Well, looks like someone is ready to go or he just wants to go to the party really badly. As I was entering my car, I purposely dropped my keys and bent over to pick them up, trying to give Humphrey a view. I secretly looked at him and he was staring. Yes! Only now I have to be more naughty and dirty. Maybe I could give him the opportunity to stare at my somewhat large breasts. God, it just seems like I'm being a whore. Well, I want Humphrey to like me, that's all.

Once we reached the grocery store, Humphrey immediately got out and walked towards the front sliding-doors of the grocery store. I was trying to catch up with him, but failed to due so as I kept tripping myself considering I'm wearing heels for the first time in like. . . a long time. We reached the aisle with the chips and Humphrey already had three bags of Doritos and one bag of tortilla chips and one jar of salsa. God he's quick, in a good way, not in a bad way, if you know what I mean. Humphrey then walked swiftly to the soda and picked up two three liters of Coke and one three liter of Mountain Dew, and he was showing off his muscles as he was carrying all the sodas in one arm. That's another thing I love about him, he's muscular. I would bite my lip sexually when I see his abs. I do it secretly because it would give away my love-interest in him if he saw me like that. Well, let's get back to reality. Humphrey swiftly made his way into a spot in line waiting his turn to put the groceries on the conveyor thingy that all grocery stores have.

The only thing that concerned me was. . . why was we moving so fast?

 **Humphrey's P.O.V.**

I can't believe I was invited to a party. Oh my gosh, this is like a dream come true for me. I'm actually going to an actual party with actual people. The reason why I'm so excited was because that ever since I would have a party, such as a birthday party, no one would show up. Kate did before she moved, but after, she didn't show up nor did Hutch because he always had something to do. My life has been to fucking hard on me. Whatever, everything that life throws at you, it will never be fair. Kate finally made her way to the line I was in, and soon enough we started to check out our groceries. I took out my wallet, but Kate said she got it. Of course I insisted, but those beautiful amber eyes got the best of me. As the groceries were being checked out, I noticed the clerk "rubbernecking," which meant that he was secretly staring at Kate without her noticing. I made a countenance that told him "don't you dare", and he immediately stopped. Wow, everyone must be in love with Kate.

We exited the grocery store and opened Kate's trunk and began to unload the groceries from the buggy. Fortunately the buggy didn't go moving by its own, which would've been hilarious. We closed Kate's trunk and took our seats inside the car. Kate began to back up from her parking spot but jumped as the sound of a car horn surprised her. She didn't realize there was a car already behind her, which she drove in her spot again in order for the other car to pass through.

"Asshole." Kate muttered.

"Well, looks like someone's pissed." I said.

"Please Humphrey, I'm not in the moo-.." Kate trailed off.

I was making my facial expression that I kept using on Kate since we were young. It seemed as if a millenium passed since the last time I used this physiognomy. It still got her as she began to crack up as I got closer to her with my expression still stuck to my face. Out of the blue, Kate grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me closer to her. Soon enough, our lips made contact with each other's. Kate unbuttoned her shirt to reveal herself in her bra. I took off my shirt and we continued to make-out with each other. Our tongues were exploring each other's mouth and we were swapping saliva. Kate started to unbutton my pants.

I woke up in a heartbeat. I was still in the passenger seat of Kate's car and Kate was still driving. 'Aw, man! I was enjoying that dream!' I thought to myself.

"Well, looks who's awake." Kate said.

"Yeah, I'm up." I said sitting up.

"We're almost at my house, I took the long way because I was enjoying your company." Kate said.

"Well that's good to know." I said.

"Did you have a dream?" Kate asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"What about?" Kate asked.

"My parents." I lied.

"Oh. . ." Kate said while looking away.

We reached Kate's house and unloaded the groceries from Kate's trunk and put them on the marble counter inside of Kate's luxurious home. The party starts at 8:00 p.m. and the time right now is 6:34 p.m., so we got time to spare. I went up into Kate's bedroom and came back downstairs with one of my favorite books, _The 5th Wave_. I haven't completely finished the book nor the series yet, but since I'm really close to finishing this book, I decided to finish it right now. Kate sat down beside me with a book of her own, _'Salems Lot._ Wow! I didn't know Kate liked to read Stephen King, nor did I think she liked to read, but whatever.

The clock chimed 7:00 and that was when Kate and I started to get ready. We simultaneously put our bookmarks in our books and put them down and went upstairs. Kate told me she was going to change into some other clothes, which I was also going to do one she's finished. She finished after about five minutes and now I it was my turn. I entered her room and began to take off my shirt and unbutton my pants. My pants were pulled off and I searched for some sweat-pants. I found a blue-white pair and a blue-white shirt, perfect. Soon enough, we were ready to party!

For, I don't know, the millionth time today, we entered Kate's Honda and drove off towards Sophia's house for the big party. Ariana said there was going to be a ton of drinks, food, making-out, and most likely sex, but that's what high-school parties are aren't they? It's all under-age drinking and sex with intoxicated people. Yeah, when the cops come. . . you're screwed! But oh well, let's go to this party and not drink! Ah well, who can predict the future?

After ten minutes of talking to Kate in the car heading towards Sophia's house, we reached the party and there was a ton of people there already. There was a line waiting from just outside the door to the end of the yard. I walked up to the guy who was letting people in and told him that we're here for Kate's friend's party, which he granted us access in return. Thank God we don't have to wait in the long line! That would've taken at least three or four hours! Anyway, let's start having some fun. I cracked open a fresh three-liter of Coca-Cola. All of a sudden, people started to chant "Chug! Chug! Chug"! Well, it's a ll fun and games, so why the hell not? I began to chug the bottle. Five seconds later, I was already half-way done. Another five seconds passed and I was all done. A whole three-liter of Coke in ten seconds, that's my new personal record.

Already, this party was a blast.

 **Kate's P.O.V.**

Humphrey just chugged a whole three-liter of coke in ten seconds. How did that not burn his throat? Damn! He can chug fast, that's for sure. Since I wanted to be more involved in this party, I decided to walk around the house for a while. As I was walking, the living room came into my eyesight. Just by looking at the living room, you would know you wouldn't want to go there, if you're straight, because there was a bunch of girls kissing girls, guys kissing girls, guys kissing girls, girls kissing guys and girls. That kind of stuff doesn't bother me that much, so I entered the living room without any hesitation at all. Humphrey came up behind me and yelled in my ear, which scared me and caused me scream to accidentally smacked him in the face.

"Shit! Sorry, and don't do that!" I told him.

"It's alright, and I'm sorry for scaring you; I didn't know you would freak out that bad." Humphrey said rubbing his cheek.

"Well, I should've told you that then." I said.

There was then a long pause.

"I'm going to go find my friends." I said.

"Okay, have fun!" Humphrey said.

"I will, trust me." I replied.

Sophia should be around her somewhere considering that this is _her_ house and _her_ party. 'Maybe she's upstairs.' I thought. I walked upstairs and came to a halt as I heard moaning and wet-slapping noises. I swiftly made my way back downstairs after that. Wouldn't want to disturb their "moment." 'Maybe she's in the backyard.' My consciousness said. It was kind of difficult making my way towards the back-door considering there was more than 100 people here. Just making my through the crowd made me claustrophobic. After the three minutes of struggle, I finally made it to the back-door and opened it. Overlooking off of the deck, I finally spotted Sophia with all my other friends there, so I walked towards them and greeted them.

The girl talk finally ended and I started to look for Humphrey. I was planning to make a move on him tonight, if I have the opportunity that is. And of course there was a humongous crowd, so squeezing through the crowd was the only option. My claustrophobia started to grow, every step I took through the crowd, it grew. I began to quicken my pace, and thankfully I got out of the crowd. To my surprise, Humphrey was sitting at the table playing Geometry Dash on his phone. Now was the time for my revenge. I did the same thing he did to me, but it didn't get him.

"Nice try." He said.

"Dammit!" I said in defeat.

I sat down right beside him and realized that it wasn't Humphrey at all. . . it was Garth. He grabbed a beer can, opened it, and forced me to drink it. He continuously did this until. . .

 **Humphrey's P.O.V.**

I was starting to get worried considering Kate hasn't been back for awhile now. She was with her friends in the backyard not to long ago, but when I check to see if she was there, she was gone. Maybe her friends might know where she is. . . I walked down the stairs of the deck and was, in the blink of an eye, in front of Kate's friends.

"Hey, do you happen to know where Kate is?" I asked.

"She said she was going inside to get something to drink, but she hasn't come back yet. Don't worry, she'll be back." Anna said.

"Alright, thanks!" I said.

I went back up the stairs and entered in the house. To my left, there was seven of empty beer cans on the table, and to my right was pushed down carpet in the form of footprints. These have to lead somewhere. But first, bathroom break! There was one downstairs, but it was taken, hence there must be one upstairs, right? I walked up the hardwood stairs, making creaking noises on every step. God, that's annoying as fuck. Finally after all of the annoying creaks, I was upstairs and there was an vacuous bathroom to my right. I took my business out and started to do my business. All of a sudden, the sound of moaning and some other stuff was heard from two doors away.

When I was finished doing my business, I put away my business and tried to hear if there was going to be more moaning and slapping.

There was.

But when I got closer, it sounded like someone I knew was getting pounded. I opened the door and was astonished to see Kate topless, including her bra, and her pants halfway pulled down. And the one whom was doing this was the one and only Garth. As pissed as I was, I wasn't going to let Kate be taken advantage of.

"What the fuck are you doing to her?!" I shouted.

"Having sex with her!" Garth shouted back.

"No, you're taking advantage of her!" I shouted.

"Yeah, what are you going to do about it?!" Garth shouted.

"Oh you'll see." I said.

I charged at him and threw him into the mirror, breaking the mirror, and making chrome glass shards fall all over the floor. He threw me off of him which caused me to fall on my back, hitting a bookshelf on the way. Well, there's going to be splinters there soon. My eyes closed from the pain. Kate was saying all this nonsense such as "Come on Garth, blow your load into my pussy" and "Oohhhhh, are we having a threesome" well, she didn't know what she was saying considering she was drunk. Garth just wouldn't give up on her. Garth then shoved my head into the bookshelf, breaking a piece of wood during the process. Blood was starting to leak through. I had to fight back, especially for Kate. I pushed him off of me which caused him to stumble a bit. I got up and shoved into the window. The window cracked.

Perfect.

I pushed him again and the glass broke. Luckily there was no screen behind the window. Garth went flying out of the window and landed in a shrub. He screamed paroxysm when he landed, but I didn't give a flying fuck. I put Kate's bra on, pulled her pants back up, and put her shirt back on. I began to carry her in my arms. I bust through the bedroom door and also bust through the front door and bust through the line waiting to get into the party. I got in the car with Kate in the passenger seat.

Fortunately her keys were still with her. I took them out of Kate's back pocket, which caused Kate to moan and shiver. I put them into the "key-slot" and drove off towards Kate's house. On our way there, Kate threw up all over the glove compartment, the airbag, the seat, and the floor. Luckily it didn't get in her hair. Well, I did pull her hair out of the way during the process. We reached our destination and Kate's parents came out of the house. Thank God! I got out and immediately went for the passenger seat. I pulled Kate out and began to carry her in my arms, again.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Eve asked.

"It was Garth." I said.

"What did he do?" Winston asked aggravated.

"He forced her to drink beer, and tried to take advantage of her." I said.

"Oh my god! Bring her inside." Eve said.

I brought Kate inside and set her down in her bed upstairs. I walked back downstairs and walked into the living room where Winston and Eve were sitting with their heads buried in their hands, especially Eve, she was crying. Winston wasn't crying, nor teary eyed, he was just indignant.

"Humphrey, how can I thank you enough?" Eve asked wiping away her tears with her fingers.

"You don't have to, I just wanted to do what was right." I said.

"Well, I'm glad you were there, or else. . ." Winston trailed off.

"I know, sir." I said.

"Please call us Winston and Eve." Eve said.

"Okay ma'am, I mean. . . Eve." I said.

"I'm proud to call you a "son" of ours." Eve said.

"Thank you." I said.

"Sleep down here tonight. And I'll be sure to comfort Kate." Winston said.

"Alright." I said.

Eve got me a blanket and a pillow and put them down on the open-up-bed couch. I was way to tall for this thing considering my feet, up to my lower thigh was hanging off of the bed. Eve told me thanks once again and I fell asleep after having one hell of a day.


	14. Chapter 14: Kate's Side

**A/N. Hey everybody! I'm back with another installment for** ** _Humphrey's Life: Remastered._** **So many ideas have been coming into my brain for this next chapter; I'm just hoping, in your viewpoint, that it's extraordinary. This story has been so fun for writing that I can't put it into words. Plus, I've been reading a ton lately to try and improve my writing skills, and they've paid off. My latest chapter,** ** _Party Time,_** **is now the most beloved chapter in this story. It astonished me because I thought it would still be Chapter 5:** ** _Memories and Fun,_** **but it's you guys' opinion. Oh yeah, and school is almost out, which basically means that I'm going to be writing "non-stop." So be prepared for the updates! And I am almost over 60 reviews, which is just unbelievable. To be honest, I didn't expect this story to even make it past 20 reviews, but it did! Thank you guys! Now enough of my talking, shout-out time! Plus, check out my new story _The Unforgettable Mission._ It will be published later today or tomorrow.**

 **Pj: "Nice chapter keep up the great work always stay awesome."**

 **Response: Well, thanks man! I will stay awesome and keep up the great work.**

 **Jg: "Nice chapter I reckon Gareth's crying in a courner lol but Humphrey should be getting Kate's ass**

 **Keep up the good work man your the best."**

 **Response: I don't think Garth's the type of guy to cry in a corner, but that sure is hella funny. And maybe Humphrey might get Kate's ass. . . you never know. . . I will keep up the good work,promise**

 _Previously on Humphrey's Life: Remastered. . ._

 _Eve got me a blanket and a pillow and put them down on the open-up-bed couch. I was way too tall for this considering my feet, up to my lower thigh, was hanging off of the bed. Eve told me thanks once again and I fell asleep after having one hell of a day._

 _Now on Humphrey's Life: Remastered. . ._

 **Chapter 14: Kate's Side**

 **Humphrey's P.O.V.**

Coming into the picture of life was a bit more harder than expected considering there was a sexy dream that I didn't want to end, and there was these eerie noises echoing through the halls of the house. The dream was the same as the one I had when I took a nap in Kate's car after going grocery shopping for one hell of a party, but this time I progressed further into the majestic dream and it turned out amazing: Kate and I got to fuck. Too bad it won't happen in real life though, or will it? Ah, who knows, it might happen eventually, hopefully. I glanced over at the clock on the microwave and read that it was three in the morning. How the hell did that happen? I thought it was. . . ah, fuck it. I can at least try and go back to sleep. Maybe I might have that dream again, it would be totally erotic. Well, let's give it a try!

 **Kate's P.O.V.**

Garth crushed a can with his forehead and tossed it onto the floor. He forced me to drink the nasty, horrifying alcohol such as beer. It tasted so bad that I didn't want it back into my mouth again, but of course Garth got the best of me. He grabbed another can of beer, cracked it open, forced my mouth open, and poured it straight down my throat, not waiting for me to swallow. He just kept pouring and pouring, I thought he wasn't going to stop until I was passed out on the floor drunk. Once I finished the second can, he crushed it against his forehead and did the same routine with three more cans.

After the fifth can was empty, I started to see three of everything. There was three Garth's, fifteen crushed beer cans on the floor, and a ton of people partying and having a fun time on their day away from their parents. I started to yell weird things I would never say when I'm sober, but what the hell was I supposed to do?! I was way too intoxicated. Garth picked me up with my back against one arm and my legs in the other arms. My whole body reflexively started to do slutty thing suck as saying sexual things, licking and biting my lips, putting my fingernail in my mouth, and playing with my breasts and bra such as putting the strap a few inches downward from my shoulder. Garth was really enjoying what I was doing because when my eyes met his lower region, his member was six and a half inches out, wanting to get out of his pants and put into a hole. If I was sober, I would've smacked him right across the face and kicked his ass down the twenty-two step staircase, but the problem was. . . that I was drunk out of my mind.

Garth took me into a vacant bedroom and gently laid me down on the queen-size bed. He got on top of me and started to kiss me on the lips. Well, there goes my first kiss, and possibly my first time. He was a pig! The kiss involved his tongue going down my throat! Does he even know how to kiss? Probably not, since he's so stupid, and his mother is stupid for having him. Ooh, I just burned him! Ha! Take that you dickhead! Anyway, back to the story.

When the first kiss ended he took off his shirt and started to go lower down my neck with his tongue. He then took off my shirt and continued to make out with me. His tongue got lower down my stomach with a great sensation. Oh come on! Now matter who it is it's still going to feel good! Well, at that point, he unstrapped my bra and threw it on the floor. Then, he latched on. I got up and started to unbuckle his pants, and took them off. Now he was in only his underwear, and I was in my panties and some jeans and some heels, big mistake. He was halfway pulling down my pants until there was a sudden noise that rung my eardrums. The door got busted open and when I looked to see whom it was, it was a silhouette of some guy.

"Ooh, are we having a threesome?" I asked, not knowing what I was saying at the moment.

The silhouette then charged at Garth, pushing him against the mirror and breaking the glass. Garth pushed him back with enough force for the silhouette to crash into a bookshelf, breaking it, of course. The silhouette got up and pushed Garth against the window, and pushed him through the window. Garth went flying down the roof and landed on his back in the front yard, probably knocking the wind out of him. The silhouette then came to me and put my clothes back on and picked me up the same way Garth did: my back on one arm and my leg on the other.

He gently sat me down in someone's car and drove off towards my or his or whomever's house. He took me out of the car and walked towards the front door of the house. He opened the door and swiftly made his way up into a random bedroom and laid me down and tucked me in. He kissed me on the forehead and exited the room. A few moments later I could hear voices downstairs, clearly talking to one another. At that point I was too indolent to get up and do something, so I settled to go asleep.

I really don't know what kept me up all night long, maybe because there was these dreams that I had about. . . ugh, I don't want to explain and these eerie noises that echoed through the house, so coming into the picture of life was quite simple for me. I felt like I was going to throw up from time to time, but it never happen, which I'm thankful for because if I did, I would have to miss school which meant I couldn't see my Humphrey. Occasionally my brain would picture him with his shirt off showing off his ripped six-pack. Hell, it could even be an eight-pack if he continues to work out for two hours a day. Well, he just started working out yesterday, so maybe in twenty days time. If Humphrey was my boyfriend, all the girls in my grade would be SO jealous, or will they? When Humphrey walks by, I do see my friends staring and some random girls staring, and when he walks by, well that's a different story. They stare down at the round-ass he's hiding under those jeans. God. . . I have an austere problem.

The morning birds were finally chirping away to they're favorite song: "Let's wake up everybody and not give two flying fucks about it!" Best song ever, am I right? Even though it can be annoying, it could still be growthhearted to hear. Is that even a word? I don't even know, even though I succeed in Literature. Mom would usually wake me up in twenty minutes or so, but since I have some time to spare, I guess I could text a friend or google random things. Those are the things I do when I'm bored. All of a sudden, there was the sound of footsteps walking towards my bedroom door. Maybe my train of thoughts took up my spare time. The doorknob turned and my Mom enters my den. I pretend to be asleep because sometimes I enjoy being waked up by my Mom. It kind of gives me flashbacks when I was a little girl.

"Honey, I know you're awake." Mom says.

"Dang! How did you know?" I asked absentmindedly.

"Kate, I'm your mother. I know everything." Mom said.

"Maybe I shouldn't compete with you then." I said rhetorically.

"Correct! Anyway, do you feel like going to school today, sweetie?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, of course I do." I said.

"I just thought you would feel bad after last night." Mom said.

"Huh? What happened last night?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later, just get ready." Mom said.

"Okay." I said.

Mom exited the room and left me to get ready. I swiftly jumped up off of the bed and literally ran to my dresser. I opened up the first drawer; didn't find anything, opened the second drawer; found a button up plaid shirt, opened up the third drawer; found some short shorts, opened up the top drawer; got some socks. Boom! Got my clothes on, except shoes if that counts as clothing. I exited my bedroom and headed downstairs to make myself some cereal or oatmeal or cream-of-wheat, I don't know. I entered the kitchen and saw Humphrey already eating breakfast: cereal. I opened up a cabinet and poured some _Cinnamon Toast Crunch_ into my bowl and sat down across from Humphrey whom was gazing at me the whole entire time.

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked slyly.

"I thought you would be feeling bad after last night." Humphrey said giving himself a face-palm right after the comment.

"Oh my gosh! What happened last night? Why won't anyone tell me? Everybody in this house knows I'm extremely curious!" I said precariously.

"I'll tell you later, and quiet down." Humphrey said.

"I'm sorry, is this good enough for you?" I whispered.

I really didn't know why I was pissed at the moment, but I was. Some people can't control their personality such as people with anger issues, like me. I kind of have anger issues, actually. Humphrey just released some sighs and just kept hitting himself in the forehead. A couple of minutes later I apologized to him and he accepted. Damn you anger issues. Does Humphrey have anger issues? Just like I said, I'm curious. Humphrey and I hugged right after the apology. I squeezed him hard and he took the pain, even though it probably didn't hurt him. We went upstairs simultaneously and began to brush our teeth the instant our feet touched the tiled bathroom floor. I finished my teeth first and began to put on perfume and some makeup, the usual girl-getting-ready-routine. Humphrey exited the bedroom and went downstairs with a book in his hand: _The Infinite Sea._ I've seen that book before, must be really popular. It took about ten minutes for me to get ready. How come guys always say girls take forever to get ready, I got ready in ten minutes, that's not long at all.

I exited the bathroom and went downstairs to pack my backpack and put on some shoes. Once the backpack packing was finished, I put on my light-blue Nike tennis-shoes. Humphrey was already ready, so we exited the house and began to walk to school. The whole walk there was wistful considering it was silent. Talking to Humphrey was one of my favorite hobbies. He's a good conversationalist. He's not great or amazing, just good. After about seven minutes of walking, we reached our destination and entered it. I checked around to see if there was another crowd and there wasn't. Thank the Lord because walking through that crowd was hell for considering most of them were boys and they were trying to cup a feel and always doing the whistle-thingy. I got to my locker and took out my stuff.

I had this feeling in my gut saying that this day is going to be strange. Well since the gut said it, I'm going to say it.

This is going to be one hell of a day for me after school.

 **A/N. And that concludes yet another installment of** ** _Humphrey's Life: Remastered._ I know it wasn't that long because I have a lot of errands to do, so yeah. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Anyway, be sure to check out _The Unforgettable Mission,_ which is going to be rated T, so don't change the filter. Anyway, review if you'd like, P.M. me if you want, and always read for enjoyment. **


	15. Chapter 15: Hutch's Secret

**A/N. Hello everybody! I'm back with another installment for** ** _Humphrey's Life: Remastered!_** **Astonishingly, I hit 75 reviews last night. I am starting to grow even more confident that I am going to get over 100 reviews; all thanks to you guys for your support. So, I am planning this story to get to 30 or more chapters, I haven't really made up my mind. . . yet. And after this story is done, I will be finishing** ** _The Unforgettable Mission,_** **which you need to check out. Anyway, hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

 **Braeden: "Man I gotta say this is the best fanfic ever. Even better than getting to know you by kellylad13. I'm probably sure you've read it. Well cant wait for the update and do me a favor, let garth die."**

 **Response: Well, thanks for this heartwarming review, it really means a lot, and I wouldn't say my story is better than "Getting to Know You", but that's just my opinion; I'm not too sure about you guys' opinions.**

 **Steve: "You are the bestes writer ever who ever hates you doesn't know how cool you are."**

 **Response: I haven't gotten any hate yet, but if I do, I will look back at this review from now on. Thank you.**

 _Previously on Humphrey's Life: Remastered. . ._

 _I had this feeling in my gut saying that this day is going to be strange. Well since the gut said it, I'm going to say it._

 _This is going to be one hell of a day for me after school._

 _Now on Humphrey's Life: Remastered. . ._

 **Chapter 15: Hutch's Secret**

 **Humphrey's P.O.V.**

I woke up while the birds were singing their favorite song. The song is just so beautiful, but it is annoying when you wakes you up. I glanced back at the microwave clock again and noticed that I was only asleep for two hours. And that same dream didn't come back, which is depressing because I love erotic dreams, with Kate that is. In fact, I didn't have any other dreams, it was just pitch black in there. The sound of wood creaking echoed through my eardrums. It might just be Eve going to wake up Kate or something, so that must mean that I have to wake up too. I stretched out all of my muscles and got off the bed and entered the kitchen for some breakfast. The sound of talking was also echoing through my eardrums, probably Eve and Kate having a conversation of what happened last night, which is something I didn't want to discuss with anybody. Just because my mind always told me that Kate would be embarrassed that I saw her. . . parts and the fact that she was drunk. Hell, she might stop being friends with me, which is doubtful. Kate has been my only way I defeated Garth in a fight three times in a row, and the fact that she helped me through my semi-depression after I left the hospital after the attempted suicide, which I have to stop thinking about.

I took out some _Total_ and poured it into the bowl, almost drooling at the sight. Sorry, it's like my second my favorite cereal ever, or is it my first? Too many decisions to make. I sat down at the table and, at the same time, Kate entered the kitchen. Kate poured some _Cinnamon Toast Crunch_ , which is probably her favorite cereal, or is it the cereal with that leprechaun and the marshmallows? Too many decisions to make. She sat down across from me, while I stupidly gazed at her. Now she's going to ask what happened last night, wait for it. . . wait for it.

"Why are you staring at me?" Kate asked with a minute smirk churning across her face.

"I thought you would be feeling bad after last night." I said. After I said that, I gave myself a face-palm.

"Oh my gosh! What happened last night? Why won't anyone tell me? Everybody in this house knows I'm extremely curious." Kate slightly yelled.

Huh, so she is also extremely curious; that's another thing we have in common. "I'll tell you later, and quiet down." I said.

"I'm sorry, is this good enough for you?" Kate said rhetorically while forcefully pushing out her chair and stomping over to the kitchen sink.

What did I tell you? I told you she was going to ask me that question, and now I have to tell her, fuck! Man, life sucks sometimes. You never know what it'll throw at you, and sometimes it can be expected, like what happened right now was both expected and unexpected. Now, back in reality, I finished my cereal and washed the empty bowl and went back upstairs to do my other things to get ready for school. How come I never see Lilly get ready for school? It's so strange. . . Kate was already using the bathroom to brush her teeth and stuff like that. Considering the fact that Kate was pissed off at me, I let her "be in peace", which sucks because when she does that stuff, she has to bend down and you already know what I do. I stare at that ass! Some girls says it's being a pervert, but girls do the same thing with guys, so both genders are being perverts.

Kate finished and now I got the chance to put on deodorant, cologne, brush my teeth, etc. Kate exited her room, looked at me with some weird glare, and went back downstairs. I didn't even notice that toothpaste began to spill all over the place.

"Shit." I muttered.

I took off my shirt and wiped off all of the toothpaste. All of a sudden, there was the sound of creaking as a door opened. To my eyes, Lilly exited the room and did that sexy-whistle thing that guys do when a hot girl walks by. I flipped her off, which she flipped me off with both of her hands. I told her she won and she, of course, rubbed it in. Does she think I'm stupid? I saw her staring. That PROVES both genders can be a pervert.

I found myself standing in front of the school with my phone out taking a selfie with me and my friends. Wait a minute, why the fuck am I taking a selfie? I deleted the picture when my friends were out of sight and entered the school. Now I can live and breath as there was no crowd at the rear entrance, thank the lord. I headed to my locker, bumping into random people on the the journey there. I got to my locker and took out the supplies needed for class and, at the same time, Kate walked past me without a glance or a sign she noticed me. Damn, what have I done? After the teacher came into the classroom, Garth entered, late again, and Mrs. Lewis gave me a tardy slip. He muttered something under his breath after the slip was handed to him. He might have said something like "fucking bitch" or something similar to that. Kate sat across from me, not taking one quick glance at me. It truly hurt me to see her so pissed at me, it felt like a someone tied me to a tree post and yelled "Ready. Aim. Fire".

The period ended shortly after Mrs. Lewis finished the power-point based on the same thing we learned the last time we were here. Second period: Calculus. Same thing happened with Kate and I in the hallway: not one glance or anything. Mr. Stevens started class the instant everyone was through the threshold. The period didn't last long, as usual and Kate did her same routine without taking a glance. It felt as if I was going to cry or something. My crush, whom I live with, hates me? I doubt the fact she hates me, but it sure as hell seems like it. Lunch was now in session. I exited the classroom and entered through the threshold and into the buying-lunch area. After getting all my food and a dessert, I saw with Hutch, whom was waving at me to get my attention to sit with me. Kate was sitting with her girlfriends.

"So, Humphrey." Hutch said.

"Yeah?" I said taking a bite out of my pizza.

"Can you come over to my house after school? I have to tell you something." Hutch said.

"Yeah, sure. You'll just have to text me the address." I said taking another bite.

"Alright. Hey, where are your other friends?" Hutch asked.

"They're right behind me." I said.

"Dammit! How did you know?" Salty asked wonderstruck.

"Man, I can smell and hear your breath on the back of my neck. It even gave me goosebumps." I said.

"Aw shit. Did my breath stink?" Salty asked.

"Yeah, it smelled like dog shit." I said rhetorically.

"Ha! How would you know what dog shit smells like?" Shakey asked.

"Shut the fuck up before I come over there and pound your face in." I said.

"Oh shit." Hutch said.

"Yeah, I'm aggressive." I said.

"So, tell me, what happened at the party last night?" Mooch asked.

"Wait, how the hell did you know I went to a party last night?" I asked.

"Dude, remember? You texted us boasting about it." Hutch said.

"Oh yeah." I said.

"Dumbass." Salty said.

I gave him a glare and he quickly took it back. "Sorry." He says.

"Uh-huh. Anyway, I'm not telling anybody, not even Kate " I said.

"Fine." Mooch said.

"Well, what music does everyone listen to?" Mooch asked for the group.

"I listen to hip-hop." Shakey said.

"Same." Salty said.

"Same." Mooch said.

"I listen to pop." Hutch said.

"I listen to rock and roll, pop, and country." I said.

"What's your favorite song, Shakey?" Salty asked.

"I love "She Will" by Lil Wayne." Shakey said.

"I love "Hotline Bling" by Drake." Salty said.

"Same here, Salty." Mooch said.

"I like "In the Night" by The Weeknd." I said.

"I like "Thriller" by Michael Jackson." Hutch said.

"Wait, Humphrey! The Weeknd is hip-hop." Mooch said.

"He also does pop." I said.

"Let me google it." Mooch said.

"Anyway, I got to go back to class, good talking to you. And Hutch I'll be sure to be there." I said.

Hutch gave me a nod and I left the cafeteria with Kate right in front of me; perfect opportunity for me to. . . why do I even bother saying it? One cheek up, the other down, so sexy! Kate looked back at me, too late though. I've gotten good at timing. I got back to class and sat down with Kate beside me, to my right.

Class flied by, as usual, and Kate started to look at me and in her eyes was regret. I wanted to give payback, but I'm worried I'll get Karma. Karma's a bitch. Now here comes my favorite subject, but with the worst teacher on the face of this Earth. You know what, I'm not even going to describe the events that took place in that class, it'll just bore you to death. Now here comes the best part of the day: History with Mrs. Crawford, otherwise known as the best teacher on this planet. I entered the classroom and took my seat, figuratively. Mrs. Crawford entered the classroom and started class. We learned more about the events of World War I and II, especially D-Day that took place on June 6, 1944. My grandfather was actually on the beach storming the enemies, before he got blasted away with a bullet to the brain. I salute you! Hope you can hear me! I love you! Anyway, back to reality.

Class sadly ended as with the day. Kate and I met at the rear entrance while everyone else streamed out like water breaking through a dam.

"Kate, I'm going to Hutch's." I said.

"Okay, be back before dark." Kate said mocking her mom.

"Okay, mother." I said.

We shared a quick laugh before I said, "Alright well, I'll see you before dark." I said.

We gave each other a hug and I was on my way to Hutch's. The address read "420 Trump Street with the house number 69. **(I just made up an address xD)**. On my journey there, drivers gave me hateful glare. So much for the glory days. I kept walking and walking looking for the house but I couldn't find it. Just watch it be the final house on the street in a cul-de-sac, just watch. And I turned out to be wrong, it was the second to last. One off, as usual. I knocked on the front door and Hutch's mom answered.

"Hey, I'm looking for Hutch, is he here?" I asked.

"If you want to find Hutch, look under a bridge." She said.

She then closed the door on me. Look under a bridge? What the fuck? I guess I'll look then. I walked on a sidewalk looking under a bridge when I saw one. I was approaching a Weigel's with a bridge right across from it. I saw some figure sitting at the top of the rock pile. Is that Hutch? I can't tell, maybe if I got a closer look. . . I walked over to the bridge, and it was Hutch.

"Hutch?! How long have to been out here?" I asked.

"Ever since the beginning of summer." He said with tears in his eyes.

"Wait, then how do you have different clothes?" I asked.

"I packed as many clothes as I could when they kicked me out.

"They? Who's they?" I asked.

"My parents." He said.

"Why?" I asked infuriated at his parents.

"Because they found out that their daughter was actually their son." He said.

I stood there astonished.

"Humphrey, I'm transgender." Hutch said while bursting into tears.

 **A/N. And that concludes the chapter! I'm sorry it wasn't long, but I promise I will make a long one soon. All my focus will be drifted off the _The Unforgettable Mission_ for a while, so stay tuned for the updates on that story. But, tell me what you guys think in the review section. Review if you'd like, P.M. me if you want, and always read for enjoyment.**


	16. Chapter 16: Increasing Feelings

**A/N. Hello everybody. I'm, once again, bringing another chapter for** ** _Humphrey's Life: Remastered._** **I know I said that I was going to turn my focus over to my other story, but I realized that I have to give the audience what they want, which is more chapters for this story. So anyway, as you guys know at the end of Chapter 15, there was a cliffhanger. I'm not going to explain it just because I have knowledge that some people just skim through and look at the author's note. So that's basically the reason. Like I promised, I was going to make it a really long chapter so. . . yeah. And. . . it's shoutout time! WARNING: CONTAINS SOME STRONG LANGUAGE, BUT I KNOW YOU GUYS AND GIRLS DON'T FUCKING GIVE TWO SHITS ABOUT IT. I JUST NOW NOTICED I DIDN'T NEED TO SAY THIS.**

 **Stan: "Nice chapter keep up the great work and I hope hutch is alright."**

 **Response: I will keep up the great work and we'll see if Hutch is alright, thanks for worrying for a fictional character.**

 **Xxthe dark shadowXx: "Great twist!"**

 **Response: I really didn't think it was a great twist, but thanks for the support. I have to realize that other peoples' opinions matter more than your own.**

 _Previously on Humphrey's Life: Remastered. . ._

 _"Because they found out that their daughter was actually their son." He said._

 _I stood there astonished._

 _"Humphrey,_ I'm _transgender." Hutch said while bursting into tears._

 _Now on Humphrey's Life: Remastered. . ._

 **Chapter 16: Increasing Feelings**

 **Humphrey's P.O.V.**

"Humphrey, I'm transgender." Hutch said while bursting into tears.

I couldn't believe it. Hutch, one of my best friends since grade school, was transgender and I didn't even think nor know about it. Just by taking one quick glance at him, you wouldn't even tell. He dressed like a full male, talked like a full male, acted like a full male, even had an Adam's Apple. I didn't know what to do at this moment. The only options were comfort, run away, or break up with him, as a friend. But I'm not the kind of guy to start bullying someone because of who they really are; I'm the type of guy to take it all in, and no that's not a pun. My option that was chosen was comfort. I walked up the rocks, almost tripping on one considering it was loose. Hutch was still bawling his eyes out, which there is nothing wrong with after saying something like that. I finally made my way up to him and put my arm around him and brought him close. I didn't care if it looked like I was gay, he's my best friend and I'm going to be one to him, no matter the conditions. Hutch leaned closer to me while picking up his head for me to meet eyes with him. His hazel eyes were a different color probably because of the sun or the amount of tears he has in his eyes right now.

He gave me a hug and I hugged him back. He's lucky to have a friend who could take that confession in. After the hug came one of the most awkward moments in my life. Hutch, after the hug, kissed me with his arm around my neck bringing me in. He must've realized mistake because he quickly took his hand away and his lips away. There goes my first kiss, oh well. Hutch then got up and took off running. I had to do something, right? I took off after him and man, was he fast. He did play track and field for seven years in a row, so that must be the answer to why he's as fast as Usain Bolt. Okay, that's a hyperbole. Luckily, I, somehow, caught up to him and turned him around. He faced me with some regret and fear in his eyes.

"Hutch! It's okay. I'm not going to react or anything." I said.

Hutch then gave me another hug. I told him to not kiss me again, which made him laugh. Sometimes I can be blithe without me even noticing. He broke up the hug and started to walk back towards his spot under the bridge with all of these cars flying by. How does he even sleep at night with all of those cars driving by? 'Humphrey, he's a heavy sleeper. Do you even remember the sleepover?' My consciousness asked. I couldn't answer, all I could do was remember. And yes, he is a damn good heavy sleeper. I wish I could sleep like that, it'll be good for me. But Hutch can't live under there, at least not anymore. He's got to have a home, and I'm going to make sure of it. I walked towards him, almost getting hit by a car because my eyes never met the crosswalk sign thingamabob.

"Hutch, come w"ith me. I'm going to find you a home." I said raising my arm for him to follow me.

"Humphrey, this is my home." Hutch said while raising his arms trying to tell me that this is his home.

"Okay, well I'm going to find you a real home." I said doing the same thing.

"No, Humphrey. I'm afraid if you let me stay with one of your friends, they'll kick me out because of who I am." Hutch said.

"How did you know I was going to find a friend for you to stay with?" I asked wonderstruck.

"Because you can't afford an apartment or a condo." Hutch said.

Wow, he's smarter than he looks. Wait, is that judging? Please don't tell me that was judging. Oh God, it was judging, wasn't it? Fuck! Oh well, everybody makes mistakes, even the brightest people getting an answer wrong on a weird test. To be honest, maybe Hutch is right. My friends always make fun of gay people, but not lesbians because they think it's hot, which it is. But maybe two guys kissing isn't all that bad; it's just who they are. They only mentioned transgender people once. They said that they are really weird, and after they said that, I got up and threw away all of my trash and sat down somewhere else. It's not because I'm transgender, it just bothers me when they say that. Like I said one million times, it's just who they are.

I really didn't want Hutch to live under a nasty, smelly bridge. The smell of diesel is really strong here, it probably even makes my nose hairs stand up. Diesel isn't a good smell if you're wondering. But Hutch is right, they will kick him out. I should find new friends. I hated leaving him here, but, he is right. I gave him a hug and gave him fifty dollars. He didn't want the money, but he needed it. He took the money and went into the Weigel's across the street. He didn't almost get hit by a car because he looked at the sign, if that's what it's called. I could see him in the convenience store at the lottery machine. I don't know if you know this, but in this state, if you win, you get one billion dollars. **(Remember this is a fiction FanFiction, not nonfiction.)** I smiled to myself and began to walk away on a sidewalk towards Kate's house.

This is one eerie day, I got to say. I learned that Hutch, my friend since fifth grade, was transgender without me even thinking or knowing about it. Yesterday was a crazy day and this day was crazier. God, life throws so many things at you that catch you by surprise or not, even if it isn't fair or not. On my way, towards Kate's house I heard footsteps increasing in volume behind me. I turned around to find Hutch with a smile on his face, and with tears of joy.

"Humphrey, I just won the lottery." Hutch said giving me a REALLY tight hug.

 **Kate's P.O.V.**

Humphrey told me he was going to go over to Hutch's because Hutch needed to tell him something important. I didn't want to know what Hutch was going to tell him. Well, I did think about it, but I didn't want to know. I found myself on a sidewalk walking towards my house. When I finally caught sight of the house, my eyes ventured off to the left to find that my mom's car was already there. She's probably here to tell me the events that took place last night, even though I didn't want to know because they could be disturbing. Well, I got to find out what happened though. I entered my house and set down my stuff on a chair in the dining room. Mom was already on the couch waiting for me to sit down across from her. Well, here goes nothing. I sat down across from Mom, who was playing with her hands, NOT IN A WEIRD WAY. She was just tapping her index finger with her other index finger. Alright, let's get on with this because I just wanted to get it done.

Mom told me that Garth, the little fuck-boy, tried to take advantage of me when I was rocked hard at the party. And when he was about to uh, to. . . you know what, I don't want to describe it; Humphrey saved me. It was Humphrey who saved me from almost getting taken advantage of by the one and only Garth. What a monster he is, and Humphrey, what a nice guy he is. More than nice, actually. My feelings for Humphrey were now increasing. I thought I was way too obsessed with him before, but look at me now. I'm way too obsessed with him. Hell, I could masturbate while thinking about him now, that's how obsessed I am. I could tie him to my bed and force him to do it with me. That's how obsessed I am. But I'm not going to force him, I'm just going to wait until the time is right for the both of us to take our relationship to the next level, when we have a relationship that is.

Maybe I can make a move on him tonight to see how he reacts. I'm going to hug him and if he hugs back, after the hug I'll kiss him, and if he doesn't hug me back, I'm still going to kiss him. I've heard rumors circling around the school that Humphrey is a good kisser, but how do they know? They haven't kissed Humphrey, right? Okay, now I'm sounding jealous that he's had his first kiss with a girl. But he has told me that he hasn't had his first kiss yet, so maybe I could be his first. But what if he's lying about not having his first kiss? He could be hiding it. God! I'm way to obsessed! Ugh, you know what, I'm going to masturbate while thinking about him, and try not to get busted. I'm not going to moan aloud or anything; I might breath fast and heavy, but I'm positive enough to say to myself that I'm not going to cause any commosion with Mom downstairs doing whatever. But I didn't promise, did I?

I got in my bed, pulled up my covers, stuck my hand down you know where, and started to give myself pleasurable sensations traveling faster than the speed of light through my body.

 **Humphrey's P.O.V.**

"Humphrey, I just won the lottery." Hutch said giving me a REALLY tight hug.

"Dude, no fucking way." I said with my arms on his shoulders.

"I'm not kidding." Hutch said while showing me his ticket.

I took it from his hand and read every line of it. "Oh. My. God. Hutch, you know what you can do?" I asked him so happy for him.

"I can by my own apartment and shit." Hutch said snatching it back.

"Well, the apartment yes, and you can save it!" I said. I thought saving the money was a better decision, but he can buy his apartment.

"Okay, well what about furniture?" Hutch asked me knowing he bested me.

"Oh yeah, and that." I said.

"Ha!" Hutch rubbed in.

"Okay, okay, well, congratulations man." I said whilst giving him a hug. I then began to walk back towards Kate's house.

"Hey wait! Where are you going?" Hutch said while running towards me.

"I'm going to Kate's house; that's where I live now." I said turning to see him.

"Wait, are you sure? I thought you were going there just to get laid." Hutch said crossing his arms.

"Aw, shit, man I wish. But it is where I live now, I swear." I said giving him the scout's honer.

"Okay. . . whatever you say." Hutch said.

And with that we went out separate ways. If you'd look back you could see Hutch skipping towards an apartment complex. Wow, I feel jealous and happy for Hutch simultaneously. Now, I'm going to have to tell Kate what happened last night with Garth and I. Ugh, I'm really not looking forward to this, I'm really not. It's going to embarrass her that I saw her breasts, which were extremely sexy, and she might be really pissed off at me for not saving her sooner or the fact that I lost sight of her, and lost her. Wow, what the fuck am I saying? She's not going to be pissed off at me, right? Well, there's only one way to find out: going inside and taking it like a real man would. Wow, that sounded a lot better in my head.

About five minutes of walking later, I arrived at Kate's house. I entered the house and was greeted by Kate at the countertop eating some Ramen Noodles, at least it looked like Ramen Noodles.

"How'd it go?" Kate asked whilst taking a bite of her snack.

"It went well." I said putting my jacket on the coat hanger.

"I can tell you're hiding something." Kate said getting up and taking her empty bowl to the sink.

"What? Pshh, no." I said doing the little hand thing that people do when they're saying 'forget it' or 'forget you.'

"It's something about Hutch isn't it?" Kate said crossing her arms.

"Okay, fine. But I'm not going to tell you because I promised him I won't tell anybody that he's tran-.." I cut off myself because it almost slipped out.

Kate had a weird look on her face. It looked as if she was thinking of what I was about to say. Then, she gasped. "Oh my God. Is he transgender?" Kate asked.

I sighed, then nodded.

Kate was thunderstruck, and astonished. Wait a second, those are synonyms, fuck! Anyway, back to reality. Kate was still at a loss for words. I told her to not tell another soul for the rest of her life on this planet. I really didn't want anyone to know, but I'm such a dumbass sometimes. That's why I need to think before I speak. Occasionally I do, but most of the time I don't. Kate then told me that her mother already told her everything. I laughed a little. Kate then asked if she saw anything. I nodded in response. See! Now she's embarrassed! All thanks to me! Ugh, man, life. . . Kate gave me an impeccable hug after, but with something after. A kiss on the cheek. Wow, that's really sexy, but it would be sexier if it was on the lips because I would've gone all in. But I do lips, and maybe a minute later, tongue, and then sex. So yeah, I guess that's going all in. . . right?

Kate smiled to herself, and I followed her example. I looked to my left only to find Eve staring at me with some seriousness in her eyes. It looked as if they were saying 'I know what you're thinking,' creepy right? I quickly got away from Kate and went upstairs, just to get away from those horrifying eyes. When I entered Kate's room, I took a glance at the clock and found that it was only 5:25. Wait a minute, that can give us time to invite some friends over and maybe play truth or dare or that football game that I probably didn't invent, or possibly spin the bottle. Kate then opened the door, which surprised me a bit. I told Kate that we could maybe invite some friends over. She said it was okay, only with Eve though. God dammit! That's the answer I was hoping to never here, but it makes perfect sense though.

I walked back downstairs to find Eve sitting on the couch watching. . . it looked like Modern Family. She laughed right when I was behind her. I decided to scare her a bit. But, right when I was about to, Eve said asked what is it? I asked if Kate and I could invite some friends over, and she said she was cool with it, only if we went upstairs 'cause she's watching some TV. Okay, good enough. Kate was behind me, which, again, frightened me. I took out my phone and called Hutch to see if he could come over. Hutch answered and he said it was alright. If you're wondering, I'm inviting only two friends, while Kate is inviting three. Oh god, more girls than guys. Shit. . . that means they're gonna bust out the secret weapon. Luckily they didn't last time.

A half-hour later, all of the guys, and gals, were at the door with smiles on their faces. Five minutes later, we were all crowded together in Kate's bedroom talking about random shit. Guys were talking about girls, call of duty, and whatever the fuck. The girls were probably talking about how cute they look, guys, and clothes. Oh God, I hope that's not sexist. All of a sudden, Ariana stood up and asked to everyone. . .

"Alright, everyone. We're playing the dare game, which is basically you just dare a random person to do something." Ariana said whilst clapping her hands; and same with the other girls, while the guys just looked down.

"I'm going first!" Kate yelled.

"Okay. . . Humphrey. I dare you to. . . hug a guy." Kate said.

I hugged Hutch, just because already hugged next to the bridge and on the sidewalk. Actually, we hugged multiple times. So, who else should I have done? Salty would just back away and call me a fag or gay, so I hugged Hutch since he really doesn't give a shit.

"Now it's my turn since I did the dare." I said whilst cracking my knuckles. "Okay. . . Ariana. I dare you to. . . k- no, to. . . lick the wall." I burst out laughing after I said that statement. She did the wuss move, which means she didn't do it.

"My turn!" Sophia said.

"Okay. . . Hutch, is that right?" Hutch nodded. "Okay, I dare you to kiss Ariana." Sophia said. Ariana gave her a light punch in the arm and a light bitch slap. I was laughing my eyes out, and same with Kate.

Ariana moved towards Hutch and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Hutch didn't seem to care, while Ariana, on the other hand, was embarrassed as fuck. Damn, Hutch can do this! Go Hutch! Okay, now I'm a cheerleader.

"I go. Okay Kate. I dare you to lick the wall." Hutch said giving her a 'haha' smirk. Kate got up and licked the wall at an angle so that everyone could see. Hutch dropped his jaw, while Kate did the 'haha' smirk back at him. What can I say? Girl Power totally.

"Okay, Salty. I dare you to kiss a guy on the cheek." Kate said. Salty gave her the bird. That pissed me off, so I put the finger down and punched him in the arm. Salty apologized shortly after.

"I go." Sophia said. "Humphrey and Kate. . . I dare you two to kiss." Sophia said. Fucking perfect. That was the one dare I wasn't looking forward to hear. Well, I guess I was kind of looking forward to it as well, since Kate has been my crush ever since grade school.

Kate and I blushed with embarrassment, then began to lean forward. I puckered my lips and closed my eyes; Kate did the same. It ruined the moment when we bumped noses, but hey, it occasionally happens. Then my wish came true. Kate and I pecked each other on the lips and separated from each other. I got to say, that was the best moment of my life. Fuck yeah! Yeah! I finally kissed Kate! In your face Garth! Suck a dick! Haha! Okay, it was just a kiss. Just a kiss?! It was a kiss with Kate! How can I not be happy? I just shared a kiss with Kate. Woohoo! I feel so alive!

I got so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear that Ariana had to go, and same with all of the others. How come when one person leaves, all of the others do as well? I don't get it, but maybe some day I will. . . I hope.

Kate and I said our goodbyes and shut the door, only to look at each other and smile. Eve asked how it was. Kate and I exchanged a look and told her that we had fun and that it was great. Eve gave us a look and went upstairs. Lilly was sitting on the couch with an ice pop watching whatever the fuck. Kate and I went back up into her room and played a little of Sorry Sliders. But then the sun began to set. I had to go watch that sunset again, so I grabbed Kate's hand in order for her to follow me. I opened the window and climbed on the roof and sat down patting my left side for her to sit down. Kate and sat her butt down beside me. You know what, it's a shame that she has to sit on something that pretty. Ha, well I'm never going to have a chance. But I'm planning to make a move.

Kate and I were just watching the sunset. Now was the perfect time. I put my arm around her. What? That was the move I was planning to do. What do you think I was planning to do, kiss her? Okay, you actually might've been thinking that but whatever. Kate looked up at me and smiled, then looked back at the sunset. Okay, I'm going to kiss her now. I tapped her arm in order for her to look at me. When she looked at me, I pushed my face towards her and connect my lips with hers. Instead of a quick peck, it was a french, but not with tongue just yet. Kate pushed me back and got up and went back into her room. Oh no.

 **Kate's P.O.V.**

I felt a sudden tap on my shoulder and realized that it was Humphrey's. I looked at him to see what he wanted, but when I looked, it seemed as if he wanted my lips because he kissed me. It felt good to be kissed by him, but I just wasn't ready, so I pushed him backwards. Now I feel embarrassed, so I got up and went back into my house. But as soon as I entered my house, I punched my fists in the air and silently said "yes! yes! yes!" Little do you and Humphrey know, I planned this. Ha! So cheeky, right? Wait, is that rude? Oh God, I hope not. Humphrey's going to come down eventually, so I went downstairs and sat down next to Lilly on the couch whom was watching. . . um, it looked like she was watching Regular Show.

"Oh my gosh. You still watch this show?" I asked watching TV.

"What? Is there something wrong with that? Is it illegal if I watch it?" Lilly snapped at me, which caught me by surprise.

"Jeez, I was just messing with you." I said looking away from her.

"Sorry, it's just that I get made fun of at school for watching it." Lilly said.

"Wow, that sucks. . . But you know I was made fun of as well when I was in middle school when I was still watching Teen Titans." I said trying to make her feel better.

"What?! Girl, are you serious? That's like the best show Cartoon Network ever created." Lilly said whilst switching channels.

"I know, it's a shame that it ended though. Now we're with the awful, more-baby version, Teen Titans Go!" I said.

"Don't ever say that name again, it's an abomination." Lilly said rhetorically.

I watched some more TV with Lilly. You know, she has a very good taste for TV shows. Like one of these shows was named Faking It, and wow, that show is incredible, I got to watch more episodes. And another show was on Netflix that was named The Ranch. I thought it was very good. About twenty minutes later Lilly gave me control of the TV. I turned the input to Video and turned on the PS4. I began to play Uncharted 4: A Thief's End. I was on Chapter 21: Brother's Keeper, which is an incredible chapter so far. Wait, it's an incredible game. I gotta say, this has to be one of the best next-gem games in existence. Naughty Dog just knows how to create games. The Last of Us catches your emotions while Uncharted has you seeking for action. Man, I'm way to obsessed with video games.

I continued to play different games after I beat Uncharted 4. I played some Advanced Warfare, and a lot of Battlefield Hardline. Humphrey was probably in my room reading a book or jerking off to porn, ugh, why am I saying that? I turned off the console and went upstairs to find that Humphrey wasn't in my room at all. My presumption was incorrect. Wow, that's a first. I looked out of my window and onto the roof to find Humphrey with his head down. Was he staying up there? I told Humphrey to come down, which he did. He entered my room and began to look for. . . something.

"What are you looking for?" I asked him.

"For your vibrator." He said rhetorically.

"Seriously? What are you looking for?" I asked once again whilst crossing my arms.

"Just my backpack." He said.

"Oh, well you wanna play some Sorry Sliders or something?" I asked motioning to the board-game.

"Oh boy, do I?" He said.

We played some Sorry Sliders until it was time to go to bed. He still beats me every time, but I enjoy playing with him, just because he's my friend and I'm going to play with him on his favorite board game. I turned off the light in my bedroom and got in my bed. Humphrey got on the air mattress and told me good night, in which I followed his example.

I woke up in the middle of the night and saw Humphrey leaning against the windowsill looking at the moon or the stars in the sky. I got up and stood next to him, staring up into the sky.

"What are you looking at?" I asked him.

"Just some constellations." He said.

"Oh, cool." I said.

"You know Humphrey, that kiss wasn't that bad." I said.

"Wait are yo-.." He was interrupted when I kissed him.

It was a french kiss with a little bit of tongue in there. Wow, was it enjoyable. I felt like I was in Heaven. After about five minutes of making out, we broke the kiss and looked at each other and smiled. Maybe this means that we're in a relationship. And I hope it is because I would love it. We'll be holding hands, kissing each other, possibly having sex, and always going to be there for each other. We'll also have to try and not get into arguments because those are living hell. I hate it when couples get into arguments just because they're annoying and frustrating. Well, I got to focus more on this relationship. Humphrey and I looked at each other once again and kissed each other again, this time with more tongue. Man, it feels so good. I can't wait until we have sex because I'm eager to see his size. I'm just hoping he brings protection. Humphrey and I continued to kiss each other.

Humphrey and I are now boyfriend and girlfriend

 **A/N. And that concludes the chapter! And this is now the longest chapter in this FanFiction. Wow! So tell me what you guys think in the review section. Review if you'd like, P.M. me if you want, and always read for enjoyment.**

 **P.S. I'm going to be making a vote. Here are the options. . .**

 **1\. A Prequel**

 **2\. A Sequel**

 **3\. A Mid-quel**

 **Please vote because you'll make it a lot more easier for me. And your opinions matter more. . .**


	17. Chapter 17: Falsely Accused

**A/N. Hello everybody! I'm finally back with the latest installment for my story. Last night I hit 91 official reviews! I never expected this at all, but you know what, my confidence has grown. I can now set a new goal of reaching over 200 reviews. If I hit over 200 reviews, I'll be doing the bean boozled challenge on my YouTube channel. And also I would like to congratulate NoRoleModelz98 on having a baby! I bet she's the cutest thing in the world! And he has hit over 100 reviews on his story. His story is so intense, and has well written lemons, so if you love to read Alpha and Omega lemon request stories, go to Modelz because he'll hook you up xD. Now it's that time again: Shoutouts.**

 **Guest: "I don't know which one is better, Kellylad13, NoRole, Ncham9, or yours. All of you guys stories are amazing, but I do think Kelly's story is a little overrated though."**

 **Response: Well, this has been one of the nicest reviews I've read. All of the stories they've written are amazing, and whilst reading this, I recognized that you said Kelly's story is overrated. In my opinion, it isn't overrated just because of how he sets up the bonding and just the writing. His style of writing is really entertaining to read to most people, just look at the reviews!**

 **NoRoleModelz98: "If I won the lottery I'll probably kill myself of happiness XD. Another good chapter dude keep it up!"**

 **Response: Come to think of it, I'll probably kill myself for the same exact reason, but if you kill yourself, you wouldn't get the money. So I'm kind of neutral here. And I will keep it up, I promise.**

 _Previously on Humphrey's Life: Remastered. . ._

 _Humphrey and I looked at each other again and kissed each other again, this time with more tongue. Man, it feels so good. I can't wait until we have sex because I'm eager to see his size. I'm just hoping he brings protection. Humphrey and I continued to kiss each other._

 _Humphrey and I are now boyfriend and girlfriend._

 _Now on Humphrey's Life: Remastered. . ._

 **Chapter 17: Falsely Accused**

 **Nobody's P.O.V.**

Humphrey and Kate were now making out with each other in her bedroom, but outside was a whole different story. Since Kate and Humphrey were so focused on to one another, they didn't notice the man standing outside her bedroom window. He stays still crouching down beneath the prickly pines of the pine tree, video taping the session on his phone. He was planning to send this video throughout the whole school just to humiliate the 'unforgettable duo.' But there was also something he was going to do to Humphrey, just out of hate. Humphrey was his target. He wanted Humphrey dead. He wanted Kate. And no one will stop him. The footage was still running, catching every romantic moment. He caught Kate taking off Humphrey's shirt and Humphrey doing the same. He knows they're going to have sex, and that's the reason he was crouching there right now. He saw every moment they spent together. From going to the park, playing Spin the Bottle, almost kissing a few times, and now. He smiled to himself as he saw Kate unbuttoning Humphrey's jeans, he just knows the plan will work. He took out a twenty gram bag of marijuana and smoked a little to test if it was real or not; it was.

He was planning to sneak into the school tonight and put the marijuana in Humphrey's locker, and when he gets 'caught', he'll go to prison for life or a long while, and that will leave Kate alone with no one, except for him. He smiled to himself as he caught the main event on tape. To his surprise, Humphrey actually didn't go straight for it, he did some foreplay. But he knows he can do it as well, and he can bang the fuck out of Kate. He was about to go until he saw the light came on in Kate's room. He thought it was going to be one of Kate's parents busting them in the act, but it was actually Humphrey coming to see if anyone is out there. He hated that human have the sense to feel as if they're being watched. He put his hood on and ran to his bike on the other side of the neighbor's house. He got on his bike and started to drive in the grass considering Humphrey was in the middle of the cul-de-sac with a flashlight shining all over the place. Fortunately for him, it didn't get to him in time as he was on the other side of the gate.

He was riding in the grass for a few minutes until he finally found a road leading to his neighborhood. The road he was riding on was right next to a lake, creating a beautiful scenery you just couldn't take your eyes off of. Unfortunately he had to take one glance too many. A car's headlights shined on him as he realized he was in the wrong lane. He swirved out of the way and lost grip of his phone. The phone seemed to remain in the air for forever, but the forever ended. The phone landed in the water and started to sink under the murky water. He cried out and dove in the water with his hand reaching to get the phone. He underestimated how deep it was, but that wasn't going to stop him. His lungs were beginning to give out, but that wasn't even going to stop him. He could barely see the phone still sinking under the water with the tape in his album.

His album contained the video of Humphrey and Kate doing some stuff, Kate having some fun with herself, and secret photos he took of Kate and her sister, mainly Kate though. He was considered a maniac and a stalker to some people who've caught him in the act of taking photos. He would just tell them that it was his girlfriend, which the people actually bought. He began to stretch out his hand more than it should, and fortunately for him, he grabbed hold of it, but the downside was that he was running out of breath. He looked up and estimated that he was about fifty feet below; it's a good thing that he equalized his ears or else the water pressure would've gotten to him. He began to swim up, but something was holding him down from going up. It was his shoes, which the water was leaking into to create weight. He reached down to his shoes and took them off. He also took off his jacket to create less weight. There was another thing that was keeping him down, but he could lift it. He took it out of his belt and began to swim up with his phone in one hand and another object in the other. His vision was beginning to turn blank and his heart was beginning to beat out of his chest. He had to get up to the surface and quick!

He made it up to the surface and began to take in a ton of air, some of which he choked on. He swam to the nearest bridge and reached up to grab hold of the side of the road. He pulled himself up with the objects still in his hands. He began to walk home gasping for air every now and then. He was soaked with water, which wasn't drying out just yet. He knew where his house was from here; he drove through here a couple of times to get to his house, but he mainly took the back road because it was a shortcut. He held the object in his hand picturing using it on Humphrey. He smiled at the sudden thought. He knew it was going to take him a while until he reached his destination, but he didn't care because he got the sex tape. Fortunately for him his phone was shatterproof and waterproof. He tapped on the play button and began to watch Kate and the man he despised go at it. He got Kate's boobs and vagina on the tape. He smiled to himself as he saw Humphrey was struggling to put it in, which it was either the hymen or the fact that Kate's tight.

He walked on the damp road for at least 45 minutes until he finally was home. But one thing annoyed him. The light was on in the living room, which meant that his mother was still up. He tucked the object in his belt and his phone in his wet pocket. He turned the knob and entered his home to be greeted by his mom with a box of tissues in front of her and her arms crossed.

"Garth, where were you? Tell me now!" She demanded.

"I was out." He answered whilst rolling his eyes.

"WHERE WERE YOU? I WAS WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU!" She yelled with more tears forming, whilst stepping towards him.

Garth then pulled out the gun that was tucked in his belt faster than the speed of light.

"Don't you take one more step." Garth demanded.

"No, I love you! And I'm your mother! You will never shoot me!" She cried out whilst taking another step.

Like he said, he pulled the trigger and there was a loud bang. When his vision came back from closing his eyes, he saw a hole in the middle of her chest with blood pouring out. She didn't manage to say another word. Her mouth fell open with blood trickling out. One final tear managed to escape from its prison. He didn't even regret his actions, he hated her from the beginning. The stair light came on and his dad rushed downstairs with a baseball bat firmly gripped in his hands. He pointed the gun at him as well; he hated him to death. His step father got rid of his real father which he loved to death. Tony was his inspiration, and his mom just had to divorce him because she THOUGHT he was cheating when he actually wasn't. She lied her way out of it. His step dad didn't even manage to say a word. Garth fired the gun once again and saw that there was a hole right in the middle of his head. He fell over right next to his spouse. His mother was looking left and his step father was looking right. It looked as if they were communicating with one another.

Garth then set the gun in his father's hand to see as if he shot his spouse and then committed suicide. Garth ran out of the back door and hopped over a fence and hid in a bush. He pulled off his humanly disguised gloves he had on. That means if the policemen looked for fingerprints, they'll find his step dad's. He smiled to himself as he knew his was plan was going to succeed. He began to run towards the school. He looked back once and saw the blue and red light blaring all over the place. He even saw the yellow tape they put. He laughed in victory.

He reached the school and disabled the alarm system. He entered the school and began to search for locker 304. The cameras had some blind spots, and one of them was Humphrey's locker. He took advantage of the blind spots and after about seven minutes of dodging and weaving, he reached the locker. He knew his combination by looking at him unlocking his locker at a certain angle. He smiled to himself when he opened it. He put the marijuana in his locker and exited the school using the blind spots as an advantage. He fist bumped the air as he knew he had won this time.

He rented a motel room for the night. And in that room, Garth cracked open a fresh can of Bud Light and snorted a little bit of cocaine.

 **Humphrey's P.O.V.**

Last night sure was awesome. I got to have sex with the girl of my dreams, until it was ruined by a feeling that I was being watched. I remember grabbing a flashlight and going into the middle of the cul-de-sac and shining the flaslight everywhere. Lights came on when it was in progress so the decision was to stop. When I entered back into the lovemaking room, Kate was fast asleep with the covers pulled down, revealing a finger in a. . . you know. Long John Silver sure got excited at the sight, so I contracted my calves to get rid of it. I took Kate's fingers out, pulled the blanket over us, and replaced he fingers with mine.

The thought of us having sex just kept lingering in my mind for the longest time possible. I had my hands on the back of my head. Kate was fast asleep on my chest, probably listening to my heartbeat. My unconscious self probably pulled my fingers out of Kate's. . . you know and replaced with the boring air. It's a lot better in there. I looked down and saw that my dick was making a tent out of the blanket. Kate was also beginning to stir. . . oh shit. She woke up and looked at me with those hypnotizingly, beautiful amber eyes. She smiled to herself as she saw me smile. She looked down and was greeted by Long John Silver. Kate held in her laughter, making a chuckling noise inside her mouth. She looked back at me, in which I just shrugged.

"Are you still excited about what happened last night?" Kate asked.

"Maybe a little. . ." I replied.

"No, it looks like you're extremely excited about what happened last night." Kate said motioning to L. J. S.

"Okay, but how can I not be?" I asked.

"Good point." She said getting up and opening her closet door.

Long John was finally starting to shrink, which was a good thing because I didn't want to walk around school with my ding dong sticking out. Even though it might be sexy to most of the girls, and some guys, the only two people who were allowed were Kate and myself. I don't try to give myself a blowjob, I just play with myself, like I saw how Kate was last night. Man, the thought of us having sex just wouldn't get out of my head. It's a new core memory. But at this moment, I need to focus on getting ready for school instead of Kate and I's relationship. But wait, THE RELATIONSHIP. There was a ton of questions to be answered such as: How long will it last? Will she cheat on me? Will I cheat on her? The only person who could answer these questions was James.

James was also one of my best friends in middle school. But we grew apart considering he's going to a different high school in a different state. His high school was named Sawtooth High. Over the summer he would send me pictures of him flipping off the school. He claims to hate school because ever since second grade, he's had awful teachers. He says that they were sluts, annoying, and rude as fuck. He claims to have had one teacher that would yell at him if he just looked over to something else instead of the white board or active board. But the reason why he knows all of this relationship stuff was because of his parents. If he got into any relationship, his parents would give him advice of what to do, what you do when you go eat with her family, etc. He says that he remembers all of the stuff his parents told him, but you can never be too sure. Right now I shouldn't be thinking about our relationship, right now I should focus on getting ready for school.

I ventured over to Kate's dresser and saw that Kate didn't push me out of her room to change. It was pretty obvious because she stripped off her bra and threw at me. That didn't break my everlasting stare though. Kate then started to tease me, which did break my stare. Since Kate changed in front of me, I'll change in front of her. I stripped off my boxers and began to look for another pair. I looked back at Kate who was staring at L.J.S while seductively biting her lip and having an everlasting stare. I balled up my fists and put my fists on my sides whilst giving her a 'hypocrite' kind of stare. That seemed to break her stare. She exited the room while shaking her hips as she walked, but this time it didn't work! As hard as it was, I didn't take one glance at the ass.

I found a new pair of boxers, put them on. I was about to exit the room until I forgot about the other clothing. I face-palmed myself for being such a dumb-ass, as usual. I opened up the third drawer and found an AC/DC shirt and some AC/DC shorts. What can I say, AC/DC has the best rock music there is with their best song being "You Shook Me All Night Long", but that's just my opinion. Lilly and I exited our rooms simultaneously while exchanging glares between the two of us. She then started to hump the air; I didn't know what she was referring to. She pointed at the bottom of the staircase and did the same humping motion. I looked at the bottom and saw that Kate was at the bottom waiting for me. Oh, she's referring to me fucking her. I smiled and put my fists up in the air like a boxer who has just won a match. Lilly shook her head and went into the kitchen whilst laughing. Kate just stood there wondering why she's laughing and why I put my fists in the air.

As soon as my feet touch the hard-wooded floor, Kate pulled me into a passionate kiss. But then there was the sound of a door opening, and that's what broke the kiss. It was one of Kate's parents, or possibly both, coming down to chow down breakfast. Kate quickly grabbed our backpacks and opened the front door and ran through the yard whilst pulling me with her. She took me to an opening between some trees, which was actually pretty secluded. And then Kate pulled into another passionate kiss. Our tongues were exploring each other's mouths with such passion. Kate moaned in my mouth a little and broke the kiss whilst gasping for air. She told me she loved me, and that's when my heart grew 100 times more than its regular size. I told her I loved her too. Kate began to walk away, but I pulled her back towards me and pulled her into a passionate kiss. I did the dancing move called the dip, except we weren't dancing. Kate smiled and moaned in my mouth some more. After about two minutes we broke the kiss and expressed our love to each other once again. And with that, we left to go off to boredom.

After about six minutes of walking, we reached the school, but there was something different. Two police cars with dogs were parked outside the school. I went up to the car and looked through the glass to see if the dog was still in there, but it wasn't. I think the cops are just doing a weapon search or a locker search, or possibly even busting a student. Maybe that's why they have the dogs here after all. I entered the school and was greeted by a lot of stares coming from random students. This was beginning to get strange.

I ventured down the hallway with Kate, who was holding my hand, to my locker. Even some teachers were staring at me with a hint of disappointment on their faces. It felt as if I was in a nightmare. I turned the corner and saw that my locker had the police officers and dogs in front of it. The cop pointed at me.

"Are you Humphrey James Dalton?" He asked.

"Yeah. What's going on?" I asked curiously looking into my locker.

"You're under arrest for illegal possession of marijuana." He said whilst taking handcuffs out.

"Now, put your hands behind your back." He told me. I immediately put my hands behind my back.

"Officer, I would like to address that I don't do drugs and that the marijuana is mine." I said.

"Well then what's it doing in your locker?" The officer asked.

"I really have no clue, but you have to believe me, I have never done drugs. My mother was an anti-drug person." I told him with tears forming in my eyes.

"Yeah your mother was, but not you. Now you have right to remain silent. Everything you say or do will be used against you in the court of law." The officer said whilst beginning to walk me down the hall.

There was nothing else I could say because the officer just wouldn't believe me. I KNOW I don't smoke marijuana, SOMEONE put it in my locker. I looked back to only see Kate crying and looking at me in disapproval. Now that's what set me off. I started to weep uncontrollably. I had lost Kate. I was falsely accused for having possession of marijuana, and am now going to jail, or possibly even prison. I bowed my head down when the officer set me in the back of his car. I didn't try to do anything stupid. I took one last glance out of the window, and didn't see Kate anywhere. I bowed my head again.

The officer parked in front of the station and exited the vehicle only to drag me out of the car and push me forward into a jail cell. There was a bed and a toilet. That's it. There was no one in a cell next to me or across from me. I think I'm the only one in a cell. I sat down on the bed and started to bawl my eyes out. Being falsely accused is bad enough, but losing Kate, that's too bad to bare. I loved her to death, and to see her heartbroken in the hallway this morning, that hurt. Now she hates me. Now she's not going to not be my girlfriend anymore. Now, she might even kick me out of the house.

At that moment, all the times Kate and I spent with each other compensated my mind. From us first meeting all the way to where she 'found out I was doing drugs.' But then I stopped crying. I started to think who put the drugs in my locker. My suspects were Garth, Salty, Shakey, Mooch, the kid with the compensating hair. I know Kate and Hutch wouldn't do such a thing. My mind targeted Garth because he hates my guts. But I already kicked his ass three times, so I don't know why he'll try me again. Salty is one of my friends, who claims to have put fake drugs in someone's locker for a prank. But the officer made it pretty clear that it was real. Shakey is a good person that makes bad decisions, and Mooch always listens to peer pressure. I really don't know who did it, but I'm going to try and find out.

All of a sudden, the jail cell gate opened to reveal a police officer eating a sandwich.

"You're free to go." He said taking another bite out of the sandwich.

"How?" I asked idiotically.

"You've been paid out, now go and enjoy your freedom. . . while it lasts." He said giving me a glare.

"Okay. . ." I said getting up.

I exited through the threshold to see who bought me out. It was Winston. He had a pissed off tone of voice when he said 'thank you' and pissed off face with a hint of disappointed plattered onto his face. He took me out of the station and put me in his car. When he entered his car, he slammed the door shut, it almost cracked the grass. He didn't put in his keys just yet; he was going to have a talk with me first.

"WHAT THE FUCK, HUMPHREY?!" he yelled.

"It's wasn't mine." I told him.

"OH, I'VE HEARD THAT ONE BEFORE!" he yelled once again.

"I can put my hands on the bible, look up to heavens, get down on my knees, and PROMISE you it's not mine." I said.

"You know what Humphrey, I regret saying that I was proud to call you a son!" He yelled.

"Now I have no one." I muttered with tears forming in my eyes. One slid down my cheek.

"When we get 'home', I want you to pack up all of your stuff and LEAVE!" He said putting his keys in and turning on the car.

"GREAT! NOW I HAVE NO ONE! FIRST MY DOG, THEN MY PARENTS, THEN YOU, AND THEN KATE! HOW WORSE CAN MY LIFE GET? I HAVE NO PURPOSE TO LIVE ANYMORE. NO ONE CARES ABOUT ME ANYMORE. HOW ABOUT I MAKE THE WORLD A HAPPIER PLACE AND JUST KILL MYSELF!" I said exiting the car.

I began to run towards the bridge, wishing to die. I didn't think before my actions this time. I just kept sprinting. I even cut through the woods just because I didn't want to Winston to follow me. I was going to jump off of the bridge head first into the river. Tears were coming out of my eyes at the speed of light. It felt as if someone tied me to tree post and said "Ready. Aim. Fire." I had no purpose to live anymore. I ran for about ten more minutes until I finally reached the bridge. Traffic wasn't that bad so it was quite simple to cross the road. I looked over the railing and saw that the drop was about one hundred to a ninety foot drop. I now found myself on the railing struggling to balance. Soon enough I gained my balance. I looked over once again. I was ready. I then dove head first off of the bridge. The air didn't shift my body into a different possession. As I was falling, one last tear fell from my cheek. The last thing I remembered was the sound of water when I landed in the water.

 **A/N. And that concludes the chapter! Tell me guys what you thought in the review section. And now it's time for an apology. I'm sorry that I haven't been posting that much recently. It's jut because I've been pretty busy with all of these vacations I'm going on. I was planning to write last week, but the WiFi in the room was broken and the WiFi for the hotel couldn't go past the fourth floor. We stayed on the seventh floor if you were wondering. So yeah, I missed writing. Man, Garth is a maniac isn't he? And I would also like to address that the voting poll has now ended. A sequel won. So when this story ends, I will possibly post the sequel. Anyway, Review if you want, P.M. me if you'd like, and always and never forget to read for enjoyment.**


	18. Chapter 18: At Gunpoint

**A/N. Hello everybody! I'm back with another installment for the hyped up** ** _Humphrey's Life: Remastered._** **Last chapter seemed to get everyone's attention because of the ending. Don't worry, I'll refresh your memory if you have a bad one. But I think yesterday, in the morning, I hit exactly 100 reviews, and then late that night, TheRavenMocker helped get over 100 reviews. Only 99 more reviews to go until the bean boozled! Oh God, you know I'm not excited for it, right? I'm so unlucky with those things, except for the Tuity Fruity. Anyway, I just can't believe I hit 101 reviews. Like I said before, I never expected it to even happen. I would just like to say that I love all of my readers, and I just can't express my emotions for this. I would like to end off in a thanks. Thank you!**

 **Lone-Dark-Gray-Wolf: "i really hope this gets updated quickly. this is up top with the genre i like to call, "fak me. i can't stop reading". keep up the amazing work. looking forward to the next chapter... also... how dare you leave us on another cliff hanger."**

 **Response: Well, that's a cool, made-up, name for a genre, quite funny, actually. And the amazing work will stay with me! I promise! I left you guys on another cliffhanger because I didn't know another way to end the chapter, so. . . yeah.**

 **NoRoleModelz98: "Another dope chapter keep up the outstanding work! I am really addicted to your story :))"**

 **Response: Well it's good to know that you're addicted to my story. I never expected an amazing FanFiction author to be addicted to my story, thanks. And I promise I will continue writing outstanding work!**

 _Previously on Humphrey's Life: Remastered. . ._

 _I looked over the railing and saw that the drop was about one hundred to a ninety foot drop. I now found myself on the railing struggling to balance. Soon enough I gained my balance. I looked over once again. I was ready. I then dove head first off of the bridge. The air didn't shift my body into a different position. As I was falling, one last tear fell from my cheek. The last thing I remembered was the sound of water when I landed in the water._

 _Now on Humphrey's Life: Remastered. . ._

 **Chapter 18: Gunpoint**

 **Kate's P.O.V.**

The sight of Humphrey getting arrested for smoking dope was just unbearable; it tore me to shreds. I broke down in front of everybody who was watching Humphrey. A few people came over to comfort me, but it didn't work. I even stuck my hand out pleading the officer to bring him back for one last kiss before he goes to jail. My mind was telling me that Humphrey was a drug addict, but deep down in my heart, I knew we would never do such a thing. The only person who could've done such a thing was Garth, and I'm going to find out where he is, and kill him, if it becomes that bad. Okay, I'm not going to kill him, bit I'm going to make him not want to do anything to Humphrey anymore. I got up off of the floor with my fists balled, and began my search for Satan on Earth, otherwise known as Garth. There are three places where he could be loitering, or hiding, and don't get me wrong, they're actually pretty damn good spots. I know his spots because he showed me with his friends when we were dating for a WEEK during the summer. That relationship still is stuck in my mind, and I hope I can fish it out with my relationship with my Humphrey. And Garth sneaks in the school every day during the summer, which is one of the reasons I broke up with him. Not only is he an asshole, but also a criminal.

The first place was when he picks the lock to the electrical room. That room is only used when the electricians come to fix some shit. Fortunately for me, my bobby pin was still in my hair from this morning, so that means that I could pick the lock. Hell, it worked in the movie _Misery,_ so it should work in reality, right? Well, only one way to find out. I began to pick the lock, looking around for any cameras first, of course. Unfortunately there was a camera looking in my direction, but you know what, this is Humphrey I'm doing this for, so I don't care. I even flipped off the camera, not looking at it because that would give away my identity. I was struggling trying to lock-pick this door, not knowing why at the moment. Don't get me wrong, but lock-picking a door with a bobby-pin is a lot harder than it sounds.

A couple of minutes later, I heard the sound of a _click_. I smiled to myself when the sound reached my eardrums. Mission accomplished! Well, at least one of them. After taking a glance into the room, it came to my realization that he wasn't in here. Dammit! Well, let's try the second spot to see if he's there. His second spot was behind a tree, in the corner of the courtyard. The tree has a ton of leaves at this season, so it kind of blocks people's visibility, and even the cameras. There's a rumor that the cameras don't work, in which I couldn't agree more considering that I flipped off the camera and no one confronted me about it yet. I entered the courtyard to see a ton of people with their boyfriend/girlfriend loitering out here, making out, or breaking up. Unfortunately for me, my boyfriend isn't with me at this moment. I spotted the tree about 300 feet away from me. I walked over to the tree and looked behind it, only to see a couple taking their relationship to the next level after sex, which is anal. My eyes grew and struggled to hold in my laughter. She was moaning so loud that it didn't catch anyone's attention considering of all the talking out here. Wow, if that was me and Humphrey in the bedroom, I would've been all over. . . ugh, what am I talking about, I need to find Garth, so stay on topic!

His last spot was actually in plain sight. It was under the bleachers, but there's a fence surrounding the area, so he climbs the fence. I exited the school and began to make my way towards the football field. On my way towards the field, I bumped into some random guy with glasses and books in his hands. He, of course, dropped his books, so I decided to be polite and help him with his books.

"I'm sorry, I should look where I'm going." I said with a slight chuckle after.

"It's okay. This usually happens to me. Maybe I should look where I'm going." He said standing up whilst dusting himself off.

"Yeah. . . Can I catch your name?" I asked.

"I would, but I have to ask why first." He said shrugging.

"Well, you seem like a pretty good guy, with your polite attitude. Keep talking like that, and you'll surely enough get yourself a girl." I said almost bursting out laughing.

He laughed, then said, "Ha, yeah. . . well. . . My name is Tristan. Tristan Williamson." He said putting his hand out.

I shook his hand then said, "My name's Kate. Kate Smith."

"Well, Kate, it was a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, but I have to get to class." He said beginning to walk away.

"Okay, bye." I said waving.

Well, he seemed like a pretty good guy, cute too, but not as much as Humphrey. Tristan had green eyes, compensating hair, and glasses. He might be a nerd, which is actually good because NERDS RULE! Humphrey is also a nerd, with his awesome grades and test scores. Tristan was also wearing some K-Swiss shoes, with some original jeans, and a navy and white striped shirt. Sorry, to stereotype, but that's the nerdy look. Focus, Kate, Focus! Find Garth and hurt him! God! What's wrong with you? Focus! I shook my head with anger, and began my way towards the field once again. Two minutes of running later, I reached my destination. There was some smoke rising from under the bleachers and disappearing into thin air. Weed? Cigarette? Cigar? Vape? Who's smoking it Garth? Or some thug? Let's find out. I hopped into the fence and pulled myself up to exact point where my eyes were available to look over. I did this because I didn't want to get spotted, and if I did, I would be forced to smoke whatever the fuck or drink whatever the fuck.

My eyes met a group of people passing around some weed, and, of course, smoking it. To my surprise, Garth actually wasn't there. I raised my eyebrow, trying to think where he could have possibly gone except for these three spots. I hopped off the fence and began walking towards my car. My search was done, but there is another spot. . . his house, but that's been blocked up by police, so he couldn't be there. Humphrey would be at the station in the cell, crying to himself. He was falsely accused. All of a sudden, vibration struck from my pocket. It was my phone letting me know that I got a text message. It was a text from Dad, the text read, 'I heard about Humphrey. I'm so sorry. . . Don't worry about it. I'm also going to get him out, so, do whatever you want. You're probably too upset to go to school and scared that you'll have a breakdown in the middle of class, so come on home.'

Well, looks like Dad's going to get Humphrey out. Oh God! That means that Dad is going to think that Humphrey wasn't falsely accused! I need to get there and tell him that, before the consequences happen. I began to sprint towards my car, but along the way, I tripped considering I'm wearing heels. You know what, fuck these heels, Humphrey needs to be 'saved.' I threw them behind the bleachers, hopefully not hitting one of the thugs. After about twenty seconds of sprinting, my destination has been reached. I swiftly made my way into the car and swiftly put my keys in and swiftly got out of the parking lot. My phone blared at me once again, but I didn't look because if I took my eyes off of the road, I could possibly crash my car.

I finally made it to the police station, only to see Dad there, with his phone. I got out of my car and walked towards him. He looked to his left to see me. He then began to speak to me.

"Kate! Thank God! Humphrey's about to kill himself!" Dad said in-between coughs.

Tears began to form in my eyes. "Where?! TELL ME NOW!" I yelled.

"He's going towards to bridge, get there!" He said.

I sprinted as fast as I can to my car, and did the same thing I did in the parking lot, but a lot faster. I pulled out of the parking lot, and most likely, went over the speed limit to the bridge. Tears were falling down my cheeks as I was driving. Why does he want to kill himself? Was it something that Dad said? It had to be, but let's focus on Humphrey. I got to the bridge and immediately got out of my car. It was too late. Right when I exited the car, he jumped. I cried out, but he didn't seem to hear me. I looked over the railing and saw the water splash up. A ton of people were following my example. I turned around and sank down the side of the railing bawling my eyes out.

Later that night, in my room, I cried to myself quietly. Ever since the horrific scene, I couldn't stop crying. I remember Humphrey jumping. I remember Dad getting there and comforting me, but it never worked. Humphrey is dead, and there's nothing I can do about it.

 **Nobody's P.O.V.**

He stands behind a tree on the riverside, looking at Humphrey struggling to keep his balance on the narrow, silver rail of the bridge one hundred feet up. He silently chants 'jump' to himself, just awaiting the presence of his unconscious or dead body. He hopes it's unconscious for reasons only his head could tell. He throws his fists up whilst smiling to himself as he sees Humphrey jump and land into the water. He knows the river he dived head-first into is deep, but he didn't know how deep exactly. He estimated it was at least 65 feet deep making it one of the deepest rivers in the country. He knows diving head-first into the water from that high up would take him down under far, but not far enough. He awaited Humphrey's body to float by him for him to pick it up and bring him to his hideout in the middle of the forest. He knows he could feed him to wildlife, but he wants to kill Humphrey. As ruthless as he is, he doesn't even care.

He's been waiting for Humphrey's body to float by him, but he hasn't seen it yet. There's only one reason it hasn't, it sank. Humphrey probably didn't hold his breath when he jumped, which would make his body sink. He ran up the bank for awhile, until he finally decided to jump into the water. He dove into the water, equalizing his ears as he descends into the water. He struggles to keep his eyes open through the water, just because the water pressure gets really bad as you descend further. But he's smarter than he looks. He now squints his eyes, blocking most of the water pressure from reaching his eyes. He knows he could've just brought a mask, but he didn't decide to because he knew that it would get on his face as he descends.

He's been searching for the body for the past minute, until he finally reached the bottom. He's running out of breath, so he better find it quick. He begins to swim frantically through the water, brushing against trash and plants and life. He finally finds his body, stuck against a rock. He swiftly swims over to where Humphrey's body is located, and puts his body over his shoulder. Now he just needs to get to the surface, with a ton of weight on him. An idea suddenly pops into his head; it's a little weird, but he wants him dead. He attaches Humphrey's lips with his and begins to give Humphrey air. He finishes giving him air and begins to see Humphrey's body float up to the surface. But now he has less air, so he better get up there fast.

He puts his feet on the river-floor and kicks off of it with all of his might. He shoots up the water like a bullet leaving the insides of a body. It wasn't enough to reach the surface though; although he has the surface in sight. He estimated that he was still thirty feet down, so he begins to kick his feet and frantically and throw his arms all about to reach the surface. It paid off. He reached the surface with a big gasp for air. He gets up on the riverside and has Humphrey's body sighted. He runs over to where it was located and picked it up. He drags his body up on the riverside and begins to give him CPR. He punches into his chest with all his might and even did mouth-to-mouth. He spit after he did.

He continuously did this until Humphrey began to cough up all of the water lodged in his esophagus. Humphrey only looked into the real world once until Garth hit in the side of the head with the butt of his revolver. He smiled to himself as he knows he kidnapped him. He knows he has finally won. His plan was to make Humphrey suffer until Garth decides to torture him to death with his medieval torture devices. He has the rack, impalement, and the head crusher. He knows he can just shoot him, but he wants him to have a slow death of excruciating pain. All of those torture devices could work, but this is going to be a hard decision for him to make.

He puts Humphrey's body over his shoulder once again, and begins to walk towards his hideout. It's a hole in the ground. It used to be a dungeon a long time ago, and they seemed to forget their torture devices. He walked for exactly thirty minutes until he finally reached his destination. He opened the 'door' and threw Humphrey's body ten feet down into the hole. He took one last look around for tourists, then shut the 'door'. He climbed down the ladder and dragged Humphrey's body all the way over to a chair with ropes where the arms go and ropes where the feet go. He set Humphrey's body down in the chair and tied his hands and feet to the chair. He laughs in victory as he looks at all of his torture devices. They say one of the worst ways to die was impalement, flaying, and the rack. Unfortunately for him he didn't have flaying.

Flaying is basically where he ties him to a post upside down. (If you're upside down, blood will rush to your brain, which would cause to be conscious longer.) And when they're finally tied to he post, they begin to cut downwards from your chin all the way down to the genitals. And when that's done, they begin to peel off all of your skin until all of your muscles show. And when that's done, they'll either put you out in the sun to sunburn, or put you in a HEATED cauldron. Those two methods will burn you to death.

He now waits for Humphrey to wake up, so he could torture him, but not the medieval methods, the modern methods.

 **Humphrey's P.O.V.**

I frantically woke up. When my eyes finally reached into the new world, my mind just went blank. I had no idea where I was. After taking in my surroundings, my brain never seemed to come up with a conclusion, except that I might be underground. Considering of all of the dirt around me, and drips of water falling from the ceiling. My lungs were going in and out, growing each time. I'm either going crazy, or I got kidnapped by some freak-o. My hope was on the first thought considering on of my fears ever since was being kidnapped by a guy in a big white van asking 'Do you want some candy?'. Yeah, that's typical, and cliche. But then, there was a sudden sound that rang through my eardrums quite heavily, actually. It sounded as if it was a voice, saying a greeting and after saying my name. Whoever this crazy, mystical, person, or possibly a spirit. What? I've believed in them. Nothing wrong with that. It then said the same thing, but this time more clearer, which made me able to pick up the words.

"Hello, Humphrey." The mystical spirit-person says.

I began to scan the area, to see who was saying my name. After taking one glance to the right, my eyes began to fix on some silhouette leaning on the wall about twenty yards away from me. I began to speak. "Who are you and how do you know my name?" I asked with some sort of panic, but mostly detective-like.

"Oh come on, Humphrey, you should know me." He says taking a few steps closer to me, making only his shoes visible to the light.

"Well, maybe if you wouldn't be such a pussy and reveal your identity, I would." I said exacerbatedly, in which he took a few steps closer, making his jeans, and shirt visible. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, well, I'll give you a hint. I'm the person who has hated you for years." He said with a slight chuckle after.

I took a moment to think for a bit. It might've been four minutes, but there was four conclusions that came to mind: Garth, Tom, Joseph, and Natalie. But the one thing he said was 'for years', so that takes away two of them: Garth and Joseph. Joseph was basically another bully that I had back in middle school and all the way up to mid-summer going into high school. He stopped bullying me because he moved away all the way up to Rhode Island. He's probably going to have fun meeting Peter Griffen there. And then there was Garth, my bully ever since elementary school, and he still continues to harass me and shit like that. So then I spoke again.

"Garth? Joseph? Which one? TELL ME NOW!" I yelled at him.

"Wow, it took you that long? You must be retarded or something." He said taking another few steps toward me, revealing his identity: Garth.

"Of course it was you, you sick bastard! What do you want from me?" I asked him struggling to get free from the chair, but couldn't because I was strapped onto it.

"I just want to have a little 'fun' with you. Not sexual, but assault." He said whilst taking a gun from his belt.

"That's your reas-.." I trailed off when he pointed the gun right at my head.

"Yes, that is my reason. And I'm going to tell you what I'm planning to do with you. I'm going to torture you, and then kill you, while you're getting tortured." He then took the gun off of my head, making me sigh in relief.

"Man, you probably are the worst criminal, villain, and person to come up with reasons I've ever met. You're even worst than McJuggerNuggets when he 'killed' his father considering he put the gun down on the path with his fingerprints on it." I said laughing after. I know it seems like a place to never laugh, but you have to brave.

"Well, I'm new to this." He said polishing his gun.

I just sat there thinking of what to do in this kind of situation. My phone was over on the table where Garth was polishing his gun, so that means I can't call the police. My feet were also strapped onto the chair, so I can't get up and hit him in the head with the chair. It just seemed helpless, there's nothing I can do. I sighed, thinking that I couldn't get out of here, except if someone, somehow finds me. But then Garth got something out of his pocket. It looked as if it was his phone, but how could he get service underground? He then walked towards me, bending down in front of me with his phone camera pointing to my face. He took the picture, then got my phone.

"What's Kate's number?" He asked with his gun pointing directly at my head.

"555-3133." I said with my hands up, just for having fun.

He then got his phone out and went into his contacts. He opened up his dial-pad and entered Kate's number and saved it. Is he doing what I think he's doing? Is he going to send Kate a picture of me? I hope he does, because then Kate would call the cops and possibly the S.W.A.T., and then they'll come looking for me. He then told me that he sent a picture to Kate, with a message saying 'Good luck finding your boyfriend.' Wow, he really is a ruthless asshole/monster.

This is going to be a long time here.

 **A/N. And that concludes yet another chapter for _Humphrey's Life: Remastered!_ Now let me tell you something. I'm sorry for the delay for this chapter, but the reason is is that I was in the middle of writing this chapter on my mother's computer, but then it suddenly crashed. So now, my chapters are going to have a delay because I'll be using my father's computer. My parents are divorced and my Dad only gets me Wednesdays and every other weekend. So yeah, I apologize for the delay. So, I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter, and if you have tell me what you guys/gals think in the review section, or possibly private message me. Any of those two options work. And if you have a problem with my story, message me on FaceBook. **

**My username is casually 'Kyle Cross' and yes, it is exactly that. So** **capitalize! Anyway, hope you guys have enjoyed my story, so far! Because I sure as hell enjoy writing it. More fun than writing _Humphrey's Life_ , that just grew boring after a while. **

**And I would also like to say, you HAVE to go see the movie _Finding Dory._ That movie is so hilarious, and so emotional :(. I don't know about you, but Pixar has been making emotional movies lately, especially the movies _Up_ and _Inside Out._ Those movies made me feel sad! My mom was crying right next to me, but you know, some guys are afraid to show their emotions, like me for example. **

**Anyway, I'm going to stop talking and just end the chapter already.**


	19. Chapter 19: Fun

**A/N. Hello everybody! I'm back with the latest installment of HL:R, but this chapter isn't going to be as intense as the last chapters of Humphrey's kidnapping. And I'm also here to apologize for the lack of content recently. The reason behind that is because I had a ton of drama surrounding my father and his alcoholic issues and because I've had a huge writer's block over the last two months. But then the majestic day came and that's when some ideas entered my brain, but the thing was that I didn't have a computer to write on. Yes, I had my phone, but every time I try to go on the desktop version, it would just keep on going to the mobile version which really pissed me off. So, yeah, that's basically all I have to say on that.**

 **Also I would like to point out that I have another story up on my profile named _From Friends to Enemies_ which is basically a story surrounding the protagonist, Kate, and the drama with her friend, Avery. Basically Kate and Avery have been the best friends ever imaginable since the second grade, but then, when they're in high school, Avery gets stumped on a problem and asks Kate for the answer. After Kate refuses, Avery goes into a fit of rage that leads to Kate to do something she has never thought of doing in her life.**

 **And I would also like to give a huge shoutout to NoRoleModelz98 for sending me a message asking how I was doing and stuff like that. It really means a lot to me and just. . . thank you. Now that that's over with, let's begin the chapter, but, this one might seem a little strange to some people. No, it's not the flashbacks where Humphrey is with his young self, it's a memory, without the present day self, enjoy!**

 _ **NoRoleModelz98: "You are the G.O.A.T. of FanFiction."**_

 _ **KingTitus99: "Love your story man keep up the good work!"**_

 _Previously on Humphrey's Life: Remastered. . ._

 _He then got his phone out and went into his contacts. He opened up his dial-pad and entered Kate's number and saved it. Is he doing what I think he's doing? Is he going to send Kate a picture of me? I hope he does, because then Kate would call the cops and possibly the S.W.A.T., and then they'll come looking for me. He then told me that he sent a picture to Kate, with a message saying 'Good luck finding your boyfriend.' Wow, he really is a ruthless asshole/monster._

 _This is going to be a long time here._

 _Now, on Humphrey's Life: Remastered. . ._

 **Chapter 19: Fun**

 **Kate's P.O.V.**

I am figuratively torn up inside. Humphrey, my only true friend that I have ever had, jumped off a bridge and killed himself. Why did he do such a thing again? Dad said he was the cause of this, but I don't think Dad would put marijuana inside his locker, and I don't think he ever meant saying that he regretted accepting him into our family, at least I hope he didn't mean that. Some more tears ventured out of my eyes after thinking back to some memories I had with him: from playing in the woods, to going to a waterpark, and meeting him after a long while the first day of high school. I need to go back to high school again considering Mom and Dad made me stay home some days to try and recover from this. . . this. . . monstrosity. Lilly has tried to comfort me during these tough times, but that didn't cheer me up one bit. I've just been stuck up in my room crying, watching TV, playing my own PS3, and gobbling down pint of ice cream after pint of ice cream. The waterpark was probably one of my favorite memories with him, just because of this one waterslide that almost went down at a 90 degree angle. He kept on saying that he was going to go so fast that he'll eventually fall off or land on the bottom of the slide with a big thud that will break some of his bones. Wow, he was so paranoid back then, now, he's just pretty emotional, and he's way more mature. Well, I can understand while he's emotional, but not how he matured so much over the break between us. That waterpark was the best memory actually. . .

 _6 Years Ago. . ._

I woke up with a fit of excitement all over me. Today was the day that I get to go to Kentucky Kingdom with my best friend Humphrey. We're going to get to ride rollercoasters, water-coasters, and even the steepest slide there. Wait, let me rephrase that, we're going to ride EVERY ride there! Oh my gosh! I just cannot wait any more longer! I need to get there now! I swiftly put on the waterpark attire and sprinted out of my bedroom and into the bathroom to brush my teeth and take a nice, refreshing shower. A few minutes have passed, and I was finished with my shower, and put on my clothes that I had on, and made my way downstairs almost slipping on a stair near the bottom of the staircase. Mom and Dad were probably still in bed, just listening to all of the racket I was making down here. Well, I guess I could just make myself some cereal or some waffles; but freaking Frosted Flakes are just SO GOOD. After making my way into the kitchen and making me some Frosted Flakes, the first bite was already in my mouth. Mmm. . . this has to be my favorite cereal. Maybe, I'm too obsessed with it, but you know what, I don't care.

There was then the sound of a creaky door opening, which was either Mom or Dad because of the creaky door they have. There was then the sound of someone coming down the stairs, in which Mom looked over the railing and saw me eating cereal.

"Well, good morning Pumpkin!" Mom said.

"Mornin'" I said with Frosted Flakes still in my mouth.

"Ready to have fun today?" She said sitting down next to me.

"Yeah! What about Humphrey?" I asked taking another bite of the cereal.

"I'm sure he's just as excited as you are, baby." She said giving me a smile.

"Are you going to ride any of the slides?" I asked curiously.

"I would if I was younger, but I'm just going to ride the lazy river and relax. " She said looking into my eyes as if she was staring into my soul.

"Aww, come on! You got to at least ride AT LEAST ONE slide." I said putting up one finger.

"Fine, I'll ride the raft slide, or whatever it's called." She said getting up and beginning to make Dad some coffee.

"Good, I'll ride it with you if you get scared. . ." I said zoning out to eat some more cereal.

"Oh, yeah, I'll be screaming at the top of my lungs." She said cracking up after her comment.

We shared a good laugh right then. It only lasted a few seconds, but it was my new favorite moment with my Mom. She went back upstairs to go take a shower and do whatever, while made myself another bowl of Frosted Flakes. Man, I'm way to obsessed with this cereal. Dad came downstairs asking the same question that Mom asked me a few minutes before, and I just gave the same, plain answer, except I left the Humphrey part out. Dad just made himself some coffee and leaned against the counter whilst taking a sip of his coffee. He just had that position where you think that he is thinking of something that you just really want to know, but you don't. He was probably watching the sunrise or wildlife or whatever. I'm just way too excited for today, but who wouldn't be at this age? My sister, Lilly, probably won't even know what's going on considering she's only two, but she might have a small fraction of a memory when she ages onward. I finished my cereal, put my dirty bowl in the sink, and began to play Sly 2: Band of Thieves, which is my favorite game like. . . ever. It's just so good with its stealth, and it's platforming, and it's freaking addicting.

My parents reached the bottom of the staircase simultaneously with Lilly in a pouch that you strap around your back and it holds the baby for you. It was a cool invention, because wouldn't you get tired just carrying around a baby 24/7? I would, that for sure. Mom and Dad, and Lilly, were already in the car when I got in with their tablet in my hands. On car trips, I would just play games, and occasionally join in on a conversation, but mostly just play games like Lights Off because of how challenging it is. 40 minutes have passed and we have just now crossed the Kentucky State line with a hint of happiness, because that means we're getting closer and closer every millimeter! Ugh, come on! Why can't we just hurry up and be there already?! I'm so bored of this driving crap! Oh well, it is what it is. . .

I got bored of Lights Off and switched over to YouTube, watching all of the viral trends online such as: Greatest Freakout Ever, this epic cat video, and Mean Kitty Song. These videos were hilarious, and just so. . . so. . . GOOD. Every time you watch it, I guarantee you will in the least crack a smile, or probably even burst out laughing. Even six years ago I might still be bursting out into laughter from these videos. My Mom shouted something that broke me from my daydreaming, in which I didn't hear, so I asked for her to kindly repeat it back to me. It turned out that she said we're here, in which my adrenaline started pumping so fast. I was filled with excitement because well, we're at a waterpark/amusement park, and because Humphrey's going to be here with me riding all of the rides with me. In my opinion, waterparks are more fun because who doesn't like to occasionally get wet? Rollercoasters are fun too, but more accident prone, so I stick to waterslides more.

Mom and Dad picked out a seat right in front of the wave pool so that they can think that they're relaxing under the steaming hot sun with the vast, unforgivable ocean right in front of them. I don't blame them, because who wouldn't want to go to the beach over the summer? I mean, like, almost everyone does, right? I didn't go anywhere just yet, because of Humphrey, I'm only going to ride the rides with his little adorable face. Whoa, what the heck did I just say there? Well. . . that was weird, and unexpected. Something tapped me on my shoulder, which broke me from my daydreaming, so I turned around to see who tapped me, and it turned out to be the guy whom I was waiting for for like. . . FOREVER!

"Humphrey!" I shouted with excitement whilst giving him a hug straight afterwards.

"Hello, Kate! Ready to go destroy this park?" He said with a ton of enthusiasm.

"Heck yeah! What should we ride first?" I asked looking around at all of the rides here.

"Maybe we can do the. . ." He trailed off, just looking at all of the rides, trying so hard to pick one. "Let's do the amusement park side first, because we always save the best for last."

"Good idea! Come on, let's go!" I said taking one step forward, until I was stopped by my parents.

"Don't you go just yet. I want you to check in with me after every four rides you do, and even you Humphrey, do you understand?" Dad said, obviously worried as heck about me.

"I understand, Daddy." I said giving him a hug afterwards.

"Good, now go and have fun." He said shooing us away with his book.

"Let's go!" I told Humphrey sprinting whilst holding his hand for him to keep up.

Our first ride was this water-coaster where you go up, then drop with water getting all over you and your clothes. I looked over to my left slightly to see the first load of people getting splashed with gallons of water. I covered my mouth as I began to laugh for just knowing that this will be a great ride to start Humphrey and I's journey across the park. Humphrey was laughing his head off as well, probably because he thought it was funny that people were getting splashed with water, or because he knows that I made an awesome decision for the first ride. The second load of people got on and dropped down with the gallons of water being poured on top of their poor heads. I hope it doesn't hurt when that happens because if it did, that would be a humongous bummer. Humphrey and I were like the fifth load, so we had to wait, of course. Sometimes Humphrey can be very impatient as he'll start muttering "Hurry up" or something similar to that, heck he'll even start pouting, but I'm there to cheer him up with my terrible puns and jokes that he, somehow, thinks are funny.

Our turn came and Humphrey was probably more excited than me as he started to talk to me and even himself saying "Here we go!" and "Are you ready?". It was kind of funny, because of how boys are. Mom has told me all about boys and how they act, nothing about private parts though, as I already saw with my dad. That was uncomfortable, just walking in on him changing and seeing something dangle from between his legs was just weird. Anyway, let's not focus on that, let's focus on today and have fun. The drop was coming, and I could see Humphrey tensing up a little bit, heck I can't say that I'm not doing the same thing. Then, for what seemed like going in slow motion, we dropped with some people screaming from behind us and in front of us. We reached the bottom, and for a split second I thought to myself, where's the water, and then the water poured on top of me, catching me by surprise. When that was over with, Humphrey and I looked at each other and began to laugh our hearts out. Wow, what a great first ride.

The second ride was a rollercoaster named Lightning Run, where you go straight down for the first part, and go through a corkscrew, and go through so bumps, sharp turns, and even a tall loop. Wow, this looks scary, and fun at the same time. We turned out to be the third load there, either no one wanted to go on this coaster, or we just got here early, but that's a good thing. Now Humphrey won't get extremely impatient, like he normally does. It was no our turn and right when I was strapped in, my stomach began to fell queasy, not the sick kind of queasy, but the nervous kind of queasy. I don't think I've ever been this nervous in my entire life. Humphrey was probably pumping with adrenaline, or feeling just like me. Okay, okay, deep breaths Kate. . . Nothing will go wrong. . . Just have fun. . . My conscious was just telling all these things that seemed to make my nervousness to decrease, which is a good sign because who would want to be bawling his/her eyes out on a rollercoaster? Phew, all right, here goes nothing.

The instructor yelled "All Clear" and the rollercoaster began moving. I was breathing heavier and heavier as we got closer to the 90 degree drop. Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, no going back now. There was an array of screams coming from the front of the coaster, which indicates that they're at the drop. All of a sudden, the rollercoaster began to move faster and faster until we plunged into the inevitable. We picked up some more speed after the drop, and then we went upside down. After for what seemed like a second, the ride was over. Yay! We survived! Humphrey and I looked over at each other and let out a huge sigh, wow, so we were both nervous, good. Our third ride was another coaster that looked the same as the Lighting Run, except it was a different color. Our fourth ride was the Ferris Wheel, which went so high up that you could get an overview of the entire park. The instructor said that the Ferris Wheel was three quarters as tall as the Ferris Wheel in London, which is, like, the tallest Ferris Wheel in the world, right? Well, here goes nothing.

There was no safety straps or anything, you just sat in a little box and look out of the window it gives you. Unexpectedly, our box began to shake as it reached the top, which started to scare me as I thought that our box was loose and that we were going to fall at any second. Luckily, the Ferris Wheel started to move again, which gave me relief. We exited the box and let out another huge sigh, as we both knew we survived the first four rides! Yay! Now, we got to go check in with my parents. Humphrey was just dropped off here, just in case if you were wondering. We walked for what seemed like five hundred grueling miles until we finally got to my parents' spot.

"Hey! What rides did you ride?" Mom asked giving us both a huge smile.

"We rode a sick water-coaster, a scary rollercoaster that had loops, another loopty-loop rollercoaster, and the Ferris Wheel." Humphrey said.

"Well, sounds like you guys are having a lot of fun!" Mom said as Dad came back from the wave pool sitting down next to her.

"We are." I said looking at Humphrey and giving him a smile.

"Did you do the lazy river yet?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Not yet, but I'm planning to." Mom said getting back to her book.

"Alright, after another four rides, check in with us again, okay?" Dad said sternly looking at the both of us.

"Yes, sir." I said giving the salute signal or whatever it's called.

"Alright, now go have some more fun." Dad said whilst putting on his sunglasses and lying back to suntan.

This time, Humphrey dragged me with him as he must've saw a ride that is either scary or fun, or probably both. I just went with the flow as I was waiting to see what he was dragging me into. I looked up and noticed that he was dragging me to a tall tower with people on the top, but then, what caught me by surprise, the people dropped. Holy moly, Humphrey are you serious? No way! Now freaking way I'm doing that! I'm scared of heights! No! Please! Ugh, just try and go with the flow, Kate. You're here to have fun, not to just whine and cry. I shook my head to think of the fun I'm going to experience when I'm done riding this. Let's see how this goes.

Next thing I know, I'm being strapped in and being sent up 150 feet in the air. I looked down, which caused me to become more nervous, and more intense. It's okay, Kate. This'll be fun, and you'll be wanting to do this again when you're done, we both know it. When we were about halfway up, our thing started to spin, which caused to get even more nervous. For what seemed like an eternity, we reached the top and the spinning stopped. I looked down, same with Humphrey, and we both quickly put our heads back against the seat waiting for the drop to come. For about thirty seconds we were up at the top, getting a nice view of the world, and the next thing we know, we're being sent downwards at such high speed. My cheeks became loose which caused me to make a funny face on the way down. We reached the bottom and let out, yet, another huge sigh of relief. My legs were still shaking as I walked into the waterpark section with Humphrey. Our next ride was a waterslide where you have a trapdoor below you. The line for this ride was kind of long, but still decided to wait, because we both knew that it is going to be worth it.

Humphrey was starting to get very impatient. He was muttering under his breath, kicking the bannister, and spitting for entertainment. I started to tell him some corny jokes for him to stop, which actually might've worked, somehow. Humphrey was the first to enter the tube. He had his eyes closed, legs crossed, hands on opposite shoulders, and was waiting to be dropped. There was then the sound of a heartbeat, which turned out to be a sound effect the instructor playfully put in there. I shook my head with a smile on my face as I thought that that was just so funny. After a blink of an eye, Humphrey was gone. I looked over the bannister to see Humphrey looking up giving two thumbs up. So, I guess that's a good sign. Soon enough, it was my turn. I put my hands on my opposite shoulder, I crossed my legs, and closed my eyes. The heartbeat came back. I was just so nervous at that moment. Next thing I know, I'm traveling faster than the speed of light downwards. A few screams actually escaped from me as I was sliding down to the bottom. I reached the bottom with a huge splash. I opened my eyes and quickly got away from the slide, thinking that it was some monster. To be honest, that slide wasn't fun at all, it was scary.

Our third ride was a slide where you ride down with a raft. We even went through a tornado on the way down, which was awesome! Our fourth ride was just a plain waterslide where you just ride down into the pool. Now we got to go check in again. . . But that means we have to hike the grueling miles there. Oh well, try and go with the flow. For what seemed like an eternity, we reached the spot where my parents were located.

"Hey! What slides did you ride this time?" Mom asked out of curiosity.

"How'd you know that we rode slides this time?" I asked wonderstrucked.

"I saw you heading towards the waterpark side." Mom said pointing towards the direction where it was located.

"Well, a mother always knows." Humphrey said shrugging his shoulder afterwards.

Mom smiled after his comment, knowing that he was correct.

"Hate to break it to you, but you can only ride one more slide because we got to go soon, so choose wisely." Mom said putting on a serious face.

"Aww, okay. . ." I said disappointed that we had to leave.

Humphrey and I went back over to the waterpark side to attempt to find the best waterslide there. Humphrey was looking left and I was looking right. Soon enough, I saw a waterslide without rafts, or a trapdoor, that almost went down at almost a 90 degree angle. I just knew right at that moment, that we HAD TO do that one. I dragged Humphrey closely behind me on our way there. Humphrey was struggling to keep up, which was just hilarious. Soon enough we reached our destination. The line wasn't even that long, so we HAVE to do it now. Humphrey nodded his head in approval, and with that, we were off. We swiftly made our way up the 150 stairs going up into space. We looked over the bannister to see how high we were, and we turned out to be higher than the Ferris Wheel, but not the drop tower. Holy crap, this is going to be scary. There was two slides, so that meant Humphrey and I can race each other! Haha! It's time to prove once and for all who the faster one is. Soon enough, it was our turn. We sat down at the beginning of the slide, holding onto the bannister sending our feet floating in mid-air. Whoa, this is scary.

I let go of the bannister, and was sent flying down faster than the speed of light down to the bottom. I was going extremely fast! Holy crap! This is faster than the trapdoor slide. Phew. . . I reached the bottom, with Humphrey closely behind me.

"Ha! I beat you! That means that girls are better than boys and that means that I'm faster." I said rubbing it in.

"Whatever." He said looking away in embarrassment knowing that he just lost to a girl.

"Girls go to college to get more knowledge, Boys go to Jupiter to-.."

"Shut up!" He said playfully.

I cracked up after, knowing that that was the worst jingle ever and that it was just funny, and cute, seeing Humphrey mad. We made our way back to my parents and began to pack up our things. Soon enough we reached the parking lot where Humphrey's Mom was waiting in her car, smiling at the sight of seeing Humphrey smiling. Mom went over to say that he obeyed, blah, blah, blah. I entered the car and soon enough, we drove off towards my house. I was fast asleep when we got there. I woke up the next morning, knowing that either Mom or Dad carried me back up into my room when I was asleep.

 _Present. . ._

I cried helplessly remembering that whole day. My pillow was so damp that I could squeeze it and make a whole Atlantic Ocean out of tears. My phone made a sound to tell me "Hey! You got a text!" I grabbed my phone from my nightstand, and went into my messages. I dropped my phones after seeing such a wonderful, and terrible sight. My Mom shouted something, but I couldn't make out what she said because I closed the door behind me as I exited the doorway. I got in my car and immediately drove off to the police station. Humphrey was actually alive, but was kidnapped by the only person that I know of that would do such a thing. . . Garth.

 **A/N. And that concludes the chapter! I hope you guys/gals enjoyed, and hope to hear back from you. Once again, I apologize for my lack of content and I promise that I will update more often, ON BOTH STORIES, so stay tuned. So, anyway, the cruise was fantastic. Review if you'd like, P.M. me if you want, and always read for enjoyment.**


	20. Chapter 20: The Final Battle

**A/N. Hello, everybody! I'm here with the final chapter of** ** _Humphrey's Life: Remastered. . ._** **I know, I said I was going to let this story go all the way to Chapter 34 or something, but I decided to cut it short because it just seemed like a good point to end it at. Sorry, if you disagree, I really am. Now, hear me out, I have enjoyed writing this FanFiction beginning to end, and I'm glad you guys and gals did as well. Don't worry, I will be writing a sequel sometime soon, so stay tuned. And I will be writing a lot on my other story, so be sure to check that out as well. Anyway, shout out time!**

 ** _TheRavenMocker: "Awesome man and welcome back."_**

 ** _Braeden: "Wow, another fantastic chapter slender, keep up the great work. I absolutely love this story and don't want it to end so please make a sequel. AND DON'T MAKE IT HAVE A SAD ENDING LIKE MOST GOOD STORIES."_**

 _Previously on Humphrey's Life. . ._

 _I dropped my phone after seeing such a wonderful, and terrible sight. My Mom shouted something, but I couldn't make out what she said because I closed the door behind me as I exited the doorway. I got in my car and immediately drove off to the police station. Humphrey was actually alive, but was kidnapped by the only person that I know of that would do such a thing. . . Garth._

 _Now on Humphrey's Life. . ._

 **Chapter 20: The Final Battle**

 **Kate's P.O.V.**

The police station was in sight, good. I began to speed up, one for beating a yellow light, and because I want to get there immediately and want them to send a search party or something. Unfortunately, the light turned red, so now I can't get to the police station fast, FUCK! My phone vibrated as a text got sent to me, which turned out it was Mom wondering why I drove off like that. I replied telling her the truth, and she texted back saying 'I'll get your dad, and we'll be there.' Okay, that's good, they better at talking than me, so maybe that means they can convince the chief to send a search party. Good, good. Some tears ventured away from my eyes as Humphrey popped back into my mind. Thank God he's alive, but he's kidnapped! Man, his life is tough. The light turned green and my car drifted away towards the station at quite a high speed.

Once I parked in the parking spot closest to the station, I swiftly got out of my car and barged through the doors with tears on my cheeks. The chief got up out of his chair and made my way to me to help me stand upright or something.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, ma'am. What seems to be the problem?" He said letting go of me and looking at me sternly.

"Please! Please! He's been kidnapped-" I said breaking down again.

"Who? Who has been kidnapped?" The chief said taking out his notebook.

"Humphrey Dalton," I said wiping away the tears

"Can you please describe him?" He said ready to take notes.

"He's the boy that tried to commit suicide three days ago!" I said breaking down again as I looked back at that moment.

"But he has to be dead. There's no other way that he could be alive." He said putting his hands on his hips.

"I have proof!" I took out my phone and showed him the picture of Humphrey tied to a chair. "He is alive! But he's nowhere to be seen!"

"Holy shit!" He threw his notes on his desk and disappeared through a door that led to. . . somewhere.

He was yelling some stuff to some other people, but I couldn't make out what he was saying because of how thick the walls were. I wiped some more tears from my cheek and sat down on a nearby bench waiting for my mom or the chief to come in with some cadets or something. I got my phone out and looked at the picture again, hoping that Humphrey wasn't dead yet. Mom and Dad entered the station and when they did, I stood up and gave them a hug, as they did for me. I could tell Mom was crying because of the black makeup streaming down her face, Dad, on the other hand, was holding it together, trying not to cry, but I could tell it was very difficult for him not to.

We all sat down just waiting for the chief to come back with a search party. The reason I know this is because I heard the two words "Search Party" yelled. Dad had his hands over his face, and Mom was leaning on him whilst bawling her eyes out. I was the only one staying strong at the moment, which is not good at all. All of a sudden, the chief came back into the lobby with six more men, which was probably the search party! Thank you! You're the only chief who knows how to do your job! Congratulations, you win the jackpot prize! He explained what he was going to do, and what we're going to do to find my Humphrey. We all nodded our heads and we exited the station and got into our cars. He told us to go to the spot where Humphrey tried to commit suicide, even though he probably already knew where the location is considering the head chief.

We drove to the spot where Humphrey jumped and all got out of our cars simultaneously and looked over the railing. The chief said something about the height, which I just ignored. The chief had to go back to the station to do his job, so it was just the six cadets and me, and my family, except for Lilly. Suddenly, the cadets or whatever hooked up to the railing of the bridge, wait a second, are they going to rappel down the bottom? Awesome! I shook my head after the thought, I need to focus on Humphrey, not the cadets' rappeling down. Then one of the cadets hooked me up and picked me up with one hand. Damn, talk about muscles. At this point, we were on the railing about to rappel down. My adrenaline kicked in as we jumped off and rappeled down. It was one true experience, I can tell you that.

We reached the bottom and we all unhooked simultaneously. He told me to follow them and keep an open eye for anything suspicious. We were off, looking for a hideout or an abandoned, old structure. I looked up to the top of the bridge to see Mom and Dad with a 'nervous wreck' type of look on their faces. I waved my hand to tell them I was fine and that they can go on home. They seemed to understand, as they disappeared. I looked back at the team to see that they far ahead of me, so I ran to catch up with them while looking left and right of course. So far, there was nothing suspicious, until I saw a pile of leaves stacked on top of each other in a random area. They were colored leaves too, and we don't get colored leaves until September, unless if some weird weather event happened. I tapped one of the cadets on the shoulder and pointed out the pile of leaves, in which he got everyone's attention and told his team to investigate.

All of the men walked over to the strange pile of leaves. They took all of their positions and swiftly made their way through the pile of leaves. Sadly, there was no trap door or anything under the pile of leaves. Turns out that change is coming to the small city of Jasper. I could feel some more tears coming, but held them back because I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of six cadets. We continued looking for about an hour, but couldn't find anything except for another pile of leaves, which just led to nothing but dirt and grass. The cadets decided to call it a night, which is just unacceptable to me. I tried to convince them that we can do it for another hour or something, but of course, that didn't work. We rappeled back up to the top of the bridge, with tears falling down my cheeks on the way.

He told me we'll continue this next week, which was just unbearable. They got in their car and drove back to the station, leaving me at the bridge bawling my eyes out. I got in my car and drove off towards my house, looking back to the bridge in my mirror. I remember seeing him jump, with his hands in the air, looking like the Christ Air in Skate 3. I exited my car and entered my house to be greeted by my family, looking at me with a 'did you find him' look on their faces. I shook my head and broke down right in front of them. They gave me a hug to try and make me feel better, which just didn't work at all.

 **Humphrey's P.O.V.**

"Okay, we'll see if she does," Garth said going into the torture room.

"She will, and you know it, you fucking psychopath. Kate will send A FUCKING S.W.A.T. TEAM IF SHE HAS TO!" I said struggling to escape the grasp of the ropes but failed.

"We'll see about that." He said putting a new mag into his revolver.

"What are you going to do with that? Are you going to shoot me? Please do, because I want to get out of this hellhole." I said taunting him.

"Nah, I'm going to go kill a squirrel, so you can eat." He said climbing up the ladder and exiting through the trapdoor.

"Fuck you. . ." I said to myself, sitting there, in this wooden chair, suffering from the thing called boredom.

Suddenly, after about ten seconds Garth left, the trapdoor opened. Wow, that fast? Must be a good hunter; the only positive thing about him. But, then, I noticed it wasn't Garth, it was. . . Kate! She swiftly made her way towards me. She gave me a hug, which I would have accepted, but the thing was that I was tied directly to the chair.

"Kate! What are you doing here? You have to leave now!" I told her, but she just ignored me. She went behind me and started to untie the knot of ropes. "Kate, you need to hurry! He'll be here any second!" She successfully freed me, thank the Lord, and gave me another hug, which I gladly accepted.

All of a sudden, the trapdoor opened, which revealed Garth. Kate sprinted into the dark, torture infested room and hid under the Rack, breathing quietly. I pretended to still be tied to the chair, trying to con Garth, so I can knock that motherfucker out. Garth threw the squirrel at me and told me to bend over and eat it. I picked it up with my hands, in which he said the only word "What" before I threw at his face and sprinted towards him, knocking him against the dirt wall. He kicked me in the thigh, making me fall back, and took out his revolver. I pushed myself up and pushed his hand up so that it shot the roof. There was a single shot, and it made us get off of each other and cover our ears from the unbearable ringing. Kate was doing the same, except she was still stealthy. Garth and I were screaming, to try and get rid of the ringing, which was working.

The ringing stopped, and we were at it again. I pushed him against the wall and started to punch his gut as hard as I could. But then, Garth was knocked backward and sent onto the ground, trapped under a big, pointed wooden stake. Kate! She got the impalement stick and used it on him! Great idea! Since he was trapped, Kate and I took our chance to escape. Kate was first, and I was last. I looked back to Garth and was surprised to see that he was up on his feet with the gun in his hand. I pushed Kate's butt with my head, signaling for her to hurry up! We, luckily, got out and were running for our lives! I looked back to see Garth out of the hideout, and aiming the gun at us. I panicked and pushed Kate behind a tree for cover. I was being stupid and dolphin dived onto the ground, in which the bullet was flying past me and struck a tree in the distance. I got back up and got Kate and ran again, moving from tree to tree for cover. Garth didn't take a single shot. . . DAMMIT.

We saw a slope up to the public road. I pointed to where Kate and I were going to head to, to which she nodded. We took our chance and ran for it.

 **Kate's P.O.V.**

I was walking on the riverside, looking for anything suspicious. Yes, I was looking for Humphrey all by myself, which was not a good idea, but did it anyway; stupid. . . I looked over to my right and saw a humanoid figure come from behind a tree, so I got closer to see who it was, and it turned out him, or she, had red hair and a football shirt. . . Garth. Humphrey had to be there, I just know it. Seriously, I just looked over there and Garth came out of nowhere! Humphrey had to be there! Garth strolled on down and disappeared, which gave me a shot at saving Humphrey. I walked behind the tree to find a wooden, with dirt as a disguise, on top of it trapdoor. It must lead to somewhere. . . Well, only one way to find out! I opened the trapdoor and climbed down the ladder to find that it was a medieval torture room. Damn. . . I felt sorry for the people who died like this.

I reached the bottom of the ladder and was so glad to see Humphrey; hell, I even gave him a hug, even though there wasn't much time left before Garth comes back and kills us both. I began to untie the knots that Humphrey was latched to. Thanks to the girl scouts, I could untie HUGE knots in the matter of no time. Humphrey was starting to panic by muttering "Come on" and "Hurry up" and "You got to hide, now!" It was kind of funny, to be honest, but I knew I had to quicken my speed. All of a sudden, the trapdoor opened right when I finished untieing Humphrey. I sprinted into the other room and hid under some weird torture device, hoping the darkness would help me hide. Garth had a squirrel in his hand, so that's probably what Humphrey's going to eat... and raw! Wow, that is just really disgusting. Think of it, eating all of the fur, and the organs. Eww, that's probably the most disgusting thing to eat when it's raw.

Garth literally threw the dead squirrel at Humphrey, which was just unacceptable to me. My middle fingers got boners when he threw it; fuck you, Garth. Humphrey started to pick it up, but with his hands, which was just hilarious. As soon as Garth noticed that he was untied, Humphrey lunged forward and pinned him against the wall, but was kicked back. Garth then pulled out his gun, which made me fear for Humphrey's life. Oh my God, please don't let Humphrey die here, and now! Humphrey lunged forward again and there was a loud bang, but to my eardrums, it was just an endless, annoying, high-pitched, ringing. Garth and Humphrey were screaming, so I decided to scream too. It'll just seem like the ringing to them because girls have high-pitched screams. Astonishingly, it was making the ringing go away faster. Humphrey and Garth were going at it again; I had to do something before Humphrey gets shot.

I got from under the torture device and ran towards a big, wooden stake with a VERY sharp point at the tip. Garth is going to die when I hit him with this. I picked it up but realized that I underestimated its weight, but trying never hurts. Picking it up was difficult, but charging with it was even more difficult. Unfortunately, I tripped and I ended up throwing it, and it hit Garth with the side. FUCK! That was my only chance, and I ruined it. Thanks to clumsiness. Humphrey then, unexpectedly, grabbed me and pushed me up the ladder. He came up and grabbed me again, and threw me behind a tree. There was then another LOUD bang, and Humphrey dove just in time. The bullet went flying past him at SUCH a HIGH speed and hit a tree in the distance. Humphrey grabbed me again and began zigzagging behind trees; probably using them for cover.

Humphrey pointed to a muddy, probably slippery, slope leading up to the public road. I nodded, accepting fate at the moment. We then headed for the slope, dodging bullets being fired at us.

 **Nobody's P.O.V.**

Humphrey and Kate ran towards the slope, dodging every bullet being fired at them. They were scared for their lives; they weren't ready to die just yet, but you can never escape the wrath of death, even if you tried. Garth was beginning to catch up, making Kate and Humphrey's adrenaline rise up to its highest point. Kate and Humphrey were slipping almost every step but always managed to sink their feet into a point in which they'll stick. Garth fired his gun, but if Humphrey hadn't taken another step, the bullet would've penetrated his leg, making him collapse and fall to the bottom. Garth was beginning to get pissed, making his aim more off than ever. Garth then ran out of bullets, but, unfortunately, he had three more mags buried deep into his pockets. Humphrey and Kate were getting closer and closer to the top every second. Garth took his chance to take the hill behind the bridge, but that would kill time by way too many, but he took a chance. Never hurts to try.

Kate and Humphrey reached the top and began running for Kate's house to take shelter. Garth was right behind them, but never took any shots considering their on public roads, but that doesn't mean that anybody heard the shots he fired when they were at the bottom of the bridge. Somebody probably already called 911, but Garth was going to kill Kate and Humphrey, no matter the conditions. Garth then decided to run to the side to someone going on a nice stroll on his bike. He had the bystander at gunpoint, so the bystander really had no choice and just gave the bike to him. Garth then did a bunny hop to get up on the sidewalk on the other side of the road; then Garth was peddling as fast as he could towards Kate and Humphrey, with the gun in his hand.

Kate and Humphrey were just now entering the neighborhood, going behind houses to try and make Garth slow down, but he was smarter than they estimated. Kate and Humphrey were sprinting as fast as they could to the back deck of Kate's house. As soon as they reached it, they went up the ten-stair-staircase and entered the house. Garth... wasn't... far... behind...

 **Humphrey's P.O.V.**

Kate and I entered the house simultaneously and immediately went upstairs to Eve and Winston's room to warn them. Unfortunately, they weren't in their room, but the sound of the dryer made us both heave a HUGE sigh of relief. We went three doors down (not downstairs) and entered the laundry room to find Winston and Eve with puzzled looks on their faces. Winston and Eve gave me a hug, but I quickly backed out of it.

"Humphrey? Kate? You both look frightened. What is it?" Eve asked putting down the basket of Kate's laundry.

"It's Garth! He's going to be here any second with a gun! He's going to kill Kate and I both if we don't take action quickly!" I warned them.

Winston and Eve quickly went over to Lilly's room and told her what was going to happen. Lilly immediately came to us, and we all decided to hide in the laundry room. Winston and Eve were sitting with their backs against the door, probably trying to protect us because our lives are more important. You know, the typical parenting, which there is nothing wrong with.

"Humphrey." I looked at him. "My gun is downstairs," Winston said with a worried look on his face.

"I'll go with you," I said getting up, dusting myself off afterward.

Winston had trouble accepting that, but he knew he was never going to stop me, so he decided to let me go. We exited the laundry room and swiftly made our way downstairs and grabbed Winston's gun. We went back upstairs and shut the laundry room door and went back to our original positions.

"Okay, everybody. When Garth gets here, I don't want to hear a single sound, including me. Is that clear?" Eve asked us whilst looking at us sternly.

We all nodded in response. Kate scooted over to me and gave me a hug thinking this might be our last. I accepted, thinking the same thing. Lilly joined in and soon did Winston and Eve. We all got back into our positions and waited for Garth. All of a sudden, the front door opened and there was then a loud thud, making all of us tense up a bit. The door was probably kicked down. There was then loud footsteps banging on the hardwood floor. Garth then called out Kate and mine's name, making us tense up to our highest point. Winston and Eve were holding each other, just like Kate, Lilly, and I. Footsteps were the only sounds that were traveling to us at the moment. Garth wasn't going to go anywhere without me, so I had to give myself to him. But I don't want to die just yet. Wait, that's selfish as hell. Kate, Lilly, Winston, and Eve's lives are more important to me. My life sucks.

I got up making as little sound as possible.

"Look, I'm going to go to him. He's not going to go anywhere without me." I whispered.

"No! Please, Humphrey!" They all whispered simultaneously.

"No, he's right." Kate said "Garth has to have him.

Although that was very selfish, I could tell Kate really didn't mean it. Winston bowed down and moved away from the door, giving me access. I gave each of them a kiss on the head, and exited the laundry room, scared for my life. The making little noise was the right decision. I reached the bottom of the staircase and yelled for Garth. Garth came running to me with a gun pointed at my head. Garth signaled for me to sit on the couch, which I gladly accepted. Garth yelled out saying he had me and to come out as soon as possible. My hands were high above my head. To be honest, I was very scared, but that wasn't going to stop me from saving Kate's, Lilly's, Winston's, and Eve's lives. All of a sudden, there was a sound of footsteps coming down the stairs, and fast! Turns out that it was Winston with his gun pointed at Garth. Looks like this isn't going to work out well. I looked at Winston with an 'NO! NO!' look on their face. He looked me with an 'I'm sorry, I just couldn't' look on his face.

Winston and Garth had their guns pointed at each other with their fingers on the triggers. Winston and he started to circle around me. This is an old cowboy draw, except with circles and the guns are in their hands. Kind of cool, but so sad. Winston was starting to tense up, which was NOT a good sign. I shook my head, but that didn't cure him. Winston pulled the trigger but there was no BANG. Oh no. . . he's out of ammo. Garth smiled and pulled the trigger, but this time with a loud BANG! I looked back at Winston and he had a bullet hole in his chest.

"No!" I yelled out.

Winston looked at me, and fell over on his side, with the blood oozing out of him like he just popped a pimple.

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" I yelled at Garth.

There was too much anger inside of me to control myself. I charged at him as fast as I could. Looks like this is going to be Round 3. What do you say, Garth? You ready to die? 'Cause I'm sure as hell ready for you to die. Garth aimed the gun at me, but it was too late. We were sent back with a loud BANG, with the bullet probably sent into a picture frame considering there was a sound of glass breaking behind me. Garth and I were sent through a window, landing on the deck as soon as we reached the bottom. Garth and I got up so quickly and we were at it again. I threw a right hand at him, but he dodged it and hit me with one. I was sent flying back, landing on the glass. Garth then ran towards me, but I rolled out of the way and charged at him, making his back run into the grill. He threw another punch, but I countered it and grabbed his head and started to bang his head against the metal cover of the grill. After banging his head a couple of times, I picked up a glass shard and stabbed it into his leg.

He howled out in pain and started to walk with the banister giving him support. That was unacceptable. I charged at him and everything went in slow motion. It was absolutely crazy. All of a sudden, everything was back to normal speed, and Garth and I were sent flying. It seemed as if he broke off a piece of wood that deck had. We landed on the concrete patio below, sending CRAZY pain over our bodies. Hell, we were even gasping for air considering it knocked the wind out of us, and we landed on our backs, which sucks. We rolled over on our stomachs simultaneously and noticed Garth's gun was lying right between us. We began crawling towards us, making our arms go as far as they could. I was going a little faster, GOOD. I extended my arm one last time and grabbed the handle of the revolver and pulled it towards me. I got up, pointed the gun at Garth, but never pulled the trigger. There was a sensational pain going through my body, and I had no air. I dropped the gun and collapsed onto the patio.

I was passing out, but there was one last sight before I blacked out. There were several men with black uniforms on hopping over the fence. One of the men reached me, but I blacked out, not knowing what happened next.

 _3 Days Later. . ._

I now awake in a room full of pink. My vision came back and noticed that I was in Kate's room. No one was here. Strange. . . I exited the bedroom and began to look around the house. No one, not even an animal. Weird. . . After checking all of the rooms, it turns out nothing was here. I walked inside and saw that I was still in the same time period. Cars were still here. Cars were still driving around the neighborhood. Okay, that's a good sign. But, I couldn't take this town anymore, I had to leave. No more sadness. I got out a notebook and pencil and began to write the note telling every reason why I'm leaving.

Since Garth is in the hospital, hopefully, I began to walk towards Garth's house. Yes, I'm going to steal Garth's car, because he has done so much to me over the past years, and he just doesn't deserve it. I finally reached his house and got into his car. Wow, doesn't even lock his car, smart. I hotwired the car and drove off and out of the neighborhood. I saw Eve's car turn into the neighborhood, in which I ducked my head. Good, they didn't see me. I drove to the interstate of I-75 and drove off into the sunset, leaving everything, except for my phone, behind.

 **A/N. And that concludes _Humphrey's Life!_ I really had SO MUCH FUN writing this story, and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. HUGE SHOUT OUT to Wolfie123468 for giving me ideas for some chapters. Thanks! And another HUGE SHOUT OUT to NoRoleModelz98 for supporting me throughout this whole story, and when I was going through some hardships with my father and his alcoholic issues. AND ANOTHER HUGE SHOUT OUT to everyone who has read this story. I can't thank you guys/gals enough for giving me over 100 reviews and just basically reading this story. I never expected to have so many readers, but turns out, reality has beaten expectations. **

**AND TO EVERYONE WHO WANTS FOR A SEQUEL, DON'T STRESS, I WILL WRITE A SEQUEL! And, that's basically everything I have to say. Again, thanks. . . I couldn't have done it without you. . . Love you guys/gals, and I will see you in the next story. . .**


End file.
